Antología de amores eternos
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Colección de leyendas sobre dos almas que juraron amarse hasta la eternidad. Porque cuando el amor es verdadero, ni la muerte puede vencerlo.
1. La leyenda de un amor prohibido

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Las leyendas pertenecen a la herencia cultural del pueblo.**

¡Hola!, mientras regresa la inspiración para otro Fic que estoy escribiendo, decidí traerles algunas leyendas que he leído y que me gustaron, espero que también les gusten. La mayoría son mexicanas.

Advertencia: Contienen Ooc y no siempre serán finales felices.

**LA LEYENDA DE UN AMOR PROHIBIDO.**

**Leyenda Maya.**

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando los hombres respetaban y veneraban a los espíritus de la naturaleza y a los Dioses creadores de todo lo que los rodeaba, existió una vasta región llamada Bleach. Esta era rica en recursos minerales y naturales, como los árboles, los animales y las flores. De entre las flores de los verdes campos, predominaba una flor blanca, era sencilla y pura, por eso era admirada por todos los habitantes.

Bleach comprendía tres grandes reinos: La Sociedad de Almas, gobernada por el poderoso Byakuya Kuchiki, quien era inteligente y justo. El Hueco Mundo, gobernado por el gran Aizen Sosuke, que gobernaba con sabiduría, aunque con mano dura. Y el reino de Karakura, gobernada por el noble y alegre Isshin Kurosaki. De los tres reinos, el más grande y majestuoso era el de la ciudad de Karakura. Todas las ciudades se caracterizaban por tener sus grandes palacios hechos de piedra y decorados en oro, también poseían templos ceremoniales en los que adoraban a sus dioses.

Aunque en un principio los tres grandes reinos lucharon por lograr el dominio de la mayor parte del territorio, al final se dieron cuenta que entre los tres podían formar una fuerte alianza, extendiendo así su territorio y la influencia cultural, política y económica, fue así que nació la Liga Bleach o triple Alianza.

En esta atmosfera de paz y tranquilidad nació un bebita, la futura princesa del reino de la Sociedad de Almas. La pequeña niña nació en medio de la noche, cuando la blanca luna brillaba en el cielo. Su piel era clara, como la flor del campo, su cabello era negro como la noche y sus ojos violetas, como nada visto en esa época.

—Mi señor. Ya ha nacido la princesa. —Dijo la partera postrada a los pies del emperador de cabello negro, que aguardaba afuera de la habitación.

—¿Cómo están? —preguntó impaciente el Rey de la Sociedad de Almas.

—La niña ha nacido hermosa como la flor blanca. —dijo con alegría la partera, aun en el piso. —Pero la reina quedo muy débil. —dijo con tristeza. —Tal vez no pase la noche.

El rey preocupado, de inmediato entró en la habitación. Ahí la reina estaba acostada, con la pequeña princesa entre los brazos. Aunque estaba muy débil y presentía su muerte, su rostro estaba sonriente, pues había logrado ver a su pequeña hija.

—Esta es la princesa. —dijo Hisana, la reina, en tono débil. —Es nuestra pequeña Sac-Nicté. —dijo con una sonrisa, viendo a la bebé junto a ella. El rey se acercó y con cuidado cargo a la pequeña entre sus brazos, después de besar los labios de su esposa.

—Así es, es bella y pura como la flor blanca. —dijo con serenidad. —Pero también es la luz que guiará con sabiduría al pueblo. —dijo. —Por eso se llamara Rukia. — Hisana sonrió con dulzura, pues su hija era como el rayo de luna que traía esperanza en la oscuridad de la noche. El rey dejo solas a su esposa e hija, para informar a sus súbditos que la Sociedad de Almas tenía princesa y encargarles que oraran a los dioses por la salud de la reina, también mandaría un mensajero a los reinos vecinos.

La reina Hisana, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, le oró a la diosa de la Luna y protectora de las madres, Unohana, para que cuidara a la pequeña Rukia y la guiara en su camino. La Diosa Unohona se compadeció de sus suplicas y tomó a la princesa Rukia bajo su protección. Esa noche le dio los dones de la compasión, la bondad y la belleza, pero nada pudo hacer por la reina, pues su destino ya estaba marcado.

Cuando el Rey Byakuya regresó a la habitación, encontró a la joven reina sin vida. La tomó entre sus fuertes brazos y lloro en silencio por su gran perdida. Esa noche los caracoles y tambores permanecieron en silencio, no había sonidos alegres, ni el Copal inundaba de aroma los templos, los sacerdotes entonaron canciones fúnebres, todo el pueblo de la Sociedad de Almas, lloraba por su reina muerta.

Los señores de los reinos de Karakura y Hueco Mundo asistieron, junto con los príncipes herederos al trono, a los funerales de la reina; también a la ceremonia de agradecimiento al Dios Creador y al Dios del Cielo por el nacimiento de la princesa Rukia. Aunque la pena del rey era mucha, se mitigaba por el nacimiento de su primera hija, a la que amó desde el primer momento.

Cuando los funerales terminaron, cinco días después, los reyes se reunieron para hablar sobre algo que marcaría el rumbo de varios destinos. Los futuros príncipes estaban presentes, por parte del señorío de Karakura estaba el príncipe de seis años, Ichigo Kurosaki, era valiente, fuerte y justo como su padre; El príncipe de Hueco Mundo era un niño de cabello azul, Grimmjow Sosuke, era fuerte, decidido y con gusto por el combate, también tenía seis años.

—Rey Kuchiki. —Habló el Señor de Hueco Mundo. —Creo que sería importante para la paz y prosperidad de nuestra alianza, un matrimonio entre nuestros reinos. —dijo Aizen. Byakuya lo escuchaba con los ojos cerrados.

—Yo también lo pienso. —dijo Isshin. Byakuya lo medito, él sabía que con un matrimonio su alianza con otro reino sería más fuerte y así la ciudad estaría protegida de cualquier ataque enemigo. Además la princesa tenía que casarse para poder ocupar el cargo de reina.

—Qué así sea entonces. —dijo el señor de la Sociedad de Almas. —Cuando la princesa tenga quince años se casara con alguno de los príncipes. —sentencio el rey. —La decisión se la dejaremos a los Dioses.

Los otros dos reyes aceptaron y se dirigieron al templo principal, el del Dios Ukitake, para que el sacerdote del pueblo interpretara su voluntad.

—Yo no me quiero casar con esa niña. —dijo el príncipe Ichigo cuando se quedaron solos. —Apenas y la he visto y no se me hace nada extraordinario. —dijo cruzado de brazos.

—Es porque eres un tonto. —le dijo Grimmjow sonriendo. —El matrimonio es una buena oportunidad para ganar más poderío y territorio. —Aunque era pequeño ya ambicionaba el poder.

El templo del Dios del Cielo era el más grande de la ciudad, había que subir 25 escalones para llegar al adoratorio. Lugar en el que había una plancha de oro, alta y gruesa. Atrás de ella estaba la figura tallada en piedra del Dios Ukitake, él era representado como un anciano sin dientes. Como Ukitake estaba considerado como una deidad benévola, no se hacían sacrificios en su nombre. Se le invocaba o imploraba mediante ofrendas de flores o frutos y mediante el copal. También mediante cantos que realizaba el sacerdote del templo.

Después de varias horas en las que el sacerdote invocó al espíritu del Dios del Cielo, por fin este mando una señal. En el humo se dibujó la silueta de una pantera, así que se interpretó que su voluntad era que la princesa Rukia se casara con el príncipe Grimmjow de Hueco Mundo. Fue así como quedo declarada la alianza matrimonial entre los reinos de Hueco Mundo y la Sociedad de Almas. En ese momento nadie sabía que más tarde surgiría un amor prohibido, que traería como consecuencia la caída de un imperio.

Los años pasaron y los príncipes se convirtieron en jóvenes fuertes y valerosos. Ichigo era un príncipe alegre y tenaz, que le gustaba la caza, también era noble y bondadoso y disfrutaba de la belleza de la naturaleza. Desde el día del compromiso, no había vuelto a ver a la princesa. Aunque escuchaba muchas historias de ella, pero no creía que ella fuera dueña de la gran belleza con la que la describían.

El príncipe Grimmjow, al igual que su padre, gobernaba con mano dura, le gustaba practicar el combate con los demás guerreros de su pueblo. Ansiaba el día de casarse con la princesa Rukia para lograr el trono del pueblo de la Sociedad de Almas. Él y la princesa se vieron pocas veces después del compromiso.

La princesa Rukia creció y se convirtió en una joven, bella como la flor del campo que inunda con su fragancia, suave como la brisa, clara y fresca como el roció de la mañana. A ella le gustaba disfrutar de las maravillas de la naturaleza, del canto de los pájaros, de la fresca agua de los manantiales. Amaba a su padre, pues él se había dedicado a ella después de la muerte de su madre. Aunque no amaba a su futuro esposo, no cuestionaba los designios de su padre ni de los Dioses.

Rukia estaba rodeada de lujos, las tejedoras del pueblo le confeccionaban los mejores vestidos con bordados de oro, los cazadores le llevaban las más coloridas plumas de los faisanes o quetzales para adornar su penacho y las mejores pieles para sus sandalias, los artesanos le confeccionaban brazaletes, collares o medallones con oro, jade o cuarzo. Como era una época de paz, solo era acompañada por la doncella a su servicio, sin embargo casi nunca salía fuera de los límites de la Sociedad de Almas.

Cuando la princesa cumplió quince años, se despertó en ella la inquietud de conocer nuevos lugares, tal vez fue la mano de la Diosa Unohana que tenía otros planes para ella.

—Princesa ¿Está segura de lo que va a hacer? —Pregunto su doncella con temor, mientras caminaban hacia el palacio.

—Ya te he dicho que sí, Momo. —le dijo Rukia alegre. —antes de casarme quiero ir a bañarme en las aguas del cenote.

—Pero aquí también hay un hermoso cenote. —le dijo bajando la mirada. —Y si su padre se entera se puede enojar.

—Pero él no se va a enterar, porque tú no le vas a decir. — Dijo con firmeza. —Además no puedo bañarme en las aguas del Cenote Sagrado, sería una ofensa para los Dioses. —le comentó Rukia. Ella deseaba bañarse en las aguas del cenote que estaba a las afueras del reino de Karakura, pues se decía que ese cenote era mágico, que cualquiera que se bañara en esas aguas obtendría la protección de los dioses.

Antes de llegar al palacio se encontraron con un viajero sediento, al que la princesa no dudó en ofrecerle agua.

—Beba un poco. —dijo Rukia mientras sacaba una jícara con agua del cubo que llevaba cargando su doncella.

—Muchas gracias. —dijo el caminante haciendo una reverencia. Pues enseguida se dio cuenta que era la princesa, al ver su vestido blanco con bordados en oro y su tocado de plumas de faisán.

—Tome. —le dijo la princesa, pero cuando le ofreció la jícara, de ella broto una flor blanca. Todos se asombraron de aquel milagro y desde entonces a la princesa Rukia se le conoció como la princesa Sac-Nicté, que significa flor blanca.

Más tarde Rukia se despojó de sus ropas de princesa y se vistió con ropa sencilla, con la ayuda de Momo logró salir sin ser vista del palacio y de su reino. Aprovecho la oportunidad que se le presentaba, pues su padre había salido a reunirse con el rey Isshin y el rey Aizen.

—La esperaré aquí. —dijo Momo sentada en una piedra, bajo la sombra de un árbol, en los límites de la Sociedad de Almas. Pues la princesa quería ir sola al cenote.

Rukia se despidió alegre y emprendió la marcha por la selva espesa hasta que llego al cenote que consideraba mágico. Ahí se metió a sus frescas y transparentes aguas, nadó en ellas por varios minutos y luego se sentó a la orilla para contemplar los peces de colores y los lirios. De pronto un rugido la hizo voltear asustada, de entre los arboles apareció un jaguar que avanzaba con cautela hacia ella.

Rukia estaba asustada, busco entre la hierba algo para lanzarle, pero no encontró nada. El animal avanzaba hacia ella rugiéndole ferozmente pero de pronto una flecha que salió de los matorrales de un costado le impido el paso al jaguar y lo hizo retroceder, ella volteo hacia ahí y vio salir de entre las altas hierbas a un hombre que usaba un pantalón blanco y sandalias cafés, llevaba cargando en su espalda un cesto con flechas y en las manos sostenía un arco, se quedó observándolo detenidamente y se asombró de su extraño cabello naranja.

El guerrero cargo de nuevo el arco con una flecha y se apresuró a apuntar hacia el animal, que ya iba en huida.

—No lo mates. —dijo la princesa Rukia interponiéndose entre el guerrero y el jaguar. El guerrero al verla se quedó absortó ante la belleza de aquella mujer de enigmáticos ojos violetas y bajo el arco, olvidándose de su presa.

En el instante que sus miradas se cruzaron, un nuevo sentimiento surgió dentro de ellos, era algo que no habían sentido. Rukia se asustó y trato de huir de ahí.

—Espera, no te vayas. —rogó el joven, deteniéndola del brazo.

—No es correcto que este aquí. —dijo la princesa soltándose de su agarre. Pero al recorrer con su mirada al joven, se dio cuenta que este estaba herido de un brazo, producto de la pelea contra un jabalí al que había matado anteriormente. Al joven Ichigo, le gustaba salir a cazar, a veces con arco y a veces le gustaba combatir cuerpo a cuerpo para demostrar su fuerza. Pero siempre que salía a cazar, lo hacía sin su traje de príncipe, pues sentía que le estorbaban todas aquellas joyas y el penacho. Así que ninguno se reconoció como heredero del trono de las dos ciudades más importantes de la época.

— Estás herido, déjame curarte. —dijo la princesa con gentileza. El príncipe aceptó, pues quería que sus ojos tuvieran la dicha de mirar por más tiempo aquel rostro tan cálido. Después de que la princesa cortara las hojas curativas necesarias, se sentó junto a la persona que consideraba un simple guerrero y comenzó a curarlo.

Ichigo observaba sonriente a la muchacha mientras esta le enjuagaba la herida con agua del cenote y luego le colocaba las plantas medicinales con cuidado. Ellos no necesitaron de palabras para saber que sus vidas correrían como dos ríos que fluyen juntos a besar el mar.

—No eres de por aquí, nunca antes te había visto. —le dijo el príncipe, que conocía a todos sus súbditos.

—No. —le dijo temerosa. —soy de un reino lejano. —no le dijo quién era por temor a las represalias de su padre por salir sola de su reino y por estar ante la presencia de otro hombre que no era su futuro esposo. —Vine por la historia del cenote mágico. —le dijo.

—Entonces ven. —le dijo tomándola de la mano y levantándose del suelo. —Entremos juntos para que los dioses nos protejan y nos concedan la felicidad. —dijo ayudándola a levantarse, y la guió hasta el cenote.

Rukia sabía que esa era una profanación a sus leyes, una grave falta a su compromiso con el príncipe Grimmjow y que se haría acreedora a la máxima pena, la muerte. Pero aun así, se dejó guiar por aquel apuesto guerrero, que con su sonrisa y mirada marrón la hacían estremecer.

Juntos nadaron en aquel cenote y jugaron como niños pequeños arrojándose agua, mientras los pájaros y arboles eran testigos mudos de aquel amor que estaba floreciendo. Cuando salieron del cenote se recostaron sobre la hierba verde.

—Este momento lo guardare en mi corazón por siempre. —dijo Rukia con una sonrisa y con las manos en el pecho. —Nunca había sido tan feliz. —dijo viendo al cielo, en el que cruzaban multitud de pájaros de alegres colores.

—Quiero darte más momentos como este. —dijo Ichigo sentándose en la hierba y mirándola, seguro que su padre se burlaría de él al oírle hablar así, pero esa chica le provocaba fuertes sentimientos. Rukia lo miro sorprendida, se sentó también. —Tú tienes la belleza de la luna y la suavidad de la brisa. —le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Ella quiso correr, nadie podía atreverse a tocar a la princesa de la Sociedad de Almas sin recibir la muerte, pero una fuerza mayor se lo impedía. Le gusto la sensación de la mano del joven sobre ella, quería quedarse así para siempre.

Poco a poco Ichigo acercó su rostro al de ella y rozo sus labios. Fue un beso fugaz, pues Rukia se apartó de inmediato.

—Me tengo que ir. —dijo nerviosa, mientras se levantaba a prisa del suelo.

—No, espera. —dijo el joven levantándose con ligereza cuando la vio correr hacia la espesura de la selva.

—Príncipe ¿Dónde está? —se escuchaban voces cerca del cenote. Eran los guerreros que acompañaban al príncipe en su cacería. Ichigo se distrajo y perdió de vista a Rukia.—¡Aquí está el Príncipe! —gritó un guerrero que llego al cenote y lo vio parado mirando hacia los árboles.

—Príncipe Kurosaki, lo hemos buscado por todos lados. —le dijo un guerrero y fiel amigo, Ishida.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ichigo desconcertado, preguntándose si volvería a ver a aquella mujer que le había robado el corazón.

—El rey quiere verlo. Tiene algo importante que comunicarle. —le dijo Ishida. El príncipe y su sequito regresaron a la ciudad de Karakura.

Ese día el rey le informó al príncipe que al cumplir los 21 años, seria coronado como nuevo rey de la majestuosa Karakura.

La princesa no paro de correr hasta que llego al lugar donde su doncella la esperaba, iba con el corazón agitado, pero no por el ejercicio, era por todo lo que ese beso con el extraño guerrero de cabello naranja le provocaba. La princesa regreso a la ciudad e inmediatamente después de cambiarse, fue al templo de la Diosa Luna.

―Oh, Diosa Unohana. ―dijo arrodillándose frente al altar de la Diosa, que se representaba como una anciana enojada con una serpiente enroscada, pues también se asociaba con la muerte y destrucción. ―Te pido que ilumines mi camino. ―rogó encendiendo el copal. Estaba muy afligida, pues había traicionado a su futuro esposo, a su padre y a su pueblo al haberse atrevido a posar sus ojos en otro hombre.

―Rukia ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó el rey Byakuya al verla afligida. La había visto subir al templo y la siguió pues tenía algo importante que decirle.

―Nada padre. ―le dijo haciendo una reverencia. ―Solo que estoy nerviosa por mi futuro matrimonio. ―mintió.

―Acerca de eso, el príncipe Grimmjow y yo hemos acordado que la boda se realizara treinta y siete días después de la coronación del príncipe Ichigo. ―le informó Byakuya.

―Está bien padre. ―Rukia acepto sin objeciones, pero esta vez con tristeza. ―¿Cuándo será la coronación del príncipe?

―En cinco días. ―dijo Byakuya para asombró de Rukia.

Esa noche tanto el príncipe de Karakura como la princesa de la Sociedad de Almas, durmieron con una sonrisa en sus labios, por aquel encuentro tan grato.

Durante los cinco días que faltaban para la coronación, Ichigo espero a Rukia a las orillas de aquel cenote, tenía la esperanza de volver a verla, pero ella no regresó.

―Príncipe Ichigo ¿De nuevo esta aquí? ―le preguntó Ishida al encontrarlo en aquel lugar. ―¿Aun la sigue esperando?

―La esperare siempre. ―comentó con tristeza. ―Desde que la conocí, no he dejado de pensar en ella. ―Ishida lo escuchaba sin comprenderlo, pensando que tal vez era un enamoramiento fugaz que pronto pasaría.

―Príncipe, le recuerdo que hoy es su coronación, y si no se apresura llegara tarde. ―le recordó Ishida.

Ese día Ichigo cumplía los veintiún años, ese día seria coronado rey de Karakura, pero su corazón no latía alegre, pues le faltaba ella, la chica de ojos violetas.

En la ciudad de Karakura era día de fiesta, los habitantes estaban alegres por su nuevo rey, la plaza del templo estaba llena de gente que había ido para ver la coronación, también estaban los príncipes y reyes de otras ciudades, incluidos de las ciudades de Hueco Mundo y Sociedad de Almas.

Cuando el príncipe Ichigo camino hacia su trono, ataviado con su pantalón blanco con la figura de los dioses bordadas a los costados, con el tocado adornado con plumas y oro y pintado de negro de la cara y cuerpo, los gritos de júbilo no se hicieron esperar, los guerreros sonaban con fuerza los caracoles y el copal llenaba de aroma los templos. Él caminaba mirando hacia el sacerdote que lo aguardaba junto al trono para coronarlo, por lo que no distinguió a Rukia entre las personas.

Rukia que miraba atenta, al verlo pasar junto a ella lo reconoció de inmediato, su corazón se llenó de alegría por volverlo a ver, pero también se llenó de miedo, pues se había enamorado del rey de Karakura, y ese era un amor prohibido. Sin ser vista, subió al templo de la ciudad para orar a los dioses.

Después de la coronación, el nuevo Rey subió al templo para presentarse ante sus dioses. Cuando llego a la cima, encontró a una mujer de espaldas, supo que era una princesa por su vestimenta y tocado. Ella al sentir su presencia volteo a verlo, de nuevo sus miradas se cruzaron causando que sus cuerpos se estremecieran.

―¿Tú? ―preguntó Ichigo tembloroso, acercándosele. ―Ansiaba verte. ―le dijo con una sonrisa.

― Yo también. ―se sincero ella. Al escucharla, el príncipe se alegró, pues su amor era correspondido. ―Pero este sentimiento no es correcto. ―le dijo seria. Fue entonces que Ichigo vio que en su vestido llevaba bordado el símbolo de la ciudad de la Sociedad de Almas, comprendió que se había enamorado de la princesa de ese reino, de la princesa que estaba a punto de casarse.

―Tienes razón. ―le dijo triste y camino hacia el altar, pasándola de largo. Rukia bajo del templo. Los que la veían, no comprendían porque la princesa bajo llorando del templo, tampoco comprendieron porque el rey Ichigo bajo del templo con el semblante triste y apretándose el pecho con las manos frías. Él la amaba, pero tenía que respetar la voluntad de los dioses.

Esa noche la princesa Rukia derramo lagrimas amargas, pues su amor aunque era correspondido, era imposible, además le torturaba pensar que pronto se casaría con Grimmjow. El rey Ichigo no durmió, pues se pasó llorando hasta el amanecer por haberse enamorado de la princesa de la Sociedad de Almas. Al día siguiente llegó a visitarlo un mensajero del Rey Kuchiki.

―Mi señor, el rey Byakuya. ―le dijo el mensajero arrodillado ante él. ―Invita a su amigo y aliado, el rey Ichigo, a la boda de su única hija. ―Ichigo lo escucho serio. Ishida que estaba junto a él, observo que sus ojos reflejaban dolor, pero no comprendió la causa.

―Dile a tu rey. ―contestó serio. ―que estaré presente ese día. ―dijo tragándose la desesperación, pues su deber como rey era asistir a aquella boda de los aliados de su reino.

Más tarde otro mensajero, del reino de Hueco Mundo, también llego a invitarlo a la boda de parte de su príncipe. De nuevo Ichigo haciendo un gran sacrificio le respondió que no faltaría a la boda.

Pasaron los días acordados para la boda, en los cuales el príncipe Ichigo no hacia otra cosa que estar triste y contemplar por las noches las estrellas, buscando una señal de lo que debía hacer. El corazón de la princesa Rukia también estaba triste, ella lloraba por las noches a causa de su amor imposible, y aunque en las tardes paseaba por la ciudad, la sonrisa ya no adornaba su rostro.

Ese día la princesa y su padre viajaron, junto con una comitiva, hacia la ciudad de Hueco Mundo, pues ahí se celebraría la boda real. Hueco Mundo ya se había preparado para el festejo, la ciudad ya estaba adornada con cintas, plumas y arcos de colores, en la entrada de la ciudad ya se había erigido una estatua de piedra de los futuros esposos.

El príncipe Grimmjow y el rey Aizen, junto con varios nobles y sacerdotes salieron a las puertas de la ciudad para recibir a los invitados.

―Princesa, ¿Por qué lloras? ―preguntó Grimmjow afligido al ver a Rukia llorar. Él se había enamorado de la princesa.

―Es de alegría. ―mintió Rukia y se limpió las lágrimas.

―Bienvenidos. ―dijo Aizen estrechando la mano del rey de cabello negro. ―Ya está todo preparado para que mañana se celebre la boda. ―dijo con una sonrisa.

―Vamos princesa, te enseñare el lugar. ―le dijo Grimmjow tomando su mano.

―Sería un placer para mí. ―dijo Rukia amablemente a su futuro esposo y junto a él camino por la bella ciudad de Hueco Mundo.

En la noche en el patio del palacio de Karakura, el joven rey se encontraba mirando el reflejo de las estrellas en un estanque.

―Nunca había sentido un dolor tan grande. ―dijo triste a las estrellas. ―es mi deber ir a la boda, pero no podré soportar verla casándose. ―La Diosa Unohana escuchó sus palabras y envió un mensajero, pues ella había decidido que su destino sería diferente. El pequeño espíritu apareció de repente a su lado y se le acercó al oído.

―La flor blanca está esperándote en el pasto verde ¿Vas a dejar que otro vaya a arrancarla o iras tú mismo por ella? ―le dijo susurrándole y así como apareció, se esfumo sin ser visto. Sus palabras hicieron reaccionar al rey.

―Luchare por ella. ―dijo Ichigo, tomando su decisión. ―Ishida, Ishida. ―entró al palacio gritando.

―¿Qué sucede rey? ―preguntó preocupado.

―Prepara a los guerreros inmediatamente. ―le ordenó Ichigo. ―Partiremos al despuntar el alba, hacia Hueco Mundo.

―Preparare a la comitiva con los regalos. ―dijo Ishida pensando que asistirían a la boda.

―No vamos a la boda. ―le dijo serio. ―iremos por la princesa Rukia.

―¿Qué?

―Ella es la mujer que amo y ella me ama. ―le dijo para su sorpresa. ―No dejare que se case con otro que no sea yo. ―le dijo con firmeza.

―Pero…―el rey con una señal callo a su subordinado, quien acato sin quejas sus órdenes.

A la mañana siguiente partió con sesenta de sus guerreros, tomo un camino subterráneo, que solo él conocía, para poder llegar sin ser visto.

Mientras tanto las doncellas arreglaban a la princesa, el príncipe había mandado a confeccionar el vestido de novia con los mejores hilos y le había regalado un collar de oro puro. Pero nada la hizo feliz, ella estaba con el corazón destrozado.

―Rey, no tardes, ven por mí. ―suplicó la princesa al viento, cuando la dejaron sola. Ella veía por la ventana el camino, esperando ver a su amado llegar para rescatarla.

Ya el reino entero estaba esperando en el templo, habían llegados todos los reyes, príncipes y nobles invitados, cada uno había llevado presentes: collares de oro y jade, aceites olorosos, conchas de tortugas llenas de plumas de quetzal, vestidos finos, pero todos estaban extrañados por la ausencia del rey Ichigo.

Ya era momento de la boda, Rukia caminaba del brazo de su padre hacia el altar. Grimmjow la esperaba sonriente.

El rey Byakuya le entregó la mano de su hija a Grimmjow. Byakuya se sentía orgulloso, Aizen complacido, Grimmjow sentía un gran regocijo y Rukia se sentía desolada.

El sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia, entonando los cantos a los dioses, mientras los danzantes les ofrecían la danza tradicional. De repente se escucharon muchas voces. Era Ichigo que llegó con sus guerreros, los cuales lanzaban su grito de guerra: "Karakura, Karakura" mientras alzaban sus armas. Como los tomaron por sorpresa, Ichigo pudo llevarse a Rukia de ahí. Y así como llegaron, se fueron sin ser vistos y sin que alguien pudiera detenerlos.

―Prepara a los guerreros. ―ordenó Byakuya a uno de los guerreros de Hueco Mundo.

―No dejen que escapen. ―grito Grimmjow furioso. ―Traigan a la princesa.

Byakuya y Grimmjow, junto con un numeroso ejército, los siguieron hasta la ciudad de Karakura, pero cuando llegaron a la ciudad, está ya estaba abandonada. Rukia e Ichigo llegaron antes, pues iban por el camino subterráneo, el pueblo al enterarse de que su rey había raptado a la princesa de la Sociedad de Almas, decidieron irse con ellos, pues temían que si se quedaban les esperaría un destino fatal.

―Los perdimos. ―exclamó enojado Byakuya al ver abandonadas las casas y templos. Pues sabía que ya era imposible alcanzarlos.

―¡Quemen la ciudad! ―ordenó Grimmjow , la ira se había apoderado de él. Sus súbditos comenzaron a prender fuego a las casas y templos, esa noche desde lejos se podía observar la luz naranja que consumía todo a su paso. Fue así como la magnífica ciudad de Karakura, quedo solitaria y en ruinas y la liga Bleach desapareció. Los dos gobernantes regresaron a sus ciudades, Byakuya jamás volvió a ver a su hija, pero en secreto deseaba que fuera feliz.

Los habitantes de Karakura fueron guiados por Rukia hacia una nueva isla, salvando así sus vidas, donde construyeron una nueva ciudad y forjaron una nueva vida llena de armonía y paz. El rey jamás volvió a estar triste, pues la princesa Rukia lo había salvado a él y al espíritu de su pueblo.

Pasaron los siglos y ahora en la silenciosa Karakura, cada mes de mayo brota una blanca flor como símbolo del gran amor de la princesa Rukia y el rey Ichigo y por las noches la suave brisa del viento parece susurrar la voz de él llamando a su dulce princesa, Rukia…

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal estuvo?, sé que me quedo muy larga, pero no quise dividirla. Esta leyenda se desarrolló en el Mayab (hoy Yucatán). Cuenta la caída de la ciudad de Chichen Itzá (Karakura) a manos de las ciudades de Mayapán (SS) y Uxmal (Hueco Mundo). Su nombre original es la leyenda de la princesa Sac – Nicté.<p>

**Copal:** resina de un árbol, que los Mayas quemaban para purificar las almas o invocar a sus dioses.

**Cenote:** Pequeño estanque o depósito de agua alimentado por corrientes subterráneas y originado por el hundimiento de una caverna. En el Cenote sagrado se arrojaban gran cantidad de objetos y también se realizaban sacrificios humanos, arrojando a sus profundidades mujeres, niños e incluso hombres adultos.


	2. La leyenda de un trágico amor

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Las leyendas pertenecen a la herencia cultural del pueblo.**

**Advertencia:** Contienen Ooc y no siempre serán finales felices.

**GRACIAS:**

**Darisu-chan**: Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, tienes razón las leyendas mexicanas son muy hermosas.

**Iyalli:** Gracias, espero que también te guste esta historia. Así es, hablaba de la Diosa Ixchel.

**Akisa:** Gracias por leer. ¡Qué envidia!, yo soy de Veracruz y no he podido ir al Tajin, solo fui a Cempoala, que también esta bonito a pesar de ser más pequeño. Esa historia es mi favorita, claro que la escribiré, pero creo que la dejare al último para cerrar con broche de oro.

**Nemesis2012:** Gracias por comentar y leer, espero que también te guste este capítulo.

**Pureheart01:** Gracias por comentar, también me dio pena Grimmjow, pero al final tenía que vencer el Ichiruki.

* * *

><p><strong>LA LEYENDA DE UN TRAGICO AMOR.<strong>

**Leyenda Maya.**

Muchos años antes de que llegaran los extranjeros a conquistar la ciudad, en el territorio de Bleach, existió un reino muy próspero y en él se desarrolló una trágica historia de amor.

El reino de Karakura era gobernado por el poderoso, y hasta entonces bondadoso, Isshin Kurosaki. Gracias a su reinado, la ciudad prosperó y edificó grandes templos de piedra dedicados a sus dioses y el palacio real que se encontraba en medio de la ciudad, tenía acabados en oro. La gente vivía en paz, dedicándose a la agricultura, a la crianza de animales, o a las artesanías en barro. Ese día en particular, las calles de la ciudad estaban adornadas con cintas y arcos de colores y con plumas de quetzal, pues estaba por nacer el primogénito del rey.

Isshin se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro afuera del cuarto de su esposa, en donde la partera trataba de hacer su labor, pero las cosas se complicaron y la ella no podía hacer nada.

―¡Qué llamen a la curandera del pueblo! ―ordenó a sus sirvientes, cuando vio que la partera tenia dificultades. ―No te preocupes Masaki, todo va a salir bien. ―le dijo a su esposa mientras le agarraba la mano. Ella le sonrió dulcemente.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando los sirvientes llegaron acompañados por la curandera del pueblo, una señora mayor, pero de apariencia fuerte.

―Aquí estoy mi señor, para lo que se le ofrezca. ―dijo la anciana haciendo reverencia.

―Hechicera, necesito de tus sortilegios para que salves la vida de mi esposa e hijo. ―dijo el emperador de cabello negro. Más que una orden sonaba a ruego, pues él amaba mucho a su familia.

―Haré lo que me sea posible. ―dijo la anciana. ―Todo depende de la voluntad de los dioses. ―Enseguida la dejaron sola para que trabajara.

Lo primero que hizo la anciana, fue prender copal e invocar a los dioses, también preparo algunos aceites, los cuales untó en el vientre de la reina, la cual padecía de terribles dolores, provocando respiración dificultosa y sudor excesivo. Preparó una infusión con varias hierbas medicinales y se las dio a beber.

―Beba esto, ayudara a que el príncipe nazca. ―le dijo a la reina mientras la ayudaba a beber.

―Por favor, salva a mi hijo. ―imploró Masaki en un susurró. ―Es lo más importante. Te lo ruego, sálvalo. ―dijo tomándole la mano.

―Tranquila reina, hare lo que pueda por los dos. ―dijo la anciana, pero ella sabía muy bien que los dioses habían decidido que solo el niño sobreviviera ese día. Y así sucedió, cuando el joven heredero al trono nació, la reina Masaki falleció. La curandera nada pudo hacer, ese hecho le dolió, pues le hizo recordar cuando, hacía pocos días, su hija también murió cuando daba a luz. La hechicera le avisó al sirviente que estaba afuera de la puerta y el rey no tardó en llegar.

―¡Masaki! ―gritó con desesperación el rey mientras iba al lado de su esposa. Enseguida notó el vaso con los restos de la bebida y la furia se apoderó de él. ―Tú has matado a la reina. ―grito enfurecido mientras arrojaba el vaso al piso.

―Claro que no. ―dijo asustada. ―intente…

―Encarcelen a esta bruja y sacrifíquenla. ―dijo con rabia, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su esposa.

―No por favor. ―suplicó la anciana cuando dos guardias la detuvieron de los brazos. ―Mi nieta quedo huérfana y solo me tiene a mí. ―suplicó entre lágrimas, pues la hechicera la quería doble, ya que en ella también veía a su hija.

―Te perdonaré la vida por esta vez. ―dijo Isshin, pues había sentido piedad por la pequeña huérfana. ―pero te condenó al exilio y tu familia y tú jamás serán bien recibidos en mi reino. ―dijo enérgico. ―Sáquenla. ―le ordenó a los guardias.

El rey Isshin fue a la cuna donde estaba dormido su heredero, un niño de cabello naranja y ojos marrón, que en ese momento estaba profundamente dormido.

―Serás Ichigo Kurosaki. ―dijo cargándolo. ―Un príncipe poderoso, y nunca dejare que olvides quien asesino a tu madre. ―dijo abrazándolo, mirando hacia el cuerpo inerte de la reina.

Fue así como la hechicera y su nieta, una niña de cabello negro y ojos violeta, fueron a vivir a las afueras de la ciudad del Karakura. La vivienda la construyó sobre la bóveda de un hermoso cenote.

El tiempo pasó y el odio entre las dos familias creció, pues la anciana también odiaba al rey y a su hijo por haberlas exiliado y le inculcó el mismo odio a su nieta. Así que cuando los dos niños se veían siempre discutían y peleaban y casi siempre ganaba el príncipe quien, gracias a su padre, se volvió frio e insensible.

Una mañana de verano, la pequeña Rukia, de diez años, salió a dar un paseo y a recoger flores del campo, que crecían cerca de un arroyo.

―Así que aquí está la nieta de la bruja y asesina del pueblo. ―dijo con arrogancia el pequeño príncipe, acompañado de tres jóvenes aprendices de guerrero. Desde lejos la había visto cruzar el campo y no perdió tiempo para molestarla.

―Me llamo Rukia. ―dijo la pequeña enojada, poniéndose de pie y lanzándole una mirada furiosa. ―Y mi abuela no es ninguna asesina. ―dijo lanzándole una pequeña bola de lodo, que acertó en el bello rostro del príncipe.

―¿Cómo te atreves? ―dijo enojado Ichigo, limpiándose el rostro, le hizo una seña a sus acompañantes y estos sacaron sus arcos, apuntándole a la joven que los miraba asustada. ―Pagaras por rebelarte contra tu príncipe. ―dijo Ichigo viendo fijamente a la chica, que llevaba un vestido blanco algo viejo y una corona de flores blancas sobre su cabello suelto.

―¡Tú no eres mi príncipe! ―le gritó Rukia un poco asustada, pues el príncipe siempre la intimidaba cuando la veía de aquella forma tan penetrante.

―Ya verás enana. ―dijo el príncipe y a su orden los tres chicos fueron arrinconando a Rukia hasta hacerla entrar al arroyo. ―Ahora camina hasta que yo te diga. ―ordenó el chico. ―si te atreves a desobedecerme yo mismo te atravesare el corazón con mi flecha. ―dijo tomando su arco y flecha, que colgaba de su espalda y apuntando al corazón de la niña de ojos violeta. En realidad no pensaba dispararle, solo quería divertirse con ella un rato.

―Un día te arrepentirás de lo que me haces. ―dijo Rukia conteniendo el llanto y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del arroyo, ante las miradas divertidas del príncipe y sus amigos. Y aunque cada vez se hundía más en el agua el príncipe no hizo que se detuviera.

―Ya no se ve. ―dijo uno de los chicos al notar que solo se veía flotar la corona de flores.

―¡Creo que se ahogó! ―dijo otro de los chicos. Ichigo se asustó al oírlo y sin pensarlo, tiro su arco y flecha.

―¡Rukia! ―gritó asustado mientras se arrojaba al agua, nado rápidamente hasta donde estaba la corona y comenzó a buscarla debajo del agua. ―("creí que sabía nadar") ―pensaba el príncipe mientras buscaba a la chica con desesperación.

―¡Adiós príncipe! ―escucho una voz. Era Rukia, quien había salido del otro lado del arroyo y lo saludaba alegremente. El príncipe la vio, sintiéndose burlado, y ella hecho a correr hacia el cenote, después de mostrarle la lengua. Como se había criado sin el cuidado de una madre o padre, pues él también había muerto, ella no se había educado con los modales propios de las mujeres de la época.

Así pasaron varios años en los que Rukia y el príncipe siempre se la pasaban peleando, a penas y se podían ver porque los dos se odiaban mutuamente. Pero una mañana de primavera, todo estaba por cambiar. Hacia un tiempo que no se veían, pues el príncipe había sido enviado a entrenar a otro reino para perfeccionar el arte del arco, así que no había visto como la pequeña Rukia se convirtió en una dulce y bella joven, de ojos alegres y expresivos y de cálida sonrisa.

Ese mañana el príncipe, que se había convertido en un joven apuesto y valiente, llegaba de su viaje y mientras caminaba vio las aguas transparentes del cenote y quiso refrescarse, entonces fue hasta el cenote, sin saber que ahí vivía Rukia. Se quitó su arco y tocado de plumas y los colocó debajo de una gran ceiba, y con el torso desnudo, entró a refrescarse al cenote.

Rukia regresaba de cazar, cuando lo vio en el cenote, asustada trepó por el tronco de la ceiba y se sentó en una rama para esperar que se fuera, pues para llegar a su casa a fuerzas tenía que pasar por ahí. Y aunque al principio estaba enojada, poco a poco empezó a disfrutar de ver al príncipe, porque aunque lo detestaba no podía negar que era guapo. Había algo en el que le llamaba la atención y que no era su extraña cabellera.

El joven de cabello naranja salió de nadar y caminó alegre en busca de sus cosas, mientras avanzaba un jabalí salvaje le salió al paso, así que se detuvo en seco, pero estaba indefenso, pues su arco y flecha aún estaban lejos. El jabalí lo embistió ferozmente y el príncipe trato de aminorar el golpe tomándolo por las orejas, así estuvieron forcejeando por un buen rato.

―¡Eso jabalí, acaba con él! ―decía Rukia divertida mientras observaba todo, aunque ella llevaba arco y flecha, no quería ayudar al príncipe.

El jabalí fue más fuerte y logrando alzar al príncipe lo lanzó varios metros de distancia haciendo que chocara contra la ceiba. El jabalí se preparó para arremeter contra el príncipe que se encontraba en el suelo y cuando le faltaba solo medio metro para llegar a él, una flecha le atravesó el lomo, aunque no fue suficiente para matarlo, si lo ahuyento. Rukia había decidido ayudar al príncipe, pues no lo quería ver morir. Ichigo no sabía de donde había provenido la flecha pero al sentir una mirada clavada en él, volteó hacia las ramas del árbol.

―Oye ¿Me estas espiando? ―le gritó el chico desde abajo.

―No, no. ―dijo nerviosa ella, moviendo las manos, lo que provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera del árbol. Afortunadamente para ella, cayó sobre el fornido cuerpo del príncipe. Por el impacto los dos quedaron inconscientes, ella quedo recostada sobre su pecho y una de sus manos quedó sobre la de él. Se la pasaron inconscientes varios minutos, el primero en reaccionar fue Ichigo, quien sintió la agradable calidez del cuerpo de la chica y el embriagante aroma que destilaba.

―Oye despierta, ¿estás bien? ―le preguntó sin levantarse, pues temía que estuviera lastimada. Ella se movió un poco y se levantó lentamente, fue cuando sus miradas se encontraron y por primera vez se perdieron en la mirada del otro. Rukia se alejó nerviosa, sentándose en el suelo. Ichigo también se puso de pie bruscamente, pues no entendía porque su corazón se había acelerado.

Rukia lo miró extraña cuando él le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

―Solo quiero ser cortes contigo. ―dijo Ichigo enojado al ver que no aceptaba su ayuda.

―Yo puedo sola. ―dijo Rukia, quien se levantó sin ayuda. Pues aun desconfiaba del príncipe, no se le olvidaban tantos años de tormento.

―Oye tú ¿A dónde vas? ―le preguntó Ichigo al ver que ella lo dejaba solo.

―A mi casa. ―dijo sin detenerse.

―¿Sin agradecerme que te salve la vida?

―¿Qué? ―volteo a verlo indignada, pues había sido ella quien le salvo la vida.

―Si no hubieras caído sobre mí, hubieras muerto. ―le dijo el chico. ―Así que por eso desde ahora serás mi esclava. ―le dijo el príncipe señalándola. En realidad solo era un pretexto para tenerla cerca, lo que le causaba un gran conflicto interno, pues no sabía porque.

―¿Qué? ¿Tú esclava? ―preguntó preocupada.

―Así es, a partir de mañana me harás compañía. ―le respondió el chico. ―Nos vemos mañana temprano en el arroyo, no faltes o mis guerreros vendrán por ti. ―le dijo amenazante y luego de tomar sus cosas se alejó del cenote, dejando a Rukia sorprendida.

―¿Por qué vienes tan sonriente? ―le preguntó la abuela a Rukia cuando llego a la casa.

―Por nada abuela. ―le mintió, no podía decirle que estaba feliz por encontrase con el príncipe Ichigo. Esa noche tanto Ichigo como Rukia soñaron con su encuentro y desde ese día donde antes hubo odio, nació un gran amor.

Al pasar los días y gracias a su convivencia diaria, surgió una amistad, que no tardó en convertirse en romance. Pero su amor lo mantuvieron en secreto, pues ni el rey Isshin ni la hechicera había dejado de odiarse. Rukia con amor y paciencia había logrado sanar el corazón de Ichigo, le había enseñado a respetar y apreciar la naturaleza y lo que era el amor.

―Voy a salir. ―le informó Ichigo a su padre.

―¿Solo? ―preguntó Isshin, quien en los últimos meses lo había notado extraño, siempre lo veía sonriente y ya no se hacía acompañar por nadie.

―Sí. ―le respondió simplemente.

Cuando Ichigo se fue, mando a llamar a un sirviente y le encomendó que siguiera y vigilara al príncipe. Isshin tenía la sospecha de que el príncipe tenía un romance y quería saber con quién era.

Ese día, aprovechando que la abuela de Rukia no estaba, se quedaron de ver en el cenote. Ella lo esperaba recargada sobre la ceiba.

―Ichigo. ―dijo alegre al verlo y se lanzó a sus brazos, besándose amorosamente. El guardia que siguió a Ichigo, vio aquella escena sorprendido, pues sabia de la enemistad de las dos familias, corriendo regresó al palacio para contarle todo al rey.

Juntos disfrutaron de las refrescantes aguas del cenote, donde no dejaron de demostrarse su amor con repetidas caricias. Ninguno de los dos creía que después de odiarse tanto, estuvieran tan enamorados.

―Ichigo, tengo miedo de que si la abuela o tu padre se enteren intenten separarnos. ―le comento Rukia mientras salían tomados de la mano del cenote. Ichigo se detuvo y se puso frente a ella.

―Rukia yo te amo. ―le dijo acariciando su mejilla. ―y lucharé contra quien sea que intente separarnos. ―le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella vio la sinceridad reflejada en sus ojos. ―¿Tú me amas?

―Con toda el alma. ―le respondió.

―Entonces, te juro que jamás dejare que nos separen. Siempre estaremos juntos. ―le prometió.

Ese día Rukia le entregó su virginidad al príncipe que amaba, debajo de aquella ceiba que fue testigo del nacimiento de su amor.

Cuando Isshin se enteró del romance de su hijo con la nieta de la hechicera se enfureció, jamás aceptaría que se casará con la nieta de la asesina de su amada esposa. Pero en ese momento no le reclamó, él tenía un mejor plan.

Un mes después, Isshin le pidió a Ichigo que lo acompañara a visitar un reino vecino, pues quería formar una alianza comercial y quería que el príncipe estuviera presente. Antes de irse Ichigo fue a ver a Rukia.

Los chicos platicaban abrazados, recostados en la ceiba.

―¿Y por cuanto tiempo te vas? ―preguntó Rukia triste, recostada sobre el hombro de Ichigo.

―Por un par de meses. ―dijo triste también.

―Tengo miedo, presiento que algo va a ocurrir. ―le dijo Rukia.

―No te angusties. ―le dijo el chico haciendo que lo volteara a ver. ―Ya te dije que nada nos va a separar. ―le sonrió. ―Además, ya me decidí y cuando regrese del viaje enfrentare a mi padre y a tu abuela.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó alegre. ―entonces, cuando regreses te daré una sorpresa. ―dijo alegre, ocultaba un gran secreto que se lo revelaría a su regreso.

―Entonces espérame, que volveré a ti. ―le dijo Ichigo, se despidieron con un beso apasionado.

Ichigo y su padre llegaron al reino de Xcution, donde el rey Ginjo los esperaba con su hermana, la princesa Riruka, una bella princesa de cabello rojizo.

―Es un placer para mi tener al futuro esposo de mi hermana. ―dijo Ginjo saludando al príncipe, quien quedo desconcertado por sus palabras.

―¿Qué significa esto? ―preguntó Ichigo enojado a su padre en el jardín, cuando estuvieron solos.

―Ya es tiempo de que te unas en matrimonio, así que arregle una alianza con el rey Ginjo. ―dijo Isshin mientras disfrutaba de un vaso de pinole. ―en dos meses te casaras con la princesa.

―Claro que no. ―dijo molesto. ―No me pienso casar con esa princesa.

―Es por la nieta de la hechicera ¿Verdad? ―le preguntó enojado. Ichigo se quedó impactado al saberse descubierto. ―No intentes negarlo, porque lo sé todo.

―Es cierto, me enamoré de Rukia y pienso casarme con ella. ―dijo Ichigo. ―Y si es necesario me enfrentare a ti. ―dijo amenazándolo. Isshin se quedo pensando.

―Te propongo un trato. ―le dijo Isshin, haciéndole una seña para que se sentara de nuevo. ―Trata a la princesa Riruka dos meses, y si en ese tiempo no te olvidas de aquella muchacha, entonces aceptaré que te cases con ella. ―dijo Isshin sorprendiendo a Ichigo. Pero dos meses sin Rukia era mucho tiempo. ―De lo contrario me sería muy fácil mandar a matar a aquella muchacha y a su abuela. ―sentenció Isshin al ver la inconformidad del príncipe.

―Está bien, solo dos meses. ―dijo Ichigo resignado, pues sabía que su papá sería capaz de cumplir su promesa. Ninguno se dio cuenta que la princesa escuchaba detrás de un árbol. A ella le gustó Ichigo desde el principio y no dejaría que se fuera tan fácilmente.

En esos dos meses Ichigo converso y paseo mucho con la princesa, pero aunque era muy bella y divertida, no logró que Ichigo dejara de amar a Rukia, ella siempre estaba en su corazón. Isshin tenía esperanzas de que Riruka pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión y por eso había hecho ese trato con él, pero al ver el amor tan fuerte y puro de Ichigo hacia aquella chica se resignó y cumpliría su promesa de dejarlos ser felices.

Mientras tanto en ese tiempo Rukia se llenó de tristeza, extrañaba mucho a Ichigo. Por las noches lloraba de desesperación, pues su secreto la atormentaba en silencio. Su abuela se preocupó al ver que sus ojos habían perdido la alegría y la ilusión.

―¿Qué tienes mi niña? Sé que algo te preocupa. ―le preguntó una noche, en la que la vio muy afligida.

―Abuela. ―le dijo llorando. ―Me enamore del príncipe Ichigo y el también de mí. ―le confesó. ―pero ahora él se ha marchado.―No podía callar más, tenía que contarle su pena. ―Y tengo miedo que no vuelva y me deje sola con nuestro hijo. ―le dijo abrazándola. ―pero sin él no quiero vivir. ―La abuela se afligió por su nieta, no le gustaba verla triste.

―No te preocupes hija, te ayudare. ―le dijo acariciando su cabello. ―con la ayuda de los dioses hare que vuelva a ti y estén juntos para siempre. Te lo prometo. ―le dijo la hechicera.

Desde ese día cada noche la hechicera hacia un poderoso ritual, en el que quemaba copal y oraba a los dioses para traer de vuelta al príncipe Ichigo a su nieta y así hacerla feliz de nuevo. Como parte del ritual Rukia se bañaba desnuda en el cenote, siendo los animales, la ceiba y la luna, testigos mudos de su dolorosa esperanza.

El día en que se cumplían los dos meses, Ichigo se despidió de la princesa Riruka, pero ella con engaños lo hizo tomar una poción para dormir, para que ese día el príncipe no pudiera irse. También desde muy temprano, mando a uno de sus hombres a la ciudad de Karakura para que le informara a Rukia que el príncipe Ichigo se casaría al día siguiente.

Rukia presa de la tristeza y la desesperación tomo una decisión. Esa noche bajo al cenote.

―Te amo Ichigo. ―dijo entre llantos. ―Te esperé pero tú no cumpliste tu promesa. ―dijo a la orilla del cenote.

Mientras tanto el príncipe Ichigo se despertó de golpe.

―¡Rukia! ―gritó sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho. ―¡Rukia! ―volvió a gritar llamando la atención de su padre y los príncipes de Xcution. Se levantó de prisa y se dirigía a la salida cuando fue interceptado por la princesa.

―No dejare que te vayas. ―le dijo Riruka y llamó a sus guardias, pero el príncipe se enfrentó contra ellos venciéndolos, pues necesitaba llegar junto a Rukia. Así esa noche, sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo, regresó a Karakura.

Rukia seguía llorando parada junto al cenote, sin Ichigo ya no le importaba nada, sin él ya no quería vivir. Así que tomó una piedra y la amarró a su cabello, luego se arrojó al cenote, ante la mirada horrorizada de su abuela, que corría hasta ella.

―Rukia. ―gritó la abuela llorando al llegar al cenote y ver el cuerpo de su nieta caer al fondo, sin que pudiera hacer nada.

Cuando Ichigo llego al cenote, encontró a la hechicera llorando y maldiciendo en la orilla. Con una presión en el pecho se acercó a ella.

―Rukia parecía fuerte, pero era muy frágil y sin ti no pudo seguir viviendo. ―dijo la abuela llorando, viendo al cenote.

Ichigo supo entonces lo que ocurrió, las lágrimas de dolor brotaron de sus ojos marrones. Su corazón estaba desecho, sin ella tampoco quería vivir, así que se arrojó al cenote dejándose morir en nombre del gran amor que le tenía a la chica de ojos violeta.

La hechicera se levantó y corto una flor blanca del campo.

―Rukia, he cumplido mi promesa. Te he traído a Ichigo y estará contigo para siempre. ―dijo arrojando la flor blanca al cenote.

Ahora Ichigo y Rukia estarían por siempre juntos y sus almas se amarían por la eternidad.

Pero aquella noche trágica la hechicera puso una maldición en el cenote, en la cual cada año cuando el manto verde del agua se torne oscura, el cenote cobrara una vida en nombre de ese amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado esta leyenda, su nombre original es la leyenda del cenote Zaci. Al principio había pensado en hacerla HitsuHinaHitsukarin pero no me llego la inspiración, así que la modifique un poco para hacerla IchiRuki.**

**Pinole:** Una bebida prehispánica la cual se elabora de harina de maíz tostado y molido, actualmente, adicionada con azúcar y canela, y que puede tomarse frío o caliente.

**Ceiba**: Es uno de los árboles más grandes, pues llega a medir hasta sesenta metros de alto y dos de diámetro, por eso para los Mayas, la Ceiba es considerada el árbol sagrado de la vida, para ellos representaba la comunicación entre el cielo y el inframundo.


	3. La leyenda del Amor robado

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Las leyendas pertenecen a la herencia cultural del pueblo.**

**Advertencia:** Contienen Ooc y no siempre serán finales felices.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS:<strong>

**Pureheart01:** Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste esta leyenda.

**Akisa:** Gracias por leer.

**Nemesis2012: **Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te esté gustando la adaptación.

**LeslymaY : **Muchas gracias, espero que esta leyenda te guste.

**Darisu-chan**: Lo mismo me pregunto yo, ya he leído varias y todas acaban en tragedia, claro que eso no le quita lo hermosas que son. Espero que te guste esta leyenda.

**Anahis:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que esta leyenda también te guste.

**Kureimy: **¡Hola!, qué bueno que pudiste leer la historia, gracias por comentar.

**Ireth I. Nainieum: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por agregar la historia a la comunidad, me alegró que te hayan gustado las adaptaciones, y espero que esta también te guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Tengo que advertirles que esta vez la historia no es IchiRuki, porque cuando la leí la primera vez se me vino a la mente el GinRan y el HisaRan. Espero les guste.<strong>

**LA LEYENDA DEL AMOR ROBADO**

**LEYENDA OTOMÍ**.

Hace muchos años a orillas de un río, existió un pueblo llamado Gotei Trece. Era un pueblo abundante, pues al venerar y cumplir con la voluntad de los Dioses, ellos lo protegían. El caligüe (casa grande), donde habitaba el cacique y su esposa, era de piedra con ornamentos en oro y jade y se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, frente a este había un gran jardín de flores blancas y moradas, las favoritas de la señora de esas tierras.

El pueblo de Gotei Trece era gobernado por Shunhei Hisagi, un atractivo, inteligente y noble cacique. Aunque él era dueño de un gran tesoro que incluía desde las más finas pieles, las más hermosas plumas de faisán o quetzal hasta las más grandes piedras preciosas, lo que en realidad lo hacía feliz y por lo que cada día le daba gracias a los dioses, era por su esposa, a la que amaba profundamente. Su gobierno se caracterizó por ser justo y amable.

La esposa del cacique, Rangiku Matsumoto, era una de las mujeres más bellas del lugar y aunque tenía grandes atributos físicos, los lugareños la amaban y respetaban por su carácter alegre, por su bondad y gentileza. Ella también amaba mucho a su esposo y se sentía muy feliz con él.

Esa fresca mañana en el pueblo se celebraba la fiesta tradicional en honor al cumpleaños de Matsumoto, por órdenes del cacique todo el pueblo se decoró con lazos de colores y plumas de pájaros. La música de los caracoles y tambores se escuchaban mientras algunos danzantes ofrecían su arte a la ama del pueblo, que los miraba alegre junto a su esposo.

―Espero que te la estés pasando bien amada mía. ―le dijo Hisagi tomándola de la mano.

―Soy feliz solo por estar contigo. ―le contestó con una sonrisa. ―Te amo mi señor. ―le dijo y luego se dieron un tierno beso en los labios.

La fiesta siguió toda la mañana, y ya para el medio día Matsumoto quiso dar un paseo por los puestos de artesanía que llegaron de otros pueblos, mientras Hisagi veía el juego de pelota que se llevaba a cabo.

Mientras ella caminaba por las calles del pueblo un hechicero, de un pueblo lejano, no la perdía de vista. Él aprovechó que Matsumoto se detuvo en un puesto de vasijas de barro para hablarle.

―Benditos los ojos que la miran. ―le dijo colocándose en frente a ella. ―Nunca había visto a una flor más hermosa. ―le dijo con una sonrisa. Pero a Matsumoto no le agrado ese comentario, sentía algo maligno en esa persona. Entonces quiso alejarse de él. ―Pero aunque la flor del valle es bella y su poseedor es feliz, no tardara en que el río tragará su vida y entonces en el pueblo todo será llanto y aflicción. ―dijo con voz lúgubre. Matsumoto se asustó y volteó a mirarlo.

―Dime hechicero, ¿Cuál será la causa de mi muerte? ―preguntó afligida.

―De lejos vendrá un hermoso guerrero que te embrujará con la mirada de sus ojos. Por él despreciarás el amor puro de tu esposo. Todo lo olvidarás; todo lo abandonarás por seguir tras sus ojos brujos que te causarán la muerte. ―profetizó el hechicero para horror de Matsumoto, quien corrió llorando hasta el lado de su esposo.

―Yo jamás dejaría de amar a mi esposo. ―susurraba mientras corría.

―¿Qué tienes? ―le preguntó el cacique al verla llegar en tan deplorable estado. ―¿Quién se ha atrevido a hacerte algo? ―preguntó angustiado.

―Hisagi, yo no quiero morir. ―sollozaba ella abrazada a su pecho. ―Yo no quiero dejar de amarte.

El cacique le pidió que se tranquilizara y le contara todo. Cuando Matsumoto le contó lo del augurio del sajoo, Hisagi se enfureció y acompañado de varios guerreros fue a buscar a aquel hechicero que se atrevió a hacer llorar a su esposa.

―Apresen a ese hombre. ―ordenó Hisagi cuando llegó a donde estaba el hechicero. ―llévenlo a lo más apartado del bosque para que ahí sea devorado por las bestias. ―dijo furioso.

Los guerreros sujetaron con fuerza al hechicero y los arrastraron hacia la salida del pueblo.

―El amo de este pueblo no tendrá simiente de amor, porque el río se la llevará― dijo soltando una horrorosa carcajada mientras era arrastrado. Hisagi lo veía a la distancia, y le rogó a sus dioses que no se cumpliera esa profecía, pues él no podría resistir el abandono ni la muerte de su bella esposa. Cuando los guerreros soltaron al hechicero en el bosque, este emitió de nuevo una sarcástica carcajada y desapareció del lugar, nunca más lo volvieron a ver.

Pasó el tiempo y ya nadie se acordaba de las amenazas del sajoo, por lo que el pueblo volvió a la calma y alegría de siempre.

Una mañana la esposa del cacique fue al campo que se encontraba a las orillas de una montaña, para recoger bayas para prepararle a su esposo su bebida favorita. Alegre recogía los dulces frutos, acompañada de una doncella, cuando vio que de aquellas montañas bajaban un grupo de aguerridos guerreros. Reconoció su bandera de inmediato, eran soldados del poderoso emperador Aizen, rey de las tierras vecinas, corrió enseguida para avisarle a su esposo de la visita de aquellos hombres.

―¿Estas segura de lo que has visto? ―preguntó Hisagi angustiado.

―Claro que sí, los guerreros del emperador se dirigen hacia acá. ―dijo Matsumoto agitada aun.

―Entonces hay que recibirlos como se merecen. ―dijo alegre, pues para él era un gran honor recibir en sus tierras a los guerreros del gran Aizen. Salió entonces a recibirlos, delante del ejército iba un hombre alto de cabello plateado corto, llevaba vestimenta especial, pues era general del emperador Aizen.

Cuando el guerrero llego frente al cacique, inexplicablemente el cielo azul y transparente fue surcado por infinidad de rayos cuyos espantosos truenos produjeron pavor en los habitantes del poblado, que terriblemente sobrecogidos de terror contemplaban aquel fenómeno durante el cual, a pesar de la gran cantidad de rayos y truenos, sobre la tierra no caía ni una sola gota de agua.

―Es un honor para mí recibir a un guerrero de tan alto puesto. ―dijo Hisagi haciendo una reverencia. ―Soy Hisagi Shuhei, el cacique del pueblo y fiel servidor del emperador Aizen. ―dijo.

―Soy Gin Ichimaru el Tlacatécatl del emperador Aizen. ― dijo estrechando su mano. ― Voy rumbo a la gran Sociedad de Almas pero el camino aún es muy largo. ―dijo el guerrero de ojos azules, que permanecían casi cerrados. ― Por lo que pido de su hospitalidad hasta que el cansancio desaparezca de mí y mis guerreros. ―pidió con amabilidad.

―Sería un placer atenderlos como se merecen. ―dijo Hisagi alegre.

Entonces el cacique trató a su huésped con toda clase de miramientos, por lo que la bella Matsumoto se vio en la necesidad de agasajar a tan noble guerrero.

―Por favor querida mía, procura a el general y sus guerreros, ellos son muy importantes y si se van satisfechos, el emperador Aizen estará muy complacido con nosotros. ―le pidió Hisagi a su esposa.

―Muy bien, lo haré por ti. ―dijo Matsumoto. Ellos no sabían que ese era el inicio de los problemas.

Gin Ichimaru era aguerrido, hermoso y delicado en su trato; pero la belleza de sus ojos color azul, tenía algo maléfico. Cuando miraba intensamente, había en sus ojos un sortilegio que subyugaba hasta el grado de sentir deseos de obedecer ciegamente el misterioso mandato de sus ojos.

Esa tarde Matsumoto se encontraba en el jardín tratando de cortar una jugosa ciruela de un árbol.

―Por más que me estiro no logró alcanzarla. ―dijo Matsumoto mientras estiraba la mano para alcanzar la ciruela que había escogido y a la que por pocos centímetros no podía cortar. De pronto sintió una presencia tras ella y vio como un brazo blanco paso a su costado y cortó la ciruela. Dio media vuelta para ver de quien se trataba y se sorprendió al encontrase con Gin. Su cuerpo se estremeció y su corazón se aceleró al sentir tan cerca el cálido cuerpo del guerrero.

―Aquí tiene bella señora. ―le dijo el guerrero dándole la ciruela y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. En esa ocasión sus ojos permanecieron abiertos.

―Gracias. ―dijo ella tomando la ciruela y al sentir el contacto del guerrero tuvo una sensación extraña, un inexplicable placer. Ella no podía dejar de posar su vista en el guerrero, era como si una fuerza sobrehumana la obligara a mirarlo a los ojos, mientras intercambiaban una sonrisa.

―¿Sucede algo Matsumoto? ―preguntó Hisagi alarmado, pues notó la palidez y el ofuscamiento de su esposa ante la enigmática mirada del guerrero.

―Estoy bien, no es nada. ―dijo Matsumoto. La voz de su esposo la regreso a la realidad. ―Estoy algo cansada, me retirare a mi habitación. ―dijo Matsumoto y camino de prisa hacia su cuarto. Todavía podía sentir la intensa mirada de Gin sobre ella.

―Su esposa es muy bella. ―le dijo Gin a Hisagi.

―Así es, y la amo más que a nadie. ―le contestó Hisagi. ―Por ella soy capaz de matar a quien intente llevársela de mi lado. ―dijo Hisagi como amenaza. No estaba seguro de lo que pretendía el general del emperador, pero era mejor dejar las cosas en claro.

―Creo que no tiene nada de que preocuparse. ―dijo Gin con una sonrisa. ―Al parecer ella también lo ama. ―Dijo y camino hacia el interior del palacio, pero en su rostro se dibujó una risa siniestra que nadie vio.

Por la noche Matsumoto dormía junto a su esposo, pero su sueño placentero se interrumpió, pues comenzó a recordar los hechiceros ojos azules de Gin, se comenzó a revolver entre las sabanas y al cabo de un par de minutos, se despertó. Sin hacer ruido se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el jardín, específicamente hacia el árbol de ciruelas. No podía evitarlo, había una fuerza muy poderosa que la obligaba a ir a ese lugar. Como se sabía perfectamente el camino, no necesito alumbrarse con velas, solo le bastaba la luz de la luna que lucía redonda sobre la bóveda celeste.

Cuando llegó al ciruelo, ya la esperaba Gin. Quien la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

―Te estaba esperando. ―le susurró cálidamente, mientras le acariciaba su suave cabello rubio. Ella no opuso resistencia, se dejó acariciar, le gustaba sentirlo cerca. Pero la imagen de su esposo le vino a la mente.

―No debería estar aquí, yo…―pero las palabras de protesta de la joven, fueron calladas por un beso. Gin no podía resistir más las ganas de probar aquellos labios jugosos. Matsumoto parecía estar bajo su hechizo pues no se apartó, al contario, le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos entregándose al placer, Gin la rodeó de la cintura. Solo la luna era testigo de aquel acto de placer, de aquel robo de amor que Gin cometía en contra de Hisagi.

Solo cuando el aire falto en sus pulmones se separaron de aquel tórrido beso. Sus corazones seguían latiendo muy rápido. Gin mostraba una sonrisa de placer, Matsumoto se sintió culpable.

―Creo que yo fui quien cayó en tu hechizo. ―le dijo Gin besando su mano. Desde que la conoció un sentimiento muy fuerte de apodero de él, deseaba tenerla en sus brazos, sentir su calor, sus labios, su cuerpo. Ese sentimiento era tan fuerte que no le importaba nada con tal de tenerla junto a él.

―Yo no sé qué he hecho. ―dijo llorando, se sentía muy mal, muy confundía, amaba a su esposo pero desde que vio a Gin a los ojos, se había apoderado de ella un deseo dominante de estar con él y era tan fuerte que no podía luchar contra él.

―No te preocupes, muy pronto todo acabara y no tendrás dudas. ―dijo Gin quien se disponía a mirarla nuevamente, pero unas voces acercándose, le cambiaron los planes.

―Son los guardias. ―dijo Matsumoto asustada. ―si nos encuentran juntos nos mataran. ―dijo preocupada.

―Me iré por ahora. ―dijo Gin dándole un fugaz beso antes de desaparecer en medio de la noche.

―¡Señora Matsumoto! ―Exclamaron los guerreros sorprendidos de verla tan tarde en el jardín.

―No podía dormir y decidí tomar aire fresco. ― dijo nerviosa. ―Pero ya me iré a descansar. ―les dijo y después de despedirse con una sonrisa, volvió a su recamara.

A la mañana siguiente Matsumoto decidió ir a bañarse al río como lo hacía frecuentemente, ya que su esposo había ordenado se le acondicionara en un recodo de la ribera un refugio inviolable, allí donde la corriente era suave y tranquila y la vegetación exuberante proporcionaba un recatado albergue. Quería meditar sobre lo que había ocurrido, tenía que decidir si contarle o no a su esposo.

―Shunhei voy a bañarme al rio. ―le informó a su esposo.

―¿Quieres que alguien te acompañe?

―No es necesario, necesito estar sola. ―dijo Matsumoto. ―No tardare. ―le sonrió. ―Recuerda que te amo. ―le dijo besando sus labios. ―De pronto había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo, era como un presentimiento. Hisagi la vio marcharse, ignorando la batalla que había dentro del corazón de su esposa.

Cuando la joven iba a disfrutar de su baño matinal, le salió al paso Gin, el cual miró intensamente las pupilas serenas de Matsumoto quien al instante se sintió paralizada y alucinada. Él avanzó lentamente hasta quedar tan cerca de la bella esposa de Hisagi que podía escuchar el latido de su inquieto corazón.

Gin sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, la tomó entre sus brazos sin que la joven intentara evitarlo acabando por besar ávidamente los frescos labios de Matsumoto. Aunque solo había pasado un día, en él se había incrementado la necesidad por poseerla. Ella quedo indefensa ante el hechizo de sus ojos azules y se dejó llevar por el placer. Luego sin dejar de besarla, la cargo entre sus brazos y la condujo a lo más intrincado del bosque, donde dejaron fluir su pasión.

―No ha regresado Matsumoto. ―preguntaba Hisagi angustiado a sus sirvientes, pues la noche ya había caído sobre el pueblo.

―No, desde que salió en la mañana nadie la ha visto regresar. ―le contesto uno de sus sirvientes.

―¿Y si una fiera la atacó? ¿O si fue picada por una serpiente venenosa? ―se preguntaba Hisagi mientras caminaba inquieto en el salón.

―No se preocupe, la señora se sabe muy bien los lugares donde habitan las fieras. ―trataba de tranquilizarlo su sirviente, pero fue inútil ya que Hisagi seguía muy impaciente por no tener noticias acerca de su esposa.

Cuando era más de media noche salió en su busca seguido de varios guerreros que se dispersaron en todas direcciones, en tanto que él se dirigía al bosque llamándola a gritos. La noche sin luna hacía más tenebrosa la búsqueda, y Matsumoto no respondía a su llamado angustioso.

Cuando Hisagi estaba más temeroso por la suerte de su esposa, el tecolote cantó, entonces su corazón se llenó de miedo, pues tuvo un mal presentimiento.

―¿Acaso las predicciones del hechicero se han cumplido? ―gritó desesperado mirando al cielo.―¿Acaso ustedes han permitido que por siempre pierda el amor de mi amada esposa? ―les preguntó a los dioses cayendo de rodillas al suelo, bañado en lágrimas. Así estuvo un tiempo hincado e implorando a los dioses por el bienestar de su esposa, cuando se tranquilizó reinicio con su búsqueda.

Toda la noche se buscó a la desaparecida, entre las cuevas, en la profundidad de los ríos y cenotes, mas nadie pudo encontrar ni el menor rastro de la joven. Hisagi desesperado la presentía muerta, ya que no contestaba a sus gritos llenos de angustia, y cuando al amanecer, vencido por el infortunio, pensaba en regresar al pueblo, el canto lúgubre del tecolote le volvió a intimidar.

Mientras caminaba por una vereda que conducía a lo más profundo del bosque, le pareció escuchar voces suaves y delicadas por lo que se detuvo y esperó. El eco de voces proseguía, casi era un murmullo; pero él que era experto cazador, a pesar de la distancia, reconoció el timbre dulce y arrullador de su amada esposa, la cual pronunciaba palabras de amor.

―Te amo, llévame contigo Gin. ― susurraba Matsumoto. Aquellas palabras enfurecieron a Hisagi, quien desenfundo su espada.

El cacique, enloquecido de odio, corrió hacia el claro del bosque de dónde provenía el lenguaje amoroso, llegando a sorprender a la linda Matsumoto y al guerreo Gin fundidos en un apasionado abrazo.

Hisagi vio con horror como su esposa se había olvidado del gran amor que se tenían, de todos los años que habían pasado juntos. Los celos y el coraje se apoderaron de él, así que se abalanzó sobre su rival.

―¡Hisagi!¡Gin! ―gritó Matsumoto muy asustada mientras los veía combatir ferozmente. Gin también era hábil con la espada, así que el combate era muy parejo, pero al final fue Hisagi quien logró clavar su espada en el corazón del guerrero de los ojos brujos.

Gin cayó sangrante a los pies de Hisagi, su última mirada fue para Matsumoto, que vio angustiada aquella escena.

―Matsumoto. ―logró decir Gin en un último susurro, antes de que su corazón dejara de latir.

Pero la sed de venganza de Hisagi hacia el ladrón del amor de Matsumoto no paró ahí. Teniéndolo tendido a sus pies e inmisericorde, le arrancó los ojos que habían embrujado a su esposa y luego los clavó en el tronco del árbol más cercano.

Matsumoto entonces, despertó de su hechizo, pero al contemplar el cuerpo inerte de Gin y después de darle una mirada de arrepentimiento a su esposo, echó a correr hacia el río, y allí donde la corriente era más turbulenta y peligrosa, se precipitó a ella. No podía seguir viviendo después de haber traicionado a su esposo.

Hisagi contempló con profundo dolor como el augurio del viejo sajoo se había cumplido.

Los años pasaron, y aquel árbol que nunca había florecido un día dio flores y fruto. Era un fruto que semejaba ojos humanos. Muchos se preguntaban la razón de aquel milagro, hasta que un día un hechicero encontró la respuesta.

¡Eran los ojos de Gin Ichimaru que el cacique Hisagi había clavado en su tronco!

Él llegó también a saber que los dioses, benignos y comprensivos, les volvieron a dar vida con cualidades mágicas.

Aún en nuestros días los yerberos y hechiceros a ese fruto misterioso le llaman Cuauhixti, y lo buscan y recogen su semilla que actualmente llaman "ojo de venado", la cual aseguran sirve para "ahuyentar el mal de ojo".

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado esta leyenda, su nombre original es El Cuauhixti (árbol de los ojos)<strong>.

**Sajoo:** Hechicero.

**Tlacatécatl:** general.

**Cacique:** Era el guerrero más valiente de la tribu y jefe civil máximo.


	4. La leyenda de la princesa encantada

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Las leyendas pertenecen a la herencia cultural del pueblo.**

**Advertencia:** Contienen Ooc y no siempre serán finales felices.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS:<strong>

**Darisu-chan**: Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado la leyenda. Tienes razón, no he leído muchos fics GinRan, pero los que he leído siempre muere él al final, pero todo es culpa de Tite por haberlo matado en el manga.

**Nemesis2012: **A mí me gusta mucho el HisaRan gracias al capítulo 305, como me reí con ese capí por leer. Espero te guste esta leyenda.

**LeslymaY : **Si, la verdad no me imaginaba a Rukia siéndole infiel a Ichigo, gracias por leer y comentar.

**Kureimy: **Gracias, que bueno que te gusto la leyenda aunque no fuera IchiRuki. Yo también quiero que terminen juntos, aunque guardo esperanzas que Tite reviva a Gin, es que al final me empezó a caer muy bien. Por cierto, gracias por recomendar el fic.

**Nessie black 10: **Gracias, tienes razón sobre la leyenda, pues si dice que ella está bajo su embrujo. Pero yo quise dejar un poquito abierto el final.

**Anahis: **Gracias, creo que a ningún otro personaje le hubiera quedado el papel del guerrero de ojos brujos, pues Gin siempre mantuvo ese misterio al tener los ojos casi cerrados. Espero te guste esta leyenda.

* * *

><p><strong>Como estoy de vacaciones, me dio tiempo de terminar la leyenda antes, así que como no le veo el caso a tenerla guardada decidí subirla antes. Espero que les guste esta leyenda, que en esta ocasión no es mexicana (salió por sorteo), por lo que es un tanto diferente a las anteriores. Me imagino que conforme la vayan leyendo se les hará conocida.<strong>

**LA LEYENDA DE LA PRINCESA ENCANTADA.**

**LEYENDA CELTA.**

En un hermoso palacio, en una tierra lejana, se llevaba a cabo la fiesta en honor a la princesa recién nacida. Toda la nobleza estaba reunida en el salón disfrutando de la amena música, el baile tradicional, la exquisita comida y la más fina bebida que los reyes ofrecían. Ellos habían intentado por mucho tiempo tener hijos, pero sin éxito, y cuando la reina ya había perdido las esperanzas de procrear un sucesor, llegó a ella un hechicero que le ofreció la posibilidad de darle un hijo.

Por su deseo inmenso de ser madre, la reina aceptó la ayuda del hechicero, quien solo le dijo que a su debido tiempo regresaría por la paga. Pasó el tiempo y la reina dio a luz a una bebita de abundante cabellera negra, de piel blanca como la luna y de ojos violetas, a la que decidieron nombrar Rukia.

La reina de cabello negro y piel pálida, cargaba en brazos a la princesa de apenas cinco días de nacida, mientras disfrutaba de la fiesta, el rey de largo cabello negro y ojos grises, permanecía sentado junto a ella. Hasta ese momento todo era felicidad, pues el pueblo quería mucho a sus reyes pues eran bondadosos y justos, así que todos compartían la dicha de tener una princesa.

De pronto en el salón comenzó a sentirse un fuerte viento, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y por ellas entro un hombre vestido de blanco, tenía el cabello y ojos marrón. El hombre se detuvo en frente del trono de los reyes.

―¡Hechicero Aizen! ―exclamó con sorpresa la reina, pues ya no esperaba verlo de nuevo.

―Querida reina Hisana, veo que funcionó bien mi pócima. ―dijo Aizen con una sonrisa viendo a la pequeña niña producto de su magia.

―¿Has venido por tu pagó? ―preguntó serio Byakuya, poniéndose de pie. Él conocía la historia de cómo fue concebida su hija.

―Así es, ya es hora. ―dijo Aizen.

―Pide cuanto quieras, que te será dado. ―dijo Byakuya, pues estaba agradecido por el milagro de ser padre, esa niña era la luz de sus ojos.

―No es dinero lo que yo quiero. ―dijo el hechicero con voz profunda. Los reyes se sorprendieron y Hisana instintivamente apretó contra su pecho a la princesa. ―Mi deseo es tomar a la princesa por esposa cuando cumpla veintiún años. ―dijo para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

―Eso jamás. ―dijo Byakuya con firmeza.

―No tendrá un mejor esposo que yo. ―dijo Aizen. ―Desde ahora conseguirá mi protección y nunca le faltara nada.

―Ya te he dicho que no. ―dijo Byakuya furioso y llamó a sus guardias, quienes rodearon al hechicero. Pero este ni se inmuto.

―Será por las malas entonces. ―dijo arrogante Aizen. ―A partir de sus quince años, será mía cada año. ―sentenció con maldad. ― Y luego de recitar un conjuro, desapareció dando terribles carcajadas que llenaron de miedo a todos los presentes.

A partir de ese momento los reyes vivieron años de angustia y dolor por no poder salvar a su hija de ese destino cruel, destino que desconocían.

Años más tarde en la ciudad de Karakura, una noche el joven príncipe, Ichigo Kurosaki de dieciséis años, salió a dar un paseo nocturno al jardín.

Caminaba entre los rosales cuando vio a una joven doncella parada frente a la fuente, llevaba el cabello negro corto hasta los hombros y un largo vestido blanco, se asombró por verla descalza. Ichigo camino hasta ella, pero al pisar una rama seca, asustó a la muchacha, quien volteo a verlo. Fue entonces cuando Ichigo vio sus ojos violetas, que gracias a la luz de la luna, reflejaban un hermoso brillo. Por varios segundos sus miradas se cruzaron, entonces Ichigo camino hacia ella.

La muchacha asustada, corrió hacia los árboles que rodeaban el palacio, donde el bosque se hacía más espeso.

―Espera, no te vayas. ―le gritó Ichigo. ―No te hare nada. ―le gritó mientras la perseguía, pero la muchacha siguió corriendo. Cuando Ichigo llegó a donde comenzaba el bosque, ya no encontró rastro de la muchacha, lo único que vio fueron unas cuantas plumas que de seguro algún pato o ganso salvaje había dejado.

La noche siguiente Ichigo volvió al jardín, deseaba ver a aquella muchacha de nuevo, pero por más que espero la muchacha no apareció. Así pasaron algunos días, hasta que termino por olvidarse de ese fugaz encuentro.

El día que se cumplía un año de aquel encuentro, Ichigo se encontraba dormido en su cama. Se movió un poco para quedar de lado y de repente vio la figura de una pequeña doncella de ojos violetas y piel blanca que estaba parada al pie de su cama.

―¡Eres tú! ―dijo sorprendido, sentándose de inmediato. De nuevo cayó cautivado por aquella bella mujer. Quiso tocar su mano, pero de inmediato aquella mujer se desvaneció. Él no comprendía lo que había pasado. Cuando se despertó por la mañana no había ningún signo de que ella hubiera estado allí. Preguntó a las personas que trabajaban en el castillo si no la habían visto entrar, pero nadie la vio. Tampoco nadie supo decirle quien era o si vivía en el pueblo.

Ichigo no encontró descanso aquel día, pues se lo paso pensando en ella, y en que se había ido antes de que pudiera hablar una sola palabra con ella. Pero esa noche la chica apareció de nuevo en su recamara, esta vez llevaba consigo una pequeña arpa y tocó una canción para él, la más dulce que él hubiera escuchado nunca, así que cayo dormido hasta la mañana siguiente. Lo mismo ocurrió cada noche durante un año, la chica de ojos violetas aparecía ante él y tocaba su arpa, pero se marchaba antes de poder hablar con ella. Él desistió de querer acercársele, pues no quería que desapareciera, prefería tener la dicha de contemplarla aunque fuera de lejos.

Y al final de ese año ella no volvió y entonces Ichigo comenzó a sentirse mal, ya que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, y ansiaba verla por encima de todo.

―¿Qué tienes Ichigo? ―le preguntó su madre al ver que no comía.

―No es nada. ―le respondió deprimido, pues no les había dicho sobre sus encuentros nocturnos por temor a que lo creyeran loco.

―Lo que necesitas es una esposa. ―le dijo su padre, el rey Isshin. ―Ya estás en edad.

―Solo me casare con una chica de extraordinaria belleza, de cabello negro corto, de ojos violetas y de piel blanca como la luna. ―dijo Ichigo poniéndose de pie. ―cuando la encuentres avísame. ―dijo y se retiró del comedor.

―Ichigo sí que sabe lo que quiere. ―dijo Isshin sonriendo. Pero Masaki se quedó muy preocupada por el extraño comportamiento de su hijo.

Así que todo ese año el joven príncipe se la paso deprimido y angustiado por no poder ver a su amada, por no saber ni siquiera su nombre.

Al término de ese año, una noche que se encontraba en su habitación contemplando la luna, la chica de nuevo se le apareció al pie de la cama, ahora llevaba el cabello más largo, pero su belleza seguía igual. Así como el sentimiento de Ichigo hacia esa muchacha permanecía intacto.

―¡Has regresado! ―exclamó feliz Ichigo e intento acercarse a ella, pero se detuvo al ver que la chica retrocedía, no quería que desapareciera de nuevo.

La chica le sonrió cálidamente y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, lo condujó hasta el jardín, al lugar en el que se vieron por primera vez. Ahí ella se quedó contemplando la luna por un buen rato, mientras que él la observaba a ella.

―Como no sé cómo te llamas, te diré Luna. ―le dijo el chico. ―¿Te parece? ―le preguntó, ella le sonrió alegremente y él entendió que daba su consentimiento. Desde esa noche, Luna volvía a verlo cada noche, y aunque ella no pronunciaba palabra, Ichigo era muy feliz a su lado, él le platicaba siempre lo que le sucedía en el día, otras veces le declaraba su amor y ella solo lo miraba tristemente, otras veces solo contemplaba la luna o a ella, pero había noches en que él no podía reprimir sus deseos por acariciarla y cuando acercaba su mano a su rostro, ella desaparecía al instante.

Pero así como la primera vez, Luna volvió a desaparecer al finalizar el año. Esta vez fue mucho mayor el dolor y la tristeza para Ichigo así que empezó a no comer, se quedaba todo el día en la cama, y nadie sabía que le ocurría. Los hechiceros del pueblo iban a verle, pero no sabían ponerle nombre a su enfermedad ni encontraban cura para ella.

―Ichigo sigue muy mal. ―le comentó una noche Masaki a su esposo. ―Sigue sin querer comer. ―dijo preocupada.

―Si continua así, temó por su vida. ―dijo Isshin. ―No hay más remedio que llamar a Yoruichi, la gran hechicera de la Sociedad de Almas. ―dijo Isshin. Y así lo hizo, la mañana siguiente un mensajero especial partió en carruaje a buscar a Yoruichi.

Cuando llego al castillo, la mañana siguiente, nada más al ver a Ichigo dedujo que no tenía una enfermedad física, sino que estaba en su mente el problema. Así que mando marchar a todo el mundo de la habitación para hablar a solas.

―Tú no estás enfermo. ―le dijo Yoruichi. ―Tú estás así por una mujer, porque te has enamorado ¿Verdad?

―Es cierto, me he enamorado de la mujer más bella que he visto. ―dijo Ichigo decaído, seguía entre las sabanas.

―¿Y cuál es el problemas? ¿Acaso no es de la nobleza? ¿O es un amor prohibido? ―preguntó Yoruichi. Ichigo suspiro, si acaso fuera cualquier problema de esos, él no estaría así, pues lucharía en contra de todos para estar juntos.

―Solo viene a verme de noche, pero jamás pronuncia palabra y si la toco desaparece. ―contó Ichigo, Yoruichi lo escuchaba atenta. ―Además desaparece por un año entero.

―¡Ah! ―exclamó Yoruichi sorprendida, pues no se había topado con una situación así.

―Lo sé, sé que piensas que estoy loco. ―dijo Ichigo desesperado revolviéndose los cabellos. ― Y tal vez es cierto. ―dijo decaído. ―Ya no puedo hacer otra cosa que pensar en ella. ―Yoruichi lo miro con indulgencia.

―Te creo. ―dijo ella. ―en este mundo hay muchas cosas que desconocemos.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y entró la reina Masaki con semblante preocupado.

―Yoruichi ¿Has descubierto la enfermedad de mi hijo? ―preguntó angustiada.

―Es algo muy sencillo, pero a la vez complejo. ―contestó ella dejando confundida a Masaki. ―Solo está enamorado. ―sonrió. La reina suspiro más tranquila. ―Lo que deben de hacer es mandar a alguien a que busque a esa misteriosa mujer que cautivo el corazón de tu hijo. ―Aconsejo Yoruichi.

―Así lo haré. ―dijo Masaki. ―Mandare a buscarla por todo el país. ― Ichigo sonrió, sintió algo de esperanza en su corazón.

Pero pasados los meses, las esperanzas de encontrar a aquella mujer se desvanecieron como ella, porque por más que buscaron no hallaron a nadie que encajara con la chica que el príncipe describía, así que la reina Masaki volvió a llamar a Yoruichi.

―Hemos buscado por todo el país, pero no podemos encontrar a esa chica. ―le dijo Masaki a Yoruichi.

―No hay otro remedio que llamar a Kisuke Urahara. ―dijo ella. ―Él tiene la fama de ser el más sabio de la región.

Y así lo hicieron, el rey Isshin envió un mensajero para pedirle a Urahara que ayudara a su hijo. Así que Urahara aceptó el encargo y el mismo partió en la búsqueda de aquella mujer misteriosa.

Al cabo de varios meses Urahara se presentó ante los reyes de Karakura.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó preocupado el rey, pues su hijo seguía igual de deprimido.

―En una tierra lejana, llamada Gotei Trece, encontré a una muchacha con la misma apariencia y físico que me han dicho. ―dijo Urahara satisfecho. ―Ahora falta que el príncipe Ichigo vaya para comprobar que esa es la chica que esta buscando. ―dijo Urahara.

Cuando Ichigo se enteró de la noticia, su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría, la sonrisa y la esperanza regresaron a él. Así que sin demora, el rey, el príncipe y el sabio Urahara partieron a aquellas tierras. Para esto ya solo faltaban tres días para que se cumpliera el año desde que vio a Luna por última vez.

El viaje en carruaje duró un día. Pero al llegar a la ciudad no se dirigieron al castillo real, si no hacia lo más profundo de un espeso bosque, caminaron por horas hasta llegar a la orilla de un hermoso lago de agua cristalina. Alrededor del lago había muchas flores de hermosos colores.

―¿Por qué hemos venido aquí? ―preguntó ansioso el príncipe, pues deseaba con todo su alma volver a ver a su amada.

―Espera y veras. ―dijo Urahara.

Minutos después se escucharon pasos provenientes de una pequeña vereda, de ella salieron varias mujeres, ciento cincuenta, contaron ellos. Ellas llevaban un vestido sencillo, blanco en su mayoría, iban descalzas y lo que más les sorprendió fue ver que iban unidas en pareja por una cadena de plata, que llevaban en los pies.

Ichigo presto sumo cuidado a la hora de observarlas.

―Ahí está. ―exclamó feliz al encontrar a la chica que buscaba. Ella al igual que las demás llevaba un vestido blanco largo y llevaba una cadena plateada en el pie, pero se diferenciaba por llevar en el cuello un collar de oro. ―Es la chica que lleva un collar. ―le indico a sus acompañantes.

―¡Ah! ―exclamó con sorpresa Urahara. ―Ella es Rukia Kuchiki, la hija del rey de estas tierras, Byakuya Kuchiki. ―dijo Urahara.

―Rukia. ―pronunció Ichigo dulcemente, le pareció el más bello nombre que había escuchado, justo como ella, bella y delicada. Pero pronto su semblante cambio, pues notó que ella no tenía brillo en sus ojos, que estaba triste. Así que intento correr hacia ella, para liberarla de aquella atadura.

―Espera. ―lo tomó Urahara del hombro. ―Hoy no puedes llevártela. Primero tenemos que hablar con alguien.

Así que ese mismo día fueron al castillo del rey Kuchiki, muy a pesar de Ichigo, pues él deseaba tanto poder liberar a Rukia y llevársela consigo.

Esa noche no pudieron hablar con el rey, así que esperaron hasta el día siguiente para poder verlo, pero fueron invitados a pasar la noche en el castillo. Al día siguiente, muy temprano, el rey los atendió.

―¿A que han venido desde tan lejos? ―preguntó el rey. ―Debe ser algo muy importante para que el rey y príncipe de Karakura estén aquí.

― Así es rey Byakuya. ―dijo Isshin tomando la palabra y le explicó todo al padre de Rukia. ―Así que como puedes darte cuenta mi hijo está enamorado de tu hija y quiere casarse con ella. ―termino de decir Isshin. Byakuya lo escuchó atento.

―Me temo que eso no podrá ser. ―dijo Byakuya serio, pero en su voz se denotaba tristeza.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Isshin contrariado. ―¿Acaso te parece menos mi hijo? ―preguntó ofendido.

―No es eso. ―respondió Byakuya. ―Sé que mi hija también está enamorada de él. ―dijo para sorpresa y alegría de Ichigo. ―y de hecho le estoy agradecido, pues en los últimos años he visto a mi hija sonreír. ¿Pero acaso no te has preguntado porque Rukia desaparece al cabo de un año y por el mismo tiempo? ―le preguntó Byakuya a Ichigo.

Ichigo se desconcertó, no se había puesto a meditar sobre eso.

―Eso es porque sobre ella recae un poderoso hechizo. ―dijo Byakuya. ―Se convierte en ave durante un año y en su forma durante el siguiente. ―dijo el rey. Los demás quedaron horrorizados por aquella confesión.

―Entonces cuando ella va a verme…

―Está en su forma de ave. ―completó Byakuya. ―No sé cómo, pero por las noches su espíritu viaja recorriendo las ciudades. Tal vez para olvidarse un poco de su agonía. ―Ichigo se sintió triste. ―Pero desde que te conoció, solo ha ido a verte. ―dijo Byakuya. Al principio no le gustaba la idea de que su hija estuviera viéndose con él, pero al verla sonreír y el brillo de sus ojos cuando le hablaba de aquel chico, cuando recuperaba su forma humana, lo convencieron de aceptarlo.

―Tengo que hacer algo para liberarla. ―dijo Ichigo.

―Muchos lo han intentado, pero el hechicero es muy poderoso y siempre ha salido vencedor. ―comentó Byakuya.

―Pues yo lo haré, lo venceré. ―dijo Ichigo decidido a rescatar a la mujer que amaba.

―Si te das prisa todavía podrás encontrarla en su forma humana. ―dijo Byakuya. ―Hoy empieza su año como ave.

Dicho esto Ichigo fue al lago para encontrase con Rukia y derrotar al cruel hechicero Aizen.

―Rukia. ―la llamó en cuanto llegó a orillas del lago. Ella volteo y al verlo sonrió alegremente. Se acercó a él, quien cortó con su espada negra, la cadena que la unía con la otra chica.

―Ichigo. ―le dijo sollozando y se echó en sus brazos.

Por fin después de tanto tiempo pudieron sentir sus cuerpos, una sensación de calidez los llenó por completo.

―Ichigo, debes irte. ―dijo Rukia apartándose de él. ―Aizen no tarda en llegar y si te ve te matara. ―dijo con angustia.

―No me iré. ―sentenció el joven. ―He venido por ti y no me marchare sin ti. ―le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

―Pero…―la joven intentó protestar, pero fue callada por el roce de los labios de Ichigo con los suyos.

―Te amo Rukia. ―dijo Ichigo al separase de ella.

―Yo también. ―le dijo llorando. Ella nunca había sido más feliz, desde que lo conoció se enamoró de él, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a disfrutar del roce de sus labios, eso era algo que le parecía tan distante.

Ichigo la volvió a besar, pero de pronto sintió como un viento cálido los rodeaba. Se separó de ella y al abrir sus ojos la vio rodeada de lo que parecía humo dorado. Ella lo vio con tristeza, sabía que su sueño de estar juntos había acabado.

―Vete Ichigo. ―le suplicó antes de que el humo la envolviera por completo. Cuando el humo se dispersó, frente a Ichigo quedo la figura de un cisne blanco de ojos violetas. Luego miró hacia el rededor para encontrase con muchos cisnes más.

Se escucharon unos pasos acercándose y Rukia voló hasta donde se encontraban las demás aves. Ichigo pudo ver el terror en sus ojos. Se escondió detrás de un árbol para poder ver quien llegaba.

De entre la vereda aquella, salió un hombre alto de cabello marrón. Ichigo supo que era Aizen, y se tuvo que controlar para no salir corriendo para atacarlo.

―Aquí están otra vez, mis lindas chicas. ―dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa. ―Y ahí está mi preferida. Rukia. ―dijo viendo al cisne de ojos violetas. Camino lentamente hacia ella. ―Ya casi se te acaba el plazo que te di para que me respondieras si quieres casarte conmigo. ―dijo Aizen deteniéndose frente a ella, quien lo miraba asustada, pero no por ella, sino por la suerte que correría Ichigo.―Ya sabes que si aceptas, tu hechizo y el de las demás desaparecerá.

Rukia volteó a ver a otro lugar. Aizen supo que seguía rechazándolo.

―Así que sigues en ese plan ¿eh? ―dijo Aizen sin perder el control. ―Pero seré paciente, sé que pronto serás mía. ―le dijo agarrando su cabeza a la vez que se agachaba a su altura. ―Por las buenas o por las malas. ―dijo en un tono más serio. E hizo el movimiento de querer besar su pico por la fuerza.

―Déjala. ―gritó Ichigo saliendo de su escondite. No iba a permitir que la besara.

―Así que por fin sales. ―dijo Aizen poniéndose de pie. ―Me preguntaba que tenía que hacer para hacerte salir. ―dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Ichigo se desconcertó. ―¿Acaso pensabas que no sabía que estabas aquí? ―preguntó con ironía. ―Yo soy el gran Aizen, lo sé todo. ―dijo con arrogancia.

―Entonces sabes que vine a matarte. ―dijo Ichigo desenfundado su espada.

Aizen rio socarronamente y apareció una espada en su mano. Estaba tan confiado de sí mismo que se divertiría un rato con ese muchacho y pelearía contra Ichigo a su modo.

La batalla comenzó cuando Ichigo atacó a Aizen y este paro el golpe sin ninguna dificultad. Rukia observaba atenta el encuentro. La pelea duro varios minutos, en los cuales los dos atacaban con fuerza y coraje, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder a Rukia. Al final y haciendo uso de gran destreza, Ichigo logro encajarle la espada a Aizen en un costado. Aizen cayó al suelo mal herido. Al debilitarse, su magia se debilito también y las doncellas convertidas en cisne volvieron a su forma real. Todas corrieron hacia sus hogares, algunas asustadas, otras alegres.

Pero hubo una chica que permaneció en su lugar.

―Rukia. ―gritó Ichigo mientras corría hacia ella. Al llegar se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

―Ichigo gracias. ―le dijo ella. ―Me salvaste del encantamiento. ―le sonrió con dulzura, provocando en Ichigo deseos de volverla a besar. Así que la tomo entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente.

―No los dejare ser felices. ―dijo Aizen con sus últimas fuerzas.

Rukia e Ichigo se separaron y lo voltearon a ver. Él estaba tambaleándose de pie frente a ellos agarrándose su herida con una mano.

―Rukia, seguirás siendo cisne aun después de mi muerte. ―Amenazó Aizen e hizo un conjuro mientas en su mano aparecía un resplandor verde que aventó hacia Rukia. Ichigo la abrazó fuertemente y los dos fueron envueltos por el conjuro de Aizen, quien cayó muerto con el castigo de saber que a pesar de todo no pudo separar a aquella pareja.

Así Rukia e Ichigo tomaron la forma de cisnes, ella con plumaje blanco y ojos violeta y él con plumaje negro y ojos marrones. Los dos se miraron dulcemente, sabían que su amor era fuerte y superarían cualquier obstáculo, y después de acariciarse mutuamente sus cuellos, echaron a volar lejos del lago hasta el castillo de Byakuya. Y por donde ellos pasaban, la música que emitían era tan dulce que la gente que los oían caía dormida por tres días y tres noches.

Desde ese día los jóvenes príncipes vivieron un año en forma de cisne y un año en forma humana, pero su amor siguió siendo tan fuerte y grande como siempre, pues estaban juntos, por siempre juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Su nombre original es la leyenda de Angus y la doncella mágica. Se me hace muy parecida al lago de los cisnes, pero no se cual fue primero. Me gustaría preguntarles si quieren que sean puras leyendas mexicanas o también de otras culturas, porque tengo dos celtas y una española, aparte de varias mexicanas.<strong>

**Saludos y que estén bien.**


	5. La leyenda del último beso

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Las leyendas pertenecen a la herencia cultural del pueblo.**

**Advertencia:** Contienen Ooc y no siempre serán finales felices.

* * *

><p><strong>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME HACE FELIZ QUE LES GUSTEN LAS ADAPTACIONES: LeslymaY, Akisa, Darisu-chan, Nessie black 10, Nemesis2012, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Anahis.<strong>

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Darisu-Chan, espero te guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>LA LEYENDA DEL ÚLTIMO BESO.<strong>

**LEYENDA MEXICANA.**

La bella ciudad de la Sociedad de Almas, se distingue por sus muy hermosas y elegantes construcciones. Los edificios y casas construidos con ladrillo y pintados de colores pastel con techos de tejas rojas, dan muestra de la arquitectura clásica de la época y las calles de piedra y los balcones de las casas le dan un estilo acogedor.

Por estar situada en una colina, la ciudad está llena de estrechas calles y callejones. Muchas de las calles son tan angostas que los balcones de las casas colindan, por lo que es muy fácil salir al balcón y tocar con la mano la pared de enfrente. Y fue en una de estas casas, en las que se llevó a cabo una de las más lindas y trágicas historias de amor.

Rukia Kuchiki era una joven encantadora, muy bella y bondadosa, ella se había quedado al cuidado de su padre, pues su madre murió cuando era niña. Su padre, Byakuya Kuchiki era un hombre muy apuesto, pero de mal genio, llegando a ser violento en algunas ocasiones. Él fue un comerciante acaudalado hasta que su esposa Hisana enfermó y gasto casi todo su capital tratando de hallar un remedio para su mal.

Byakuya quería mucho a su hija, al punto de atemorizarle que algún día un hombre quisiera separarla de su lado, pues sentía que no podría soportar la pena de perder a su hija, el único amor que le quedaba. Por eso Byakuya Kuchiki siempre trato de tener a Rukia aislada de la sociedad. Rukia solo salía a la calle si era acompañada por su padre o por su doncella, Yoruichi.

Esa calurosa tarde Doña Rukia, como la llamaban los vecinos, ataviada en un fino vestido de encaje azul, largo y de vuelo, salió con su doncella al parque para distraerse un rato y para mitigar el calor con un delicioso helado.

Mientras disfrutaban de su rico helado de chocolate, ellas caminaban por el parque.

―Yoruichi, creo que ese caballero me está mirando. ―le comentó a su doncella, mientras agitaba con suavidad su abanico de tono azul, refiriéndose a un chico que vestía de pantalón negro, camisa blanca y sombrero negro, que desde una banca del parque no le quitaba la vista de encima.

―Ignóralo mi niña. ―le dijo Yoruichi. ―Ya sabes que a tu padre no le gusta que hables con desconocidos. ―en realidad a su padre no le gustaba que hablara con ningún tipo de hombre, conocidos o desconocidos y menos si él no estaba presente.

Ellas se sentaron en una banca del parque que quedaba casi enfrente de la del chico, a poco más de un metro de distancia. Rukia ya sabía cómo era su padre y por eso no se fijaba en ningún caballero, en realidad no había conocido a alguien que realmente le interesara; hasta ahora, pues no entendía el motivo, pero no podía dejar de contemplar a aquel chico de cabellera naranja.

Ese joven de cabellera naranja era Don Ichigo Kurosaki, un humilde minero a la vista de todos, pero en realidad al no tener familia y ser muy trabajador había amasado una pequeña fortuna. Ese día también disfrutaba de un paseo en el parque y al momento de ver a esa joven de ojos violetas también quedó prendado de ella.

―Yoruichi, podrías traerme una agua fresca, por favor. ―le pidió Rukia a su doncella, al ver que el joven la seguía viendo y presentir que tenía intenciones de hablarle.

Yoruichi no era nada tonta y enseguida se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la muchacha, pero no puso objeciones y fue a cumplir con su encargo. Ella se dedicó a cuidar a Rukia desde muy pequeña, por lo que la consideraba como una hija y quería que fuera feliz, que tuviera la oportunidad de experimentar el amor.

Después de que Yoruichi se alejara de Rukia para ir al puesto de aguas fresca al otro lado del parque, Ichigo no perdió tiempo y se acercó a la joven.

―Buenas tardes señorita. ―la saludó el chico con una inclinación y quitándose el sombrero. ―Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki.

―Buenas tardes. ―contestó ella con una leve inclinación de cabeza. ―Soy Rukia Kuchiki. ―dijo extendiéndole el brazo. El chico la tomo de la mano y le deposito un suave beso en ella, mientras la veía a los ojos. Ese momento fue mágico para los dos, por primera vez un sentimiento cálido les recorrió el cuerpo.

―Es un placer conocerla. ―dijo él soltando su mano.

―Igualmente. ―le dijo ella.

―No quiero que me tome como un atrevido. ―le dijo él. ―pero hay algo en usted que me llama la atención y me gustaría solicitar su permiso para cortejarla. ―Rukia lo miro sorprendida. ―Y claro está también se lo pediría a su señor padre. ―le comentó. Rukia se inquietó, temía que si su padre se enterara de que ese chico la pretendía reaccionaria violentamente.

―Lo siento, pero no puede ser. ―dijo poniéndose de pie y de forma nerviosa. ―Es mejor que me vaya. ―le dijo y caminó para buscar a su doncella. Pero Ichigo la detuvo agarrándola de la mano.

―Por favor no se vaya. ―le pidió amablemente. ―No me cause la tristeza de no volverla a ver. ―le dijo sin soltarle la mano y con una sonrisa cálida, en este punto Rukia se olvidó de sus temores, pues la sonrisa de ese caballero la derretía por completo. ―al menos bríndeme la oportunidad de ser su amigo. ―le pidió.

―Esta bien. ―contestó ella. ―Pero solo con la condición de que nos veamos a escondidas. ―le dijo temiendo su desaprobación, porque en aquella época eso estaba mal visto.

Ichigo se quedó pensando por un minuto, ella se veía muy distinguida y educada y se le había pedido aquello debería de ser por un motivo importante, además el solo quería estar cerca de ella, no le importaba si tenían que esconderse de la sociedad entera.

―Será como usted quiera. ―le dijo besando nuevamente su mano.

―Entonces nos veremos mañana en la iglesia del centro. ―le indico ella y después de darle una sonrisa, camino a encontrarse con Yoruichi, que la veía desde una esquina del parque.

Al día siguiente con la ayuda de Yoruichi Rukia logró salir de la casa de su padre, argumentando que le habían solicitado de la iglesia su ayuda para preparan a unos jóvenes para su comunión. Su padre que era muy devoto y confiando en el cuidado de Yoruichi, la dejo salir.

Cuando Yoruichi y Rukia llegaron a la iglesia, Ichigo ya las esperaba adentro con una rosa blanca en la mano.

―Me quedare afuera para asegurarme de que no venga tu padre. ―le dijo Yoruichi a Rukia y fue a pararse a la puerta de la iglesia.

Rukia le contó a Ichigo la razón por la que se tenían que ver a escondidas y él la comprendió, pero se propuso idear algo para poder estar con ella sin el temor de que su padre los separara. Así pasaron una hora platicando y conociéndose, solo basto esa corta hora para que en ellos naciera el amor, un lazo irrompible entre los dos.

―Ya es hora de irnos. ―gritó Yoruichi desde la puerta, pues la misa pronto comenzaría y la gente no tardaría en llegar.

―Quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera y no separarme de ti. ―le dijo doña a Rukia a don Ichigo. Tomándole la mano Ichigo se acercó a ella.

―Te prometo que no dejare que nada ni nadie nos separe. ―le dijo él besando su mano. ―Ni la muerte. ―dijo acariciando suavemente su mejilla, lentamente acortó la distancia entre ellos y la beso delicadamente en los labios, fue un beso corto, pues fueron interrumpidos por Yoruichi que les informaba que la gente ya estaba llegando.

Desde ese momento los dos se profesaron un amor profundo y ayudados por Yoruichi se veían a escondidas de Byakuya, en esa misma iglesia. Pero su felicidad no duró mucho tiempo.

Una tarde Rukia salió de nuevo con la excusa de ir a impartirles el catecismo a los niños, acompañada de Yoruichi por supuesto, pero se le olvido un pequeño detalle, su mantilla del cabello. Así que Byakuya al darse cuenta de ello, lo tomó y fue a la iglesia para dárselo, pues entrar a la iglesia sin cubrirse la cabeza era algo impropio.

Si Yoruichi hubiera estado parada en la puerta de la iglesia como todos los días, Byakuya no se hubiera enterado de nada pero ese día, para el infortunio de Rukia e Ichigo, Yoruichi ayudaba a un niño que se había perdido a buscar a sus padres.

Byakuya entró a la iglesia y vio con sorpresa como un joven de cabellera naranja estaba profanando los castos labios de su hija. Se acercó a ellos con pasos rápidos y lleno de ira.

―¡Suelta a mi hija! ―gritó enojado mientras jalaba bruscamente a Rukia del brazo.

―Padre. ―dijo la chica de ojos violetas con gran terror.

―En la casa hablaremos. ―le dijo Byakuya con una mirada fría. ―Y espero no volverlo a ver cerca de mi hija. ―amenazó a Ichigo.

―Espere. ―le gritó Ichigo al ver que la jalaba del brazo hacia la salida. ―Yo amo a su hija y quiero casarme con ella. ―le dijo cuándo Byakuya se detuvo. Él lo miro de arriba abajo.

―Un simple minero como tú, no puede aspirar a mi hija. ―le dijo arrogante, pues ya había oído hablar de él. y aunque ya no tenían una gran fortuna, seguían siendo la familia Kuchiki.

―Papá, pero yo también lo amo. ―dijo Rukia. ―Por favor…

―¡Qué te calles! ―la zarandeó violentamente. Rukia lo obedeció. Ichigo se llenó de coraje por ver cómo era maltratada, pero comprendiendo el lugar en el que estaban, no quiso hacer más escándalo. ―Se los advierto. ―les dijo con mirada fría. ―si los vuelvo a ver juntos te mataré… Rukia. ―dijo mirando a su hija. Pero ni Ichigo ni Rukia creyeron en aquella amenaza, ¿Cómo iba un padre a matar a su hija? Y menos él que le profesaba un gran amor.

Sin soltarla del brazo, se la llevo hacia la calle, mientras Ichigo solo contemplaba con tristeza como aquel hombre le arrebataba al amor de su vida.

―Contigo también tengo que hablar. ―le dijo enojado a Yoruichi que apenas regresaba a la iglesia. Ella solo bajo la mirada y se limitó a seguirlos pasos atrás.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Byakuya subió al cuarto de su hija y la aventó violentamente a la cama.

―Desde ahora tienes prohibido salir de tu cuarto. ―le dijo él.

―Papá, por favor, yo lo quiero. ―le dijo Rukia suplicándole desde la cama. ―Me quiero casar con él. ― Pero Byakuya no estaba dispuesto a perder a su única hija, así que solo la miro fríamente y salió del cuarto, encerrándola con llave.

Así pasaron varios días sin que doña Rukia pudiera ver a don Ichigo, ella presa de la tristeza y dolor se la pasaba llorando sobre su cama, él la esperaba todas las tardes en la iglesia con una rosa en mano, deseando verla llegar.

Como era tanta la insistencia de Rukia hacia su padre, de que la dejara casarse con Ichigo. Byakuya tomo una decisión y ese día se la comunicó a su hija.

―Papá, yo amo a Ichigo, por favor deja que me case con él. ―le insistía de nueva cuenta Rukia.

―Como veo que sigues con esa locura, he decidido mandarte a un convento a España. ―le dijo serio. Rukia lo miro sorprendida.

―No puedes hacerme esto. ―le suplico entre lágrimas, pero sin éxito, pues el corazón de su padre no se hablando.

En la noche que Yoruichi le subió la cena, aprovecho para desahogar sus penas con ella.

―No es justo que me aleje de él. ―lloraba Rukia en los brazos de su doncella. ―Porque mi papá es tan cruel.

―Compréndelo, desde la muerte de tu madre solo te tiene a ti. ―trataba de consolarla Yoruichi.

―Y ya te dijo cuándo me llevara a España. ―preguntó Rukia limpiándose las lágrimas.

―Me dijo que en unos días que tenga listo todos los documentos necesarios. ―dijo Yoruichi.

―Pero no me puedo ir sin despedirme de Ichigo. ―dijo Rukia asomándose al balcón, por el que se podía ver como la luna llena alumbraba el cielo.

―Pero tú no puedes salir. ―dijo Yoruichi poniéndose de pie. ―Si lo haces tu padre de verdad que se enojaría. ―dijo temiendo que su niña cometiera una locura.

―Ya sé que no puedo salir. ―dijo viendo la luna. ―pero tú sí. ―dijo volteando a verla.

Así que esa noche Rukia le escribió una carta a Ichigo narrándole la nefasta noticia de su partida. También le dijo que a pesar de la distancia el lazo que los unía jamás se rompería.

Así que a la mañana siguiente Yoruichi aprovecho que tenía que ir al mercado para llevarle a Ichigo, hasta la mina donde trabajaba, la carta de Rukia.

Ichigo desesperado por la angustia de no volverla a ver, se hizo mil conjeturas para solucionar su problema, eligiendo la más adecuada.

Decidió comprar la casa que colindaba con la de ella, por la parte de atrás. Como sus dueño se reusaban a venderla, les ofreció una elevada cantidad de dinero, que no pudieron despreciar.

Esa noche Rukia estaba sentada frente a su tocador, peinando sus negros cabellos, cuando escucho que algo golpeo a la puerta que daba al balcón. Con curiosidad se paro para ver que ocasiono ese extraño ruido y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Ichigo parado en el balcón de junto.

Él la miraba cariñosamente, con una gran sonrisa y con una rosa roja en la mano. El corazón de Rukia dio un vuelco de alegría, otra vez volvía a estar frente a su amado. Enseguida corrió hacia él.

―Te he extrañado tanto. ―le dijo.

―Yo también. ―le dijo mientras agarraba su mano y le depositaba un suave beso. Para él ese beso representaba la pureza de su amor.

Luego se fundieron en un largo beso y en un cálido abrazo. Varios días pasaron, en los que ellos disfrutaban de la felicidad que les brindaba estar juntos, siempre cuidados por Yoruichi. Pero la fatalidad los alcanzó una noche.

Byakuya subió al cuarto de su hija para decirle que partirían a España al día siguiente, se le hizo raro ver a Yoruichi en la puerta, como si cuidara algo. Aunque Yoruichi quiso persuadirlo de que no entrara porque ella estaba dormida, Byakuya no le hizo caso y entró al cuarto.

A través de las cortinas de la puerta pudo ver dos sombras fundiéndose en un beso, la ira lo domino por completo, él no podía permitir que le arrebataran a Rukia. Así que cegado por el enojo, saco la daga de plata que siempre llevaba entre sus ropas.

―No señor, ¿Qué va a hacer? ―le preguntó Yoruichi interponiéndose entre él y la puerta.

―Quítate de mi camino. ―le dijo furioso.

―Por favor no haga una locura. ―le pidió Yoruichi asustada. Ichigo y Rukia estaban tan absortos disfrutando de sus besos, que no se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

―Que te quites. ―le dijo Byakuya haciéndola a un lado con violencia. Ella cayó al piso.

Byakuya camino rápido, pero su enojo lo había cegado al punto de perder la cordura por un momento, que cuando estuvo cerca de ellos, le clavo la daga por la espalda a su hija, acertando en el corazón. Si no era solo de él, no sería de nadie.

El cuerpo de Rukia cayó desplomado al piso, sin vida. Ichigo vio aquella escena perplejo, todavía con la mano de Rukia entre las suyas.

Como si la venda se le hubiera caído de los ojos, Byakuya reaccionó y se arrepintió de lo que había hecho, se arrodillo frente al cuerpo inerte de su hija y lloró desesperado.

Ichigo seguía mudo por la impresión, no daba crédito a lo que había visto, no aceptaba que la mujer que amaba estuviera muerta. Seguía apretando fuertemente la mano de Rukia, pero esta estaba cada vez más fría. Ante lo inevitable, Ichigo le dio un último beso a la mano de su amada y se fue de ahí.

Pero don Ichigo amaba demasiado a doña Rukia y no podía seguir viviendo sin ella, así que una tarde se suicidó arrojándose desde la parte más alta de la mina donde trabajaba.

Las personas creen que las almas de los enamorados se reencontraron en el cielo, y que desde ahí mandan bendiciones y felicidad a todas las parejas de enamorados que se besan en ese callejón, al que desde ese trágico día se le conoce como el callejón del beso.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado la historia. La leyenda se llama "El callejón del beso".<strong>

**Me gustó como sonaba el "doña Rukia" y "don Ichigo", por eso lo utilice algunas veces. Saludos y que estén bien.**


	6. La leyenda de la vainilla

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Las leyendas pertenecen a la herencia cultural del pueblo.**

**Advertencia:** Contienen Ooc y no siempre serán finales felices.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS: Darisu-chan: <strong>Qué bueno que te gustó. Si yo también quiero ir ahí, sería tan romántico XD.** Nessie black 10**: me alegra que te haya gustado a pesar de lo trágico de la historia, yo no sé porque todas las leyendas mexicanas son así detrágicas. Espero que tengas tiempo de leer contrato de amor y que te guste el final**. HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **gracias por leer y comentar, cuando escribía "don Ichigo" me lo imaginaba vestido de traje, con bigote, sombrero y bastón y me daba mucha risa. **Nemesis2012: **gracias, que bueno que te guste la historia. Si Byakuya exagero, sus celos ya eran enfermizos.** Kureimy: **gracias, que bueno que te gustaron las dos leyendas. Espero disfrutes esta**. Anahis: **mechas gracias por comentar, espero que esta leyenda también te guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta leyenda me gusta mucho por desarrollarse en mi estado, espero la disfruten.<strong>

**LA LEYENDA DE LA VAINILLA. EL AROMA DEL AMOR.**

**LEYENDA TOTONACA.**

El pueblo de La Sociedad de Almas estaba edificado en una extensa región de tierra entre valles y cerros. Las mañanas eran perfumadas por los aromas que despedían las flores silvestres que lo rodeaban y eran alegradas por los cantos de los pájaros multicolores. Como la región era muy fértil sus habitantes se dedicaban a la agricultura del maíz, el frijol y la calabaza, por ello en ese pueblo se veneraba a la diosa de los frutos de la tierra, Unohana, y aunque ella la diosa principal, también adoraban otros dioses, como el dios Gordo, de la felicidad.

La diosa Unohana tenía un templo hecho en piedra en uno de los cerros más altos del pueblo, ahí se le adoraba a través de ofrendas frutales y florales, además del tradicional copal. Las encargadas de hacer los rituales a la diosa eran doce doncellas, las cuales hacían un voto de castidad de al menos cinco años, aunque había quienes lo hacían de por vida. Siendo el degüello el castigo al incumplimiento de dicho voto. Pero hasta ese momento ninguna doncella había sido sacrificada, pues todas cumplían con devoción sus tareas.

El tlaotoani de esa ciudad era Byakuya Kuchiki, un fuerte y apuesto guerrero. Él tenía por esposa a una encantadora doncella, llamada Hisana. Como era de esperarse de tan bella pareja, la princesa nació de una hermosura incomparable, de piel nívea, cabello negro como el ébano, labios rojos como la sangre y ojos violetas como las flores silvestres del campo.

El rey estaba muy orgulloso de su pequeña princesa, la amaba mucho, al punto de sentir celos de solo imaginar que algún guerrero posara sus ojos en ella. Así que pocas horas después de nacer, la cargó en sus brazos y fue al templo de la diosa Unohana.

―Diosa Unohana. ―dijo frente al altar de la diosa, en la que ya se había prendido copal. ―Te traigo a mi hija para consagrarla a tu servicio como símbolo de nuestro respeto. ―dijo el monarca con su hija en brazos. ―Es por ello que de por vida será casta para que pueda rendirte culto como una de tus doncellas. ―dijo Byuakuya con solemnidad y con su puñal con cuidado hizo una pequeña cortadura al dedo de la niña y ofreció una gota de su sangre a la diosa, como prueba del consagramiento de la princesa Rukia, a quien su padre desde su nacimiento le escribió su destino.

Rukia creció bajo el cuidado y cariño de sus padres y siendo una de las más fieles servidoras del culto a la diosa Unohana. Sabiendo su destino jamás posó la vista sobre algún hombre del pueblo. Y aunque para varios de los varones de la ciudad, su belleza no pasaba desapercibida, sabían muy bien que se atrevían a intentar algo con en ella, tendrían la muerte asegurada.

Pero la belleza de Rukia no solo era admirada por los mortales, cierto día que Rukia regresaba de cortar flores en el campo para ofrendárselas a la diosa Unohana, paso por el templo del dios Omaeda, el dios de la felicidad, y este se materializó.

―Dime pequeña doncella, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―le preguntó.

―Soy Rukia Kuchiki, hija del tlatoani Byakuya. ―dijo ella haciendo reverencia y mirando hacia el suelo, pues no podía atreverse a mirar a un dios al rostro.

―Nunca había visto una doncella de semejante belleza. ―le dijo el dios. ―Así que quiero que seas para mí. ―le dijo arrogante, pues creía que a un dios como él, nadie se le podía negar.

―Su propuesta me halaga. ―dijo Rukia por cortesía. ―Pero he sido consagrada al culto de la diosa Unohana y no se me permite tener relación alguna con ningún hombre. ―le dijo. En ese momento le agradeció a su padre por el voto de castidad, pues sería muy trágico para ella tener que aceptar a aquel dios gordo y anciano.

Por el momento el dios Omaeda se quedó conforme, pero no perdía oportunidad de cortejar a Rukia siempre que pasaba frente a su templo. Y ella haciendo uso de la inteligencia y diplomacia característica de un Kuchiki, lograba esquivarlo.

Cierto día los guerreros regresaron de una dura batalla con un pueblo enemigo, Hueco Mundo. Los festejos no se hicieron esperar, pues habían resultado victoriosos gracias a la alianza con el pueblo de Karakura, ya que Hueco Mundo era su enemigo común. Así que también los guerreros de ese pueblo asistieron, bajo el mandato de su príncipe, Kurosaki Ichigo, un valeroso y tenaz joven de cabello naranja y ojos marrones.

El rey Byakuya les dio una gran bienvenida y los invito a hospedarse por un tiempo en sus tierras, como agradecimiento por su valiosa ayuda. El príncipe y sus guerreros aceptaron encantados y se instalaron en la ciudad, después de una gran comida, donde abundaban las frutas, vegetales y la carne de venado y armadillo, el príncipe Ichigo decidió dar un recorrido para observar el paisaje.

Esa tarde el príncipe Ichigo recorría los verdes campos llenos de flores de diversos colores, cuando percibió un dulce aroma, la curiosidad por saber que flor o criatura emanaba tal grato perfume lo llevo a caminar varios pasos hacia el frente, su asombro fue grande al ver a una joven doncella recogiendo flores.

Se veía tan alegre, delicada y tan bella, que en ese mismo instante se enamoró de la joven. Y desde ese momento supo que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Se acercó con cautela hacia ella.

Rukia sintiendo que alguien se acercaba, se levantó con cuidado y volteo a mirarlo. Por primera vez las miradas marrón y violeta se encontraron, al momento los dos sintieron como una corriente cálida les recorría el cuerpo.

―No es mi intención asustarla. ―dijo el príncipe Ichigo. ―solo que me llego un aroma muy dulce y me dio curiosidad por saber de dónde provenía. ―dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa, que no pasó desapercibida para la chica.

―Han de ser las flores del campo, todas son tan hermosas y despiden aromas muy agradable. ―dijo acercándose a la nariz el ramo de flores multicolores que llevaba en la mano.

―Tal vez. ―dijo Ichigo, pero estaba seguro que ese maravilloso perfume no era de las flores, sino de ella. Los dos se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, solo contemplándose, pues sus corazones estaban tan acelerados que no les permitía pronunciar palabra alguna.

Al fin Rukia hizo el primer movimiento, avanzó hacia él.

―Ya es tarde y tengo que llevar estas flores a la diosa Unohana. ―dijo ella, obligándose a recordar que el amor estaba prohibido para ella.

―¿Eres doncella de su templo? ―preguntó con temor Ichigo, pues conocía que las doncellas de Unohana hacían el voto de castidad.

―Sí. ―dijo Rukia con ligera sonrisa. Era la primera vez que no le causaba alegría ser doncella de Unohana, pues aunque pareciera irreal o imposible, al ver a ese chico de cálida sonrisa y ojos expresivos, un sentimiento muy fuerte se había apoderado de ella. En ese instante se tenía que controlar para no correr a sus brazos y pedirle que la besara.

―¡Ah! ―exclamó con tristeza sabiendo que su amor era imposible. Pero al momento recapacitó, para el nada era imposible. ―Soy Ichigo Kurosaki y ¿tú? ―le preguntó, tenía que saber el nombre de la chica a la que amaba.

―Soy Rukia Kuchiki, la hija del emperador Byakuya. ―le dijo, como advertencia.

Ichigo supo que sería más difícil entonces, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para tener a esa mujer entre sus brazos.

Ichigo la acompaño hasta la falda del cerro donde se encontraba el templo de Unohana, los dos se miraron intensamente antes de despedirse y tomar rumbos distintos. Se equivocaron al creer que nadie había visto esas miradas cargadas de pasión y amor, pues el dios gordo, Omaeda, los miraba furiosamente desde su templo.

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir esa noche, no olvidaban ese encuentro tan grato y el que les provocaba muchas emociones. Ichigo todavía podía respirar aquel aroma que emanaba la chica, era tan dulce, embriagante y seductor. Por fin después de mucho pensar, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

A la mañana siguiente, después de hablar con el rey Kuchiki de varios temas entorno a los guerreros y armas, se dirigió al templo de la diosa Unohana, esperaría a Rukia.

No tardo mucho cuando vio que ella regresaba del campo, con flores en la mano, nuevamente el embriagante aroma llego hasta él. Decidido camino hacia ella, sin decirle nada la cogió con un brazo de la cintura y se la echo al hombro.

La princesa estaba totalmente sorprendida y asustada, tiro las flores que llevaba en la mano. Él se echó a correr con ella acuestas, como era muy pequeña y delgada, no le costaba trabajo correr.

―Suéltame, suéltame. ―decía Rukia mientras le golpeaba el pecho con las manos. ―Mi padre te matara por tu atrevimiento. ―decía la chica, pero el joven no la bajo, no iba a dejarla escapar. Los sacerdotes y guerreros, que ya estaban enterados de la situación, tomaron sus armas y fueron tras el raptor de la princesa. Byakuya y Hisana rogaban a los dioses por el bienestar de su hija.

―¡Que me sueltes! ―seguía gritando la princesa. ―Yo estoy consagrada a la diosa Unohana y no puedo sentir nada por ti. ―dijo ella tratando de parecer sincera. El joven se detuvo y la deposito suavemente en el piso, frente a él.

―Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada por mí. ―le dijo el chico viéndola fijamente. ―Y entonces te dejare aquí y no volverás a verme. ―él habida visto en sus ojos el mismo amor y deseo que el sentía, por eso se había decido a huir con ella.

―Ya te lo dije. ―dijo cruzándose de brazos. ―Tu no me provocas ningún sentimiento.

Pero Ichigo no estaba convencido, así que agarró con una mano su nuca y rápidamente la acerco a él, dándole un beso apasionado en los labios. Al principio ella se quedó estática, quería demostrarle que sus besos no significaban nada, pero después todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pidiéndole más. Quería seguir saboreando sus dulces labios, así que cruzo sus brazos en su cuello y correspondió al beso.

―Pensé que no sentías nada por mí. ―le dijo el chico con una sonrisa de satisfacción después de que se separaron. Ella se sonrojó.

―Yo…―ella no sabía que decir, le daba pena admitir que se había enamorado.

―Shhh, no digas nada. ―le dijo Ichigo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. ―Ahora eres mía, por siempre mía. ―le dijo en un susurro, mientras la volvía a besar.

―Sí…por siempre tuya…―dijo Rukia mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente.

Pero los ruidos de los guerreros acercándose los alertaron.

―Tenemos que huir de aquí. ―dijo Ichigo tomándola de la mano.

Así los dos corrieron hacia el bosque, estaban seguros de que si llegaban ahí sería muy difícil que los encontraran.

Pero el dios Omaeda sintiéndose ofendido por el desprecio de la princesa por un simple mortal, envió una lluvia de fuego impidiéndoles el paso hacia el bosque. Los sacerdotes y guerreros les dieron alcance y al darse cuenta de que la princesa correspondía al príncipe enfurecieron, pues eso era considerado una profanación al culto de Unohana.

Ichigo abrazó a Rukia tratando de protegerla de las bolas de fuego que caían y que de repente dejaron de caer para darles paso a los guerreros. Esa era la venganza de Omaeda.

―Ichigo te amo. ―dijo Rukia sollozando, pues sabía que era el final para ambos.

―Yo también te amo. ―dijo él. ―mi pequeña fragancia del campo. ―dijo abrazándola con más fuerza.

De pronto uno de los guerreros alzo su espada y de un solo tajo degolló al príncipe, la princesa corrió con la misma suerte. Los guerreros y sacerdotes se sorprendieron cuando el lugar se vio envuelto en una cálida y dulce fragancia.

Los guerreros tomaron los cuerpos de los amantes y los llevaron al templo de la diosa Unohana, en donde en el adoratorio los sacerdotes, después de implorar el perdón de la diosa por tal atrevimiento, les extrajeron los corazones, que fueron puestos en una urna dorada como ofrenda.

Los cuerpos fueron después arrojados a una barranca, pues aunque sus padres la amaban mucho, no podían ir en contra de las reglas de la ciudad, y aquel era el castigo para los que deshonraban el culto a los dioses. Lo único que pudieron hacer es permitir que los arrojaran juntos, así por lo menos estarían juntos en el final de sus días.

Días después, un habitante del reino que caminaba en lugar donde habían sido muertos los príncipes, se dio cuenta de que ahí la hierba había comenzado a secarse, pensando que quizá la sangre regada ahí tuviera un maléfico influjo. Pero cual fue la sorpresa que se llevaron, cuando una semana después, vieron que ahí había brotado un arbusto que de manera prodigiosa, en unos cuantos días se elevó varios palmos del suelo y se cubrió de espeso follaje.

Cuando el árbol alcanzó su crecimiento total, comenzó a nacer junto a su tallo una orquídea trepadora que, también con asombrosa rapidez, echó sus guías de esmeralda sobre el tronco del arbusto, con tanta fuerza y delicadeza a la vez, que parecían los brazos de una mujer.

El ardiente sol del trópico apenas si traspasaba las frondas del arbusto, a cuyo amparo, la orquídea se desarrollaba como una novia que reposa en el seno de su amado. Y una mañana se cubrió de mínimas flores y todo aquel lugar se inundó de inefables aromas.

Atraídos por tanto prodigio, los sacerdotes y el pueblo no dudaron ya que la sangre de los dos príncipes se había transformado en arbusto y orquídea; y su pasmo aumentó cuando las florecillas olorosas se convirtieron en largas y delgadas vainas que al madurarse, despedían un perfume todavía más penetrante, como si el alma inocente de Rukia le brindara a su amado la fragancia más exquisita.

La orquídea fue objeto de reverencioso culto, se le declaró planta sagrada y se le elevó como ofrenda divina de los adoratorios de los dioses; así, de la sangre de una princesa, nació la vainilla que en totonaco es llamada "xanath" (flor recóndita) y en azteca "tlilxóchitl" (flor negra).

* * *

><p><strong>Tlatoani:<strong> (del náhuatl 'el que habla, orador'), era la forma para llamar a los gobernantes de un pueblo o ciudad.

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia, que esta vez no le cambie el nombre.**

**No sé por qué pero esta semana me dieron muchas ganas de leer un fic Byakuya/Yoruichi, pero no hay de ellos en español T.T . Si de casualidad alguien ha leído uno donde salga esta pareja o Byakuya/Soi fong, recomiéndenmelo por favor. **

**Saludos y que estén bien.**


	7. La leyenda de un dios enamorado

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Las leyendas pertenecen a la herencia cultural del pueblo.**

**Advertencia:** Contienen Ooc y no siempre serán finales felices.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS: Darisu-chan: <strong>gracias por leer y comentar, espero que esta leyenda también te guste. **Akisa: **Sí, la leyenda del callejón del beso es de Guanajuato, pues el árbol no es uno en especial, ya que la vainilla es una planta que se enreda en los troncos de los árboles.** Anahis: **gracias por comentar**. HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Es que si es bastante triste el desenlace de esta pareja, gracias por comentar.** Nessie black 10**: Soy del estado de Veracruz, para ser más exacta del puerto de Veracruz. Pues el árbol puede ser cualquiera, ya que la vainilla es una planta como las enredaderas, que se van extendiendo a lo largo del árbol. Contestando a tu pregunta de contrato de amor, jejeje sí es Mina de Sailor Moon, es que como tengo un crossover de Sailor Moon y bleach (que aun no termino) pues se me ocurrió ponerla XD. **LeslymaY : **gracias por leer y comentar, espero que esta leyenda también te guste.** Kureimy: **Gracias, que bueno que te gusto la leyenda. Con respecto al fic de "Te enamoraras de mí", espero que pueda publicarla pronto, es que lo pensé bien y no me iba a dar tiempo de adaptarla, porque estoy escribiendo otro fic que quiero publicar cuando termine este. Y estaré esperando tu fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo está dedicado a Kureimy, porque sé que compartimos el mismo gusto por esta pareja.<strong>

**LA LEYENDA DE UN DIOS ENAMORADO.**

**LEYENDA CELTA.**

Hace muchos siglos existió una ciudad llamada la Sociedad de Almas, pero no era ciudad común, ya que esta ciudad estaba localizada en lo más alto y recóndito del cielo, pues ahí era donde habitaban los dioses que controlaban la vida y muerte de los hombres.

En aquella época los dioses eran seres crueles e injustos, que no se tocaban el corazón para castigar a los humanos si ellos comprendían que habían hecho algo incorrecto. Todos los dioses tenían un poder especifico, por ejemplo estab el dios del hielo, el dios del viento, el del agua, pero todos ellos compartían poderes mágicos y la habilidad del Shunpo, ue les permitía desplazarse rápidamente, aunque esta habilidad solo dos dioses la manejaban a la perfección. De entre todos los dioses, el más poderoso y el más respetado era el dios del fuego, Yamamoto Genryusai, un dios de más de dos mil años. Él era el que se encargaba de tomar las decisiones, muchas veces injustas ante la vista de la diosa de la sabiduría y de la velocidad, Yoruichi Shihoin.

Yoruichi Shihoin no era una diosa común, pues a ella le encantaba ayudar a los mortales, cuando los veía en peligro les proporcionaba algo de sabiduría o les daba rapidez para que pudieran solucionar sus problemas o al menos escapar de ellos. Y aunque Yamamoto varias veces le advirtió que dejara de ayudar a los hombres, ella ignoró sus amenazas.

Pero un día en que los ayudó a escapar de morir quemados a causa de la furia de Yamamoto, este la castigó con la pena máxima para un dios, el destierro al mundo mortal.

Yamamoto estaba sentado en su trono de madera, a sus costados y en dos hileras, estaban formados los demás dioses bajo su mando. Al frente de él, estaba Yoruichi de pie, esperando su castigo.

―Yoruichi Shihoin. ―dijo el dios Yamamoto poniéndose de pie. ―Se te acusa de alta traición a la Sociedad de Almas, por haber ayudado a escapar a los mortales que desobedeciendo nuestras reglas, no han pagado su ofrenda. ―dijo con enojo. ―¿Cómo te declaras? ―le preguntó a Yoruichi, quien lo escuchaba atentamente, pero sin bajar la cabeza en ningún momento.

―Soy culpable. ―dijo con tranquilidad. ―Soy culpable de evitar que los dioses crueles y despiadados les hagan daño a los humanos. ―dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, provocando el enojo del dios mayor.

―Aunque no puedas perder tu inmortalidad. ―dijo Yammamoto con voz autoritaria. ―serás condenada a vivir en la tierra sin tus poderes, jamás se te permitirá regresar a la Sociedad de Almas. ―dijo dando un fuerte golpe al piso con su bastón, de él salió una luz azul que recorrió el piso hasta llegar a Yoruichi y la envolvió por completo. Ella sintió como iba perdiendo sus poderes. ―Espero que con esto aprendas a no desafiar a los dioses. ―dijo el dios mayor.

Pero Yoruichi se mantuvo decidida, y aunque le dolió perder sus poderes, no mostro ni debilidad ni dolor antes los dioses. Mientras era conducida por otros dioses hacia la puerta que conectaba con el mundo mortal, siempre se mostró firme y con una sonrisa. Ella fue a vivir al mundo humano conservando su velocidad y su inmortalidad.

Los siglos pasaron y los dioses de la Sociedad de Almas cambiaron su actitud ante los humanos, pues vieron con buenos ojos como ellos luchaban para vencer las dificultades y nunca perdían las esperanzas, pero para con Yoruichi no cambiaron las cosas, ella seguía exiliada. Pero ya se había acostumbrado al mundo humano y tenía una casa acogedora en el campo y cerca de un arroyo.

Una mañana un joven dios bajo a la tierra para cumplir su misión. Él era el dios encargado de llevarse el alma de los muertos al cielo o al infierno, según se hubieran portado en vida.

El dios caminaba cerca de la orilla del rio rumbo a una casa de madera, en la que agonizaba un hombre mayor, víctima de una caída de caballo. El joven caminaba aprisa, pues quería regresar lo antes posible al cielo. Pasó cerca de una joven de piel morena y cabello morado que estaba sentada sobre una roca, y aunque le llamó la atención sus ojos amarillos, pasó de largo.

―Espera, dios de la muerte. ―le llamó la chica para su sorpresa. Él se detuvo en seco y se dio media vuelta. ―Sí, te hablo a ti. ―le dijo con una sonrisa, levantándose de la piedra.

El dios de cabello negro y ojos grises la miro extrañado, pues no era normal que un humano pudiera verlo.

―¿Puedes verme? ―le preguntó intrigado, aunque sin cambiar su semblante serio.

―Claro, no soy una humana normal. ―dijo ella, no planeaba decirle que era una diosa exiliada. El dios no le dio mayor importancia al suceso y se dio la media vuelta para ir a cumplir con su encargo, no le gustaban las demoras.

―¡Hey!, te estaba esperando. ―le gritó Yoruichi, logrando que de nuevo volteara a verla. ―Necesito hablar contigo antes de que te lleves el alma del señor. ―le dijo sorprendiéndolo aún más por saber que él era el dios de la muerte.

―¿Cómo sabes quien soy? ―le preguntó serio.

―Eso no importa. ―le dijo acercándosele. Ella lo reconoció porque el llevaba el símbolo del dios de la muerte, el kenseikan. ―Lo que quiero es que retrases la muerte de ese hombre. ―le dijo.

―¿Retrasar su muerte? ―preguntó. ―Eso no lo puedo hacer. ―le dijo serio y se dio la media vuelta para seguir caminando, eso era algo que él, Byakuya Kuchiki, jamás haría pues era romper las reglas de los dioses.

―Espera por favor. ―le dijo Yoruichi interponiéndose en su camino. ―No te pido que no te lo lleves, solo que esperes un poco hasta que su hijo pueda venir a despedirse de él. ―le pidió de forma amable. Al ser inmortal, ella había convivido con ese señor mucho tiempo, él era el único que conocía su secreto, por lo que le había tomado gran cariño.

―Ya te he dicho que no puedo hacer eso. ―le dijo serio, mirándole a los ojos, pero de forma altiva. ―Ahora déjame seguir con mi misión. ―le pidió de forma cortante. Ella no se sorprendió, esperaba esa respuesta, pero tenía otro plan en mente.

―Te propongo un trato. ―le dijo con una sonrisa, Byakuya sintió curiosidad por saber qué tipo de trato podría proponerle una simple mortal, a él, el dios de la muerte. ―Te desafío a un duelo de velocidad y si te gano esperaras hasta que el hijo del señor venga a despedirse. ―propuso Yoruichi.

―¿Y si pierdes? ―preguntó el dios, quien no se podía negar a ningún desafío, además estaba muy confiado en que vencería fácilmente a la insignificante mujer, pues el tenia gran manejo de la técnica de los dioses conocida como Shunpo, que lo ayudaba a hacer su trabajo en menos tiempo.

―Entonces no podre objeciones en que te lleves al señor. ―contestó ella. ―Y además seré tu fiel sirviente. ―le dijo Yoruichi.

La idea de tener una sirviente mortal no le disgusto del todo, le podría servir para algo, a lo mejor podría entender un poco más las costumbres de los mortales.

―Acepto. ―dijo el dios Byakuya, muy confiado de ganar el desafío.

Entonces él dio ventaja a Yoruichi para que corriera, después con el Shunpo apareció delante de ella y cuando ya la iba a agarrar, se sorprendió de que ella desapareciera rápidamente. Así estuvieron un par de horas apareciendo y desapareciendo con Shunpo.

―¿Pero cómo puedes utilizar el Shunpo? ―le preguntó Byakuya a Yoruichi en un momento que habían parado. Ella le regaló una sonrisa de satisfacción.

―Porque soy Yoruichi Shihoin, la diosa de la velocidad. ―le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

Entonces Byakuya se acordó de la historia de la diosa exiliada y teniéndose que tragar su orgullo, muy a su pesar, se dio por vencido, porque sabía que por más que se esforzara no iba a poder atraparla.

―Qué astuta eres. ―le dijo reconociendo que había caído en su trampa. ―como soy un dios con honor, cumpliré mi palabra. ―Yoruichi sonrió victoriosa. ―Esperare aquí hasta que me lo pueda llevar. ―dijo Byakuya sentándose en una piedra a orillas del rio.

―¿Eh? ―preguntó sorprendida. ―Pero tal vez tarde algunos días en venir, su hijo está de viaje. ―le comentó preocupada.

―No puedo regresar a la Sociedad de Almas sin haber cumplido mi misión. ―dijo resignado.

Entonces Yoruichi se apenó por haberlo metido en esta situación, así que lo invitó a quedarse en su casa hasta que pudiera volver al cielo con el alma del señor. Pasaron cuatro días hasta que Byakuya pudo cumplir con su misión.

En esos cuatro días que había convivido con Yoruichi, ella le mostró las maravillas del mundo humano, le enseño a disfrutar de cada instante, de la naturaleza, de la tranquilidad que proporcionaba contemplar los peces en el arroyo y sobre todo la alegría y calidez que brindaba estar en compañía. Por un momento el dios se olvidó de la soledad en la que vivía.

―Creo que ha llegado el momento de despedirnos. ―le dijo Yoruichi, cuando por fin Byakuya había conseguido el alma que necesitaba.

―Sí. ―le respondió sereno, pero en su interior surgió un sentimiento extraño, algo que le decía que no quería separarse de aquella bella mujer. Pero su orgullo de dios no le permitía reconocer que se había enamorado de ella. Además estaba el hecho de que era una exiliada, solo esperaba que no fuera a tener problemas por haber estado con ella por cuatro días y sobre todo por el retraso en llevar el alma humana.

―¿Nos volveremos a ver? ―preguntó Yoruichi de repente, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por la pregunta. Desde que fue exiliada, se había jurado no tener relación alguna con un dios, pero había algo en Byakuya que le llamaba la atención, no podía negar que se sentía atraída por él.

―No lo creo. ―dijo Byakuya y abrió la puerta que conectaba al cielo y la atravesó, seguida por el alma del anciano que se despedía alegre de Yoruichi.

Pasaron varios días y Yoruichi seguía con su vida del campo, se dedicaba a sus cultivos o a sus animales, pero ni un día dejo de pensar en aquel dios de cabello negro y ojos grises, que a pesar de mostrarse orgulloso y altivo, ella había descubierto otra faceta suya, el de un hombre cálido y falto de amor.

Estaba terminando de cosechar zanahorias, cuando sintió una ráfaga de viento detrás suyo, al levantarse y girarse para ver que era, se sorprendió mucho al ver a Byakuya parado frente a ella.

―Byakuya. ―Exclamó con sorpresa, mientras el viento revoloteaba su cabello morado.

Byakuya se había resistido mucho tiempo a creer que esa mujer fuera especial para él, pero su recuerdo lo afectaba sobremanera, siempre recordaba su risa alegre o esos intensos ojos amarillos, así que al final se dio por vencido y aceptó que estaba enamorado.

―Pensé que no te volvería a ver. ―dijo Yoruichi al ver que Byakuya solo la miraba en silencio.

―Tengo una misión aquí cerca. ―dijo Byakuya. Pero Yoruichi descubrió el mensaje secreto por su mirada, así que tirando las zanahorias al piso, rodeó con sus manos el cuello del dios y lo atrajo hacia ella. Byakuya se sorprendió por aquello, pero no opuso resistencia. Así que Yoruichi acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó apasionadamente. Byakuya se dejó llevar por la desbordante pasión del momento y correspondiendo al beso, la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura.

Desde ese día Byakuya la visitaba todas las tardes, a veces no eran necesarias las palabras, solo les bastaba sentarse juntos a contemplar la tranquilidad del arroyo.

Pero su relación no tardó en ser descubierta por Yamamoto, a quien no le gustó para nada, así que una tarde se apareció frente a ellos.

―Byakuya Kuchiki. ―habló el anciano en tono autoritario. ―Estas deshonrando a los dioses al mezclarte con una exiliada. ―le dijo Yamamoto, Byakuya y Yoruichi lo escuchaban en silencio. ―Además me he enterado que por ella retrasaste una misión. ¿Acaso no sabes el desequilibrio que eso puedo causar en el flujo de las almas? ―le preguntó enojado.

Byakuya no contestó, no podía responder, sabía que Yamamoto tenía razón, que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar amar a Yoruichi.

―No fue para tanto, solo fueron cuatro días. ―replico Yoruichi. Yamamoto la dio una severa mirada.

―Tú has sido la causante de todo. Así que haré lo que debí de haber hecho desde el principio. ―dijo enojado y golpeó con su bastón el suelo, al instante Yoruichi se transformó en un estanque de aguas cristalinas.

Byakuya solo miró incrédulo y a la vez asustado. Él era poderoso, pero no tanto como Yamamoto, por lo que no podía anular el hechizo.

―Espero que así se termine tu relación con ella. ―dijo Yamamoto. ―ahora regresemos a la Sociedad de Almas. ―le ordenó al joven dios.

Antes de marcharse Byakuya arrojo una flor blanca al estanque, que corto del campo.

―Regresaré. ―le prometió a su amada.

Y Byakuya cumplió su promesa, todas las noches bajaba al mundo humano y se dormía a orillas del estanque, y al despertar cada mañana, se miraba en él. Aunque no podían disfrutar su amor plenamente, ellos se conformaban con estar así, juntos.

Pero Yamamoto seguía sin aceptar aquella relación, así que un día que estaba muy furioso porque Byakuya comenzaba a descuidar sus deberes, le lanzó un hechizo a Yoruichi convirtiéndola en una mosca púrpura.

Byakuya estaba junto a ella cuando el hechizo surtió efecto, con tristeza extendió su mano para que Yoruichi se posara en ella. Aunque no le dijo nada, le dio una mirada de amor profundo, que Yoruichi agradeció en el alma.

―Yoruichi… ―Estaba por hablar Byakuya, pero un fuerte viento, provocado por Yamamoto, arrastró a la joven muy lejos de él.

Byakuya sintió un dolor profundo al perder a su amada, ya no se imaginaba su vida inmortal sin ella. Así que sin pensarlo mucho se quitó el Kenseikan de su cabello y comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que se había perdido Yoruichi. Ya solo ella le importaba, y así se tardara mil años buscándola, estaba decidido a encontrarla.

Ya habían pasado cien años y Byakuya seguía buscando a Yoruichi, ya había recorrido los más sofocantes desiertos, las más espesas selvas, los cerros más empinados, pero no había hallado ni rastro de Yoruichi.

―Espérame Yoruichi, te encontrare. ―dijo al viento, esperando que este llevara sus palabras hasta ella. ―Te lo prometo. ―dijo mientras se sentaba a la sombra de un árbol para descansar. Su largo viaje no había sido del todo tranquilo, pues Yamamoto le mandaba a veces muchas pruebas para superar, e incluso a veces bajaba un dios para luchar contra él y tratar de llevarlo de nuevo al cielo. Y aunque gracias a que él era un dios fuerte y poderoso había podido vencer todos los obstáculos, pero aun así había días que le resultaban muy cansados.

Igualmente Yoruichi había pasado esos cien años buscando el camino de regreso hacia Byakuya, pero también se había enfrentado a muchas dificultades, el fuerte viento de las costas, el frio intenso de las montañas y los cientos de animales que habían intentado comérsela. Pero una mañana, ya estando apunto de desfallecer, pues sin querer había caído a un rio y estaba siendo arrastrada por la corriente, la vio un dios bondadoso y la rescató del agua llevándola a su palacio en las profundidades del rio.

―Despierta Yoruichi. ―pudo escuchar la cálida voz de alguien llamándola. Al abrir los ojos, se topó con un hombre rubio que la miraba alegre. ―Veo que te encuentras bien.

―Si gracias. ―dijo Yoruichi sentándose, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que ya era humana de nuevo. ―¿Cómo es posible? ―preguntó mirándose con sorpresa sus manos.

―Es que se varios trucos. ―dijo sonriendo el dios, que más tarde se presentó como Urahara Kisuke.

Ella solo descansó un día en aquel palacio y luego fue a buscar a Byakuya, gracias a que Urahara que le indico donde estaba, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con su plan.

Byakuya seguía dormido sentado bajo el árbol.

―Despierta. ―escuchó una melodiosa voz y sintió una suave mano acariciando su mejilla. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada de Yoruichi, quien se había arrodillado junto a él.

―Yoruichi. ―dijo con alegría.

―Te extrañe. ―le dijo ella y sin dejar que hablara, se acercó a él y lo besó apasionadamente. Cuando se separaron Byakuya la jaló hacia su pecho y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Sin palabras Byakuya le hizo saber cuánto la amaba y la extrañaba. Aunque habían pasado cien años, su amor no había disminuido, es más cada día se hacía más grande, y estaban seguros que duraría para la eternidad.

Pero Yamamoto de nuevo hechizo a Yoruichi y el viento mágico volvió a separar a los enamorados, él seguía enojado con Byakuya por haber dejado su sitio como dios de la muerte, así que no lo dejaría ser feliz.

Así volvieron a pasar doscientos años, en los cuales ni Byakuya ni Yoruichi desistieron en la búsqueda de su ser amado, pero Yamamoto siempre se encargaba de evitar su encuentro pues cada vez que estaban cerca de encontrarse él lanzaba un fuerte viento que arrastraba a Yoruichi. Esta vez Yoruichi fue a caer a la copa de vino de la reina Unohana, quien sin darse cuenta bebió de la copa y quedo embarazada, y a su tiempo dio a luz a Yoruichi, quien inició una nueva vida sin recuerdos de la anterior, pero conservando su inmortalidad y su velocidad.

De nueva cuenta el tiempo siguió su curso y pasaron treinta años.

Byakuya caminaba a orillas del mar, ignorando que su amada ya no era una mosca y que tal vez estaba a punto de perderla para siempre. Él seguía con la esperanza de encontrarla y de poder ser felices. Estaba pensando en ello cuando el dios Urahara apareció ante él.

―Byakuya. ―lo llamó el dios rubio.

―¿Quién eres tú?

―Soy el dios Urahara, pero eso no importa ahora. ―dijo preocupado. ―Sé cuánto amas a Yoruichi y por eso he venido a prevenirte.

―¿Prevenirme? ―preguntó sorprendido.

―Ella inicio una nueva vida como princesa del reino de Ukitake. ―le dijo él. ― No recuerda nada de su pasado. ―le dijo para angustia de Byakuya. ―y lo peor es que hoy se casa con un príncipe. ―dijo Urahara.

Byakuya solo abrió más los ojos por la sorpresa, no podía dejar que ella se casara con otro.

Así que después de agradecer la ayuda de Urahara, fue al castillo del rey Ukitake lo más rápido que pudo.

Gracias a que podía hacerse invisible para los humanos, por ser el dios de la muerte, no tuvo problemas para infiltrarse en el castillo. Después de mucho buscar, encontró a Yoruichi en su habitación en lo alto de una torre.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero ella seguía hermosa, con su piel tersa, su cabello largo que esta vez lo llevaba suelto y con sus hermosos ojos amarillos que irradiaban alegría.

Despacio se acercó a ella, quien estaba peinándose sentada en la cama y cuando estuvo enfrente se materializó.

―Yoruichi. ―dijo él.

―¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo entró? ―preguntó asustada y poniéndose de pie.

―¿No me reconoces? Soy Byakuya, el hombre que amas. ―le dijo angustiado. Yoruichi lo miro pensativa, era cierto que era muy guapo, pero no lo reconocía, jamás lo había visto.

―El hombre que amo está abajo y si te ve aquí te matará. ―le dijo ella más calmada. ―Así que será mejor que se marche.

―No me puedo ir sin ti. ―dijo serio. ―te he buscado por mucho tiempo.

―Pierde el tiempo porque yo…

Pero sus palabras fueron calladas por el beso que Byakuya le robo. Él no era de hacer ese tipo de arrebatos, pero para situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

En ese momento entró el futuro esposo de Yoruichi y vio con enojo como un desconocido besaba a su novia a la fuerza.

―¡Guardias! ―gritó llamando a los soldados y haciendo que Byakuya soltara a Yoruichi, quien se quedó parada mirándolo fijamente.

―Te mataré. ―dijo el muchacho a Byakuya y desenfundo su espada. Byakuya hizo lo mismo, pero al ver que su gran amor no reaccionaba, perdió todas esperanzas y no le importaba luchar. Y aunque los dioses son inmortales, se contaba entre ellos que cuando un dios perdía el deseo de vivir y pedía por voluntad propia la muerte, esta se le concedía. Aunque él era el primer dios que a no deseaba vivir, así que esperaba que la leyenda fuera cierta.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a luchar espada con espada, pero cada vez el golpe de Byakuya se hacía más débil, de verdad sin Yoruichi no deseaba vivir, pero tampoco quería tenerla a la fuerza o hacerla sufrir al matar a aquel muchacho. Ella seguía atónita viendo la escena, pero poco a poco una gran tristeza se fue apoderando de ella.

Finalmente el príncipe había logrado desarmarlo y ya lo tenía acorralado contra la pared. Le lanzo el último golpe, pero se sorprendió al ver a Yoruichi interponiéndose en su camino, así que bajo la espada.

―No mueras. ―dijo Yoruichi. ―Byakuya. ―dijo girándose hacia él. ―Yo te amo. ―le dijo con una sonrisa, el beso y la desesperación por verlo en peligro habían logrado que recobrara la memoria.

Byakuya sonrió y la abrazó.

―Los mataré a los dos. ―dijo enojado el joven príncipe y lanzo de nuevo un ataque con su espada. Pero esta vez Byakuya lo detuvo con la mano y sin dejar de abrazar a Yoruichi. Él joven estaba muy impresionado. Byakuya lanzó con fuerza al joven, no como para matarlo pero lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente.

De pronto muchos soldados llegaron a la torre y los rodearon. Como dioses justos que eran, no querían herir a los humanos inocentes. Así que se vieron a los ojos y tomaron una decisión.

―Vamos. ―le dijo Byakuya ofreciéndole su mano.

―Contigo a donde sea. ―dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa y tomando su mano.

―¡Suelta a la princesa! ―se escuchaba el grito de los soldados que lo amenazaban con sus armas.

Pero ellos tomados de la mano se subieron a la ventana y se arrojaron al vacío. Los soldados corrieron a la ventana a asomarse y vieron como ellos tomados de las manos caían hacia el suelo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando los dioses se trasformaron en cisnes blancos y extendiendo sus alas huyeron volando de ahí.

Regresaron hacia la casa en el campo donde se conocieron, pero ahí ya los esperaba Yamamoto.

―Veo que consiguieron encontrarse de nuevo. ―dijo el dios del fuego.

Byakuya, ya trasformado en dios, se puso delante de Yoruichi y lo miró serio. Estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, hasta enfrentarse a Yamamoto.

―No dejare que le vuelvas a hacer daño a Yoruichi. ―le dijo Byakuya. Yamamoto sonrió.

―No puedo dejar que el dios de la muerte no cumpla con su obligación. ―dijo Yamamoto. Durante el tiempo que Byakuya buscó a Yoruichi habían buscado un suplente, pero no era lo mismo, pues no tenía el mismo poder. Y Yamamoto no podía permitir que el flujo de las almas se viera alterado. Así que golpeó con su bastón el suelo y una luz azul envolvió a Byakuya. Yoruichi se asustó al pensar lo que le podía hacer Yamamoto.

Pero para asombro de los dos cuando la luz azul desapareció, Byakuya quedó intacto.

― Ahora podre nombrar a otro dios de la muerte. ―dijo Yamamoto. ―Uno que no esté enamorado. ―dijo y una puerta apareció detrás de él, luego desapareció en ella. Había visto la fuerza y la determinación que el amor les daba a esos dos dioses, que hicieron que vencieran todos los obstáculos, así que por fin aceptó esa relación.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―se preguntó Byakuya desconcertado.

―Creo que al fin aceptaron nuestro amor. ―dijo Yoruichi y lo besó bajo aquel árbol mientras el sol se escondía tras la montaña.

Y así vivieron en el mundo mortal, amándose hasta la eternidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado la historia a pesar de ser con esta extraña pareja, se llama la leyenda de Midhir y Etain.<strong>

**Lo siento, pero como no pude calmar mi obsesión leyendo fics de esta pareja, tuve que escribir sobre ellos. T.T **

**Y me sorprendí que escribiera tanto, ya que esta leyenda solo tenía 275 palabras.**

**Saludos y que estén bien.**


	8. La leyenda del Maquech

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Las leyendas pertenecen a la herencia cultural del pueblo.**

**Advertencia:** Contienen Ooc y no siempre serán finales felices.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS: Anahis: G<strong>racias por comentar, espero que te guste esta leyenda. **Nemesis2012:** Gracias, me alegra que te gusten las historias y que te haya gustado el Bya/Yoru. **Akisa: **gracias por comentar y leer, espero disfrutes esta historia.** Kureimy: **Ese capítulo me encantó, gracias a él ahora estoy más obsesionada con esta pareja. Que bueno que te gusto la historia, espero también te guste esta.

* * *

><p><strong>LA LEYENDA DEL MAQUECH.<strong>

**LEYENDA MAYA**

Esta es la leyenda de una bella princesa de ojos violetas de nombre Rukia. Ella era joven, alegre y valiente. Era la única hija del tlatoani del pueblo, Byakuya Kuchiki, por ello estaba muy consentida, su madre y padre siempre le procuraban lo mejor y ella se alegraba cuando le obsequiaban lo más bello de los botines de guerra. Ella amaba mucho a sus padres, por lo que siempre los obedecía y trataba de enorgullecerlos con sus acciones.

Ella vivía feliz en la ciudad del Gotei Trece, que tenía grandes extensiones de tierra rodeadas por cerros cubiertos de hierba verde y plantas multicolores. Como la tierra era muy fértil, en la ciudad había una gran variedad de árboles frutales que proporcionaban fresco, asimismo servían de hogares para los cientos de pájaros de distinta clase, loros, guacamayas y los faisanes, por nombrar algunos.

Rukia se divertía yendo al campo a cazar conejos con las trampas, pero al final terminaba soltándolos o si había alguno que le gustara por su color de pelo, se lo llevaba al palacio como mascota. Lo mismo sucedía con otros animales que le llamaban la atención o que necesitaban ser curados, y su padre con tal de verla sonreír y de ver sus ojos iluminados, le permitía llevar cualquier clase de animal, desde víboras hasta un pequeño jabalí que encontró herido.

Así Rukia pasó su infancia de forma feliz, y cuando llegó a la edad propia para el matrimonio su padre concertó su unión con Renji Abarai, un joven príncipe de un reino vecino y que estaba próximo a coronarse como rey, y aunque ella no lo quería, aceptó el matrimonio para hacer feliz a su padre.

Esa tarde el tlatoani y sus guerreros marchaban a una guerra contra el pueblo vecino, Hueco Mundo, pues ellos habían invadido el pueblo de Karakura, y esa ciudad había pedido su ayuda.

―Padre, ten cuidado por favor. ―le pidió Rukia a Byakuya quien llevaba sus accesorios de guerra, una túnica roja, su penacho dorado con plumas de faisán, su arco de madera a su espalda y la espada en su cintura.

―Estaré bien, siempre salimos victoriosos. ―dijo confiado. ―Esta vez ¿qué quieres que te traiga de regalo? ―le preguntó Byakuya.

―Solo quiero que regreses con bien. ―le respondió Rukia, como siempre que él le hacia esa pregunta antes de partir a la guerra.

―Así será. ―le dijo él y se fue junto con sus guerreros.

La guerra duro cinco días, no fue fácil pues los guerreros de Hueco Mundo eran muy fuertes y hábiles. Hubo muchas bajas para los tres reinos, pero sobre todo para el de Karakura, pues solo sobrevivió un guerrero, de nombre Ichigo Kurosaki. Este guerrero salvo la vida del rey Byakuya cuando varios guerreros de Hueco Mundo lo tenían acorralado, así que Byakuya lo invitó a quedarse en su reino.

Rukia estaba en su habitación cuando un sirviente le informó que su padre había regresado a salvo al palacio y que la esperaba en el gran salón. Ella corrió emocionada para recibir a su padre, su mamá, Hisana, ya estaba con él.

Cuando entró al salón se sorprendió de ver la gran cantidad de figuras de oro, de telas finas y piedras preciosas que se encontraban en medio del lugar, pero cuando de verdad sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión y su corazón se aceleró emocionado, fue cuando vio a un joven de cabellera naranja junto a su padre. En ese instante sus almas quedaron atrapadas en un lazo de fuego, pues el guerrero también quedó prendado de su belleza.

―Rukia. ―la llamó su padre. ―he regresado con bien como te lo prometí.

―Me alegro mucho. ―dijo ella y corrió a abrazar a su padre. Él correspondió el abrazo.

―Ahora escoge cuanto quieras. ―le dijo Byakuya señalando el tesoro.

Si Rukia hubiera podido, habría dicho que escogía al hermoso guerrero, pero ella sabía que su destino era casarse con el príncipe Renji. Así que se conformó con un par de telas finas y unas esmeraldas.

―Rukia, también he decidido que mientras no te cases con el príncipe Renji y velando por tu seguridad, te pondré un guerrero que te escolte. ―dijo Byakuya, pues antes de huir Aizen, rey de Hueco mundo, amenazó con quitarle lo que más amaba. ―Así que a partir de mañana este guerrero te protegerá. ―le dijo a ella. Quien mejor que Ichigo para cuidar a su mayor tesoro, pues había demostrado ser muy valiente y no temerle al peligro.

―Como digas padre. ―dijo Rukia conteniendo su alegría.

Así que a partir de la mañana siguiente Rukia salió a caminar todos los días acompañada del joven guerrero. A veces iban a un cenote cercano y mientras Rukia nadaba alegre en el agua, Ichigo la observaba sentado desde la sombra de un árbol, otras veces la acompañaba a recoger flores en el campo o simplemente a contemplar la tranquilidad de los ríos o lo majestuoso de las cascadas. Otras veces simplemente paseaban por la ciudad viendo trabajar a los artesanos.

Desde el principio se llevaron bien, aunque a veces peleaban un poco ya que Ichigo a veces la llamaba enana y a Rukia no le gustaba. Platicaban por largas horas acerca de sus vidas, de lo que les gustaba, de las estrellas y de los dioses que los protegían, pero siempre evitaban hablar del príncipe Renji, era como si para ellos no existiera; y así en silencio fue creciendo entre ellos un profundo amor.

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que se conocieron y esa tarde habían ido al campo a cazar, estaban en medio de la selva escondidos detrás de unos árboles esperando que una presa apareciera. Ichigo vio una presa fácil junto a una gran ceiba, así que cargó su arco con la flecha y apuntó hacia el desprevenido animal que comía hierba. Ya que lo tuvo en la mira, estiro el arco hacia atrás y ya lo iba a soltar cuando Rukia desvió el arco.

―Nooo. ―le dijo Rukia moviendo el arco, logrando que la flecha no diera en el blanco, aunque si rozo al pobre animal.

―¿Pero qué te pasa tonta? ―grito el chico irritado, era una presa perfecta y la había perdido por su culpa. Y cuando se enojaba no le importaba que fuera a la princesa a la que le estuviera gritando.

―Idiota que no ves que era un conejo. ―le respondió la princesa dándole un puntapié en la espinilla. Ante sus padres y los demás se comportaba como una princesa sumisa y con muy buenos modales, y solo con él se daba el lujo de comportarse como verdaderamente era, pues Ichigo le daba confianza para ser libre de actuar, pues nunca la juzgaba. ―vamos a ver si no esta herido. ―le dijo ella. Los dos se acercaron a la ceiba, pero el animalito al oírlos se alejó brincando.

―Por lo visto esta bien. ―dijo Ichigo, viendo hacia los arbustos por los que se había escabullido el animalito felpudo.

―Me alegro. ―dijo Rukia junto a él.

De pronto una flecha paso justo frente a ellos y se clavó en el tronco de la ceiba.

Los dos voltearon sorprendidos y vieron a un sujeto a poca distancia de ellos, llevando un arco en la mano.

―Esa solo fue un anuncio. ―dijo el hombre de cabello marrón, cargando de nuevo su arco. ―Esta vez mataré a la princesa. ―dijo amenazante preparando la flecha para soltarla.

Ichigo cargo rápidamente su arco, Rukia se puso detrás de él, pegada al árbol.

―Bien, te matare a ti primero. ―dijo Aizen y disparó la flecha, Ichigo hizo lo mismo.

La primera flecha se incrustó en el hombro de Ichigo, por el impacto él cayo hacia atrás sobre Rukia. Su flecha dio en la pierna de Aizen, quien retrocedió un paso. Aizen estaba por disparar otra vez, pero Ichigo recargado en Rukia, fue más rápido y disparó una flecha que dio directo en el corazón de Aizen.

―Ichigo. ―por fin pudo gritar Rukia quien fue sosteniendo a Ichigo mientras este se iba desvaneciendo, hasta quedar recostado sobre sus rodillas. ―Ichigo, no mueras. ―sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro del guerrero de cabello naranja.

―No te preocupes, no tengo intención de dejarte tan pronto. ―dijo él hablando con dificultad. Ella le sonrió, luego lo recostó sobre el pasto y le quito con fuerza la flecha, en seguida le abrió la camisa blanca para ver su herida. Contempló con cuidado su musculoso cuerpo, delicadamente paso sus manos sobre las cicatrices que tenía en el pecho, lejos de asustarla o de que le parecieran feas, se le hacían hermosas, pues representaban su valentía y virilidad, Ichigo disfrutaba el contacto de sus manos y sentía que si seguía así podría perder el control sobre su cuerpo y no se resistiría a besarla.

Como adivinando sus pensamientos, Rukia dejo de acariciarlo y se rasgó el vestido, con ese pedazo de tela vendo su herida.

―¿Te duele? ―le preguntó cuándo lo ayudaba a sentarse recargado sobre el tronco de la ceiba.

―No. ―mintió. Si le dolía un poco la herida, pero no la quería preocupar.

―Mentiroso. ―le dijo con una sonrisa, lo conocía muy bien, sabia cada uno de sus gestos y sabia de sobra que estaba sufriendo. ―Pero yo hare que el dolor se vaya. ―le dijo ella y le beso delicadamente la herida del hombro. ―¿Mejor? ―le preguntó después.

Ichigo entonces perdió el poco control que tenía y tomándola con una mano de la nuca, acerco sus labios a los de ella.

―Mucho mejor. ―dijo cuándo se separaron, con una gran sonrisa. Ese beso despertó un sinfín de emociones en los dos, sus corazones latían muy rápido y les costaba respirar. Rukia tuvo miedo de lo que sentía y se paró rápidamente, quería huir de ese hombre que la hacía olvidarse de que estaba prometida.

Pero Ichigo ya no la dejaría ir, ya había probado sus dulces labios y se había hecho adicto a ellos, a su aroma, a su piel, a toda ella; así que la jalo de la mano e hizo que se recostara en el pasto, luego con cuidado se volteó hasta quedar sobre ella, sus miradas se cruzaron y para su sorpresa ella no lo veía con miedo, sino con amor, ella comenzó a acariciarle su cabello naranja.

―Rukia, yo…―Ichigo se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que pensaba hacer, ella estaba comprometida y el siendo un simple guerrero no podía ofrecerle nada de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

―No digas nada. ―le dijo Rukia y ahora ella lo jalo hacia sí, para besarlo con amor.

Eso beso se hizo más intenso, era tanto el amor que había entre ellos que no podían contenerlo, así que finalmente se entregaron por primera vez el uno al otro debajo de aquella ceiba. Ese día sus almas quedaron unidas para siempre y se juraron mutuamente no olvidarse ni separarse nunca.

Así pasaron varios días, en los que cuando estaban solos disfrutaban plenamente de su amor, aunque cada vez les costaba más trabajo mentir sobre su relación ante Byakuya o los demás.

Esa tarde el príncipe Renji la visitó, pues se había enterado del intento de asesinato de Aizen y quería cerciorarse de que estaba bien y de agradecer personalmente al guerrero que había salvado a su futura esposa.

Ahora estaban en el gran salón, Byakuya y Hisana se encontraban sentados en sus tronos, Rukia, Ichigo y Renji estaban parados enfrente de ellos.

―Es un honor que nos visite príncipe Renji. ―dijo Byakuya.

―El placer es mío, ansiaba ver a mi futura esposa. ―dijo Renji volteando a ver a Rukia, ella le sonrió por cortesía. Con disimulo volteo a ver a Ichigo, quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

―Gracias por salvar a mi hermosa Rukia. ―le dijo Renji volteando hacia Ichigo. ―no sé qué sería de mí sin ella. ―le dijo mientras estrechaba su mano. Ichigo sintió como su sangre comenzó a hervir cuando se refirió a Rukia como suya. No le respondió.

―Es momento de que acordemos la fecha de la boda. ―dijo Byakuya. Después hizo que Rukia e Ichigo se retiraran para hablar con Renji.

Rukia e Ichigo fueron de nuevo hasta la ceiba, testigo de su amor.

―No soporto que él diga que eres suya. ―le dijo Ichigo, mientras permanecían sentados y abrazados bajo aquel árbol.

―Aunque él lo diga, eso jamás será cierto. ―le dijo ella y le dio un beso. ―Solo soy tuya. ―le dijo con una sonrisa.

―Pero no quiero que te cases con él, algo tenemos que hacer para evitarlo. ―le comentó Ichigo.

―Todas las noches rezo a los dioses para que nos ayuden. ―le dijo ella. ―Así que tenemos que confiar en su ayuda.

Después de platicar un rato llegaron a la conclusión de que Rukia y él se escaparían pocos días antes de la boda.

―¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? ―preguntó Ichigo.

―Muy segura, ya sabes que te amo. ―le dijo ella. Y de nuevo disfrutaron de la calidez de sus labios. Pero esta vez tuvieron testigos, pues Renji quería decirle a Rukia que se casarían en una semana, así que junto con Byakuya y otros guerreros salieron a buscarlos.

―¿Qué significa esto? ―preguntó Byakuya enojado, sobresaltando a Rukia e Ichigo.

―Padre yo.. ―dijo Rukia poniéndose de pie junto con Ichigo.

―Eres un traidor. ―Interrumpió Renji furioso, empujando a Ichigo contra la ceiba. Él no se pudo defender ya que los guerreros del príncipe le apuntaban con sus flechas.

―No lo lastimes por favor. ―suplicó Rukia al ver que Renji tenía a Ichigo del cuello.

―Llévense a la princesa. ―ordenó Byakuya a sus guerreros, sobre todo para evitar que la furia de Renji cayera también sobre ella.

―No, déjenme. ―gritaba ella desesperada mientras dos guerreros se la llevaban de los brazos, pues no quería que la separaran de su amado.

―Rukia. ―gritó Ichigo angustiado, logrando librarse de su captor. Pero Renji lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago haciendo que cayera de rodillas, ahí dos guerreros aprovecharon para sujetarlo de los hombros.

―Rey Byakuya usted sabe que esta profanación merece un castigo ejemplar. ―le dijo Renji enfadado.

―Lo sé, y el tendrá su castigo. ―dijo Byakuya serio. Pero en el fondo sentía pena por Ichigo y su hija, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que como rey se veía obligado a hacer cumplir sus leyes.

Los guerreros se llevaron a Ichigo hasta el templo donde se tenían a los prisioneros, para esperar la ejecución de su castigo, que sería el sacrificio.

Esa noche Rukia fue a hablar con su padre.

―Papá, por favor no lo sacrifiques. ―le imploró llorando a sus pies.

―Lo siento Rukia, pero cometió una grave falta y debe ser castigado. ―le dijo él. ―Además el príncipe Renji exige su sacrificio.

Así que aunque la princesa suplicó y lloró, todo fue en vano, pues no logró que le perdonaran la vida. A la mañana siguiente Ichigo fue pintado de azul para la ceremonia del sacrificio. Toda la gente aguardaba en el atrio del templo principal, los sacerdotes prendieron el copal para expulsar a los espíritus.

Mientras era conducido a la plancha Ichigo no dejaba de observar a Rukia, quería que en su memoria quedara grabada su imagen, quería que su último recuerdo fuera ella. Rukia vio con horror como dos guerreros colocaron a Ichigo sobre la plancha cuadrada de piedra, su tristeza creció más cuando lo amarraron de pies y manos en las esquinas. No podía evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

Ichigo trataba de mantenerse calmado, no quería que Rukia lo viera sufrir, no es que le tuviera miedo a la muerte, pues él había sido entrenado para dejar el alma y cuerpo en el combate, pero tenía miedo de dejar a Rukia, de no volver a verse reflejado en sus ojos, de no sentir sus dulces labios.

Byakuya y Renji estaban sentados tras de la plancha, el sacerdote que ejecutaría el sacrificio se colocó junto a la plancha y preparó la daga con la que se le extraería el corazón.

―Papá, por favor, por favor no lo mates. ―volvió a suplicar Rukia a los pies de su padre. ―Te prometo que si le perdonas la vida no lo volveré a ver y me casare con el príncipe Renji. ―dijo entre lágrimas.

―No insistas princesa, yo quiero la muerte de ese hombre. ―dijo Renji.

―Por favor. ―volvió a insistir Rukia con infinita tristeza en la mirada.

―Rukia, ve a tu cuarto y no salgas. ―le dijo su padre. ―si lo haces no podre perdonarle la vida. ―Byakuya amaba a su hija y no le gustaba verla triste, pero aun así no podía dejar sin castigo a Ichigo.

Rukia lo obedeció, se retiró a su habitación con el corazón agobiado por la incertidumbre.

―Pero Rey. ―protestó Renji cuando Rukia se fue.

―No te preocupes, que él será castigado. ―le dijo Byakuya.

Hisana acompaño a Rukia en su calvario, se le hizo eterno el tiempo que tuvo que esperar para saber sobre el destino de Ichigo. En el silencio de la noche fue llamada a presentarse ante Byakuya y Renji. Cuando llego al patio del templo busco a Ichigo sobre la plancha pero no lo halló, tampoco en los alrededores. Tembló al pensar que lo hubieran sacrificado.

―¿Dónde está? ―preguntó temerosa a su padre. Renji solo sonrió.

―Rukia, aquí esta Ichigo. ―le dijo Byakuya entregándole un pequeño escarabajo. ―Lo siento pero es lo único que pude hacer para salvarle la vida. ―le dijo con pena. Como Renji exigia un castigo o sino declararía la guerra, Byakuya le pidió a un sacerdote que convirtiera a Ichigo en insecto.

―Eso se merece por haber osado enamorarse de ti. ―dijo Renji satisfecho. Rukia miraba a su amado con amor.

―Ichigo. ―le dijo al pequeño insecto entre sus manos. ―juré nunca separarme de ti y cumpliré mi juramento. ―le dijo y luego le dio un pequeño beso. Renji se enfureció, pues ni aun convirtiéndolo en animal había logrado destruir ese amor. Enojado se marchó de la ciudad y no volvieron a saber nada de él.

―Gracias padre. ―le dijo Rukia a Byakuya y regresó a su habitación con Ichigo en sus manos.

Después el mejor joyero del reino lo cubrió de piedras preciosas y le sujetó una de sus patitas con una cadenita de oro.

―Maquech eres un hombre, escucha el latido de mi corazón, en él vivirás por siempre. He jurado a los dioses no olvidarte nunca. ―le dijo mientras lo prendía a su pecho. ― Maquech, los dioses no han conocido nunca un amor tan intenso y tan vivo como este que consume mi alma. ―le dijo Rukia con sinceridad. Ella lo amaba, no le importaba si era un hombre o animal, siempre estaría con él.

La princesa Rukia y su amado Ichigo, convertido en Maquech, se amaron por encima de las leyes del hombre. Cuando por fin la muerte los sorprendió, una diosa benévola tomo sus almas humanas y las elevó al cielo, donde disfrutaron de un amor colmado de eternidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Maquech:<strong> Insecto que es usado como adorno en la ropa con piedras incrustadas como decoración.

Los mayas pintaban de azul a quienes iban a sacrificar, ya sea en la plancha para extraerles el corazón o a los que arrojaban en los cenotes sagrados. Este pigmento ha causado interés en los científicos por ser resistente al paso del tiempo, a la acidez, a la erosión por acción de los elementos naturales, a la biodegradación e incluso a disolventes químicos modernos.

La ceiba era considerada un árbol sagrado ya que para los mayas representaba la comunicación entre el cielo y el inframundo, también pensaban que bajo la ceiba los dioses escuchaban las peticiones de los humanos.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado la historia.<strong>

**Saludos y que estén bien.**


	9. La leyenda de la estrella y el guerrero

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Las leyendas pertenecen a la herencia cultural del pueblo.**

**Advertencia:** Contienen Ooc y no siempre serán finales felices.

* * *

><p>GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS:<strong> HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Darisu-chan, Anahis, Akisa, Kureimy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LA LEYENDA DE LA ESTRELLA Y EL GUERRERO<strong>

**LEYENDA ZAPOTECA**

El reino de Karakura se asentaba sobre un valle aplanado de unos 600 metros de altura, pues querían estar cerca de los dioses, la plaza mayor medía 600 metros de largo por 200 de ancho, rodeada de templos y palacios construidos en piedra y adornados con jade y oro. En el centro de la plaza había cuatro grandes esculturas, y entre ellas destacaba un observatorio astronómico. *

La falda del cerro estaba cubierta de chozas de adobe y ramas donde vivía la mayor parte de la población y en un cerro vecino también había casas de los guerreros y templos consagrados a otros dioses menos importantes. Entre estos dos cerros se extendía un hermoso lago, del cual se aprovechaba la variedad de peces que ahí habitaban, alrededor de él se admiraban las flores de hermosos colores, pero curiosamente sobre el lago no había flores. En resumen Karakura era un reino floreciente y poderoso.

Este reino se caracterizaba por ser bélico, por lo que sus guerreros tenían una férrea disciplina y habían ganado numerosas batallas contra los reinos vecinos, lo cual había fortalecido su poder, por ende el reino de Karakura era temido y respetado.

Cierto día un guerrero poderoso y ambicioso llamado Aizen, se reveló contra el rey Isshin logrando que varios cortesanos y guerreros se unieran a él y comenzaran a luchar en contra del monarca. La rebelión fue muy dura, muchos hombres murieron y varios edificios fueron destruidos.

Pero el rey Isshin tenía un hijo fuerte y apuesto, llamado Ichigo. Él poseía habilidad para la caza y para el manejo de armas. Ichigo estaba explorando nuevas tierras, pero cuando a sus oídos llegaron las noticias de que su padre y su reino estaban siendo atacados por Aizen, regresó de inmediato a Karakura acompañado de su ejército. De entre sus soldados destacaban el guerrero Ishida quien manejaba hábilmente el arco y poseía una gran inteligencia para elaborar las tácticas de guerra, y el guerrero Chad, quien además de tener una increíble fuerza física, era muy bueno con la espada.

A Ichigo y su ejército no le costó mucho derrotar a Aizen y sus subordinados, poniendo fin de forma implacable a la insurrección. A partir de ese día el príncipe se convirtió en el verdadero caudillo del reino de Karakura, pues todo el pueblo, incluido su padre, se dio cuenta de su valor, coraje y tenacidad.

El príncipe Ichigo además de ser valiente, justo y noble, era fuerte y muy apuesto. Tenía el cabello corto y naranja, de piel bronceada por estar expuesto al sol en sus innumerables peleas y salidas a cazar, los ojos marrones que expresaban determinación y coraje en las batallas, pero que también expresaban tristeza y añoranza, pues quería conocer el amor, el verdadero amor.

Como era de esperarse las doncellas del reino y princesas vecinas estaban enamoradas de él, suspiraban ante su sola presencia, pero Ichigo no hacía caso a ninguna seducción y se mostraba indiferente ante cualquier mujer por hermosa que fuera, ya que sentía que solo lo seguían por su fama y las riquezas que les podía ofrecer y no por lo que en verdad era.

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, para ser exactos en el reino celestial, habitaban las estrellas, ellas tenían la misión de adornar el cielo nocturno, guiar a los navegantes y escuchar las peticiones de los humanos. Las estrellas eran hijas del rey sol, Byakuya, pues él las había creado. Ellas podían adquirir forma humana pero tenían tajantemente prohibido bajar a la tierra y sobre todo relacionarse con los mortales.

El dios sol quería a todas sus hijas, pero había una estrella que era su favorita, se llamaba Rukia. Era una estrella pequeña pero era la más brillante del firmamento, Byakuya decía a sus hermanas que era el reflejo de su corazón puro.

Pero Rukia siempre sintió que no encajaba con las demás estrellas, pues ella añoraba algo más. Todas las noches desde el cielo contemplaba a los humanos, envidiando un poco que ellos fueran capaces de elegir su camino, de disfrutar de su libertad y de todo lo que el mundo humano les daba.

Una noche el príncipe Ichigo subió a la parte más alta de su palacio para sentirse más cerca de los dioses y las estrellas, y oró a una brillante estrella para encontrar el amor y poder salir de la soledad en la que se hallaba. Sus oraciones llegaron a la estrella, que resultó ser Rukia. Ella brillo con fuerza para hacerle saber al joven que lo había escuchado, Ichigo sonrió esperanzado.

Rukia se quedó pensando sobre la petición del joven. Amor, eso era algo que ella desconocía, claro que amaba a sus hermanas y a su padre, pero se imaginaba que el amor hacia un hombre era distinto. Quería descubrir todas las emociones humanas, amor, amistad, alegría. Muchas veces las escuchaba en las peticiones de los humanos, pero jamás las había sentido, tal vez eso era lo que le faltaba para llenar el vacío de su alma.

Así que la mañana siguiente, mientras sus hermanas dormían y nadie la veía, tomó la forma de una hermosa doncella y bajo a la tierra. Apareció en una orilla del lago; esa mañana corrió por los verdes campos entre las olorosas flores, disfrutó por primera vez de las cálidas caricias de su padre sol, del refrescante viento sobre su cara y de los hermosos cantos de las aves. Cuando por fin se cansó se recostó bajo la sombra de un árbol quedándose dormida.

Por la tarde Ichigo regresaba de cazar, llevaba dos liebres colgadas de sus hombros, y un guaje con poca agua colgado de su pantalón blanco. Se detuvo curioso al ver a una doncella dormida junto al lago, se acercó a ella pensando que quizá necesitara ayuda, pues ya era tarde para que una mujer anduviera sola y fuera de casa.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―le preguntó el joven agachándose junto a ella. Se asombró de que tuviera una piel tan pálida, pues generalmente las muchachas lugareñas eran de piel morena. ―("No es de por aquí"). ―pensó el chico viendo como la chica comenzaba a despertarse. También noto que su cabello corto era del color del ébano y no sabía si era por efecto del sol, pero desprendía tenues destellos de luz.

―¿Eh? ―pregunto Rukia tallándose los ojos y algo desconcertada.

―¿Qué si estás bien? ―volvió a preguntar, seguía asombrado por aquella mujer, pues nunca antes había visto que alguien tuviera los ojos de ese violeta intenso.

―Ah…sí. ―dijo ella viendo que todavía seguía en el mundo humano y un poco nerviosa por la mirada del chico.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―le preguntó curioso Ichigo sin moverse de su lugar.

―Rukia. ―le respondió con una sonrisa. ―¿Y tú quién eres? ―Pues aunque lo había visto desde el cielo y había escuchado sus plegarias desconocía su nombre.

―Soy Ichigo Kurosaki. ―le contestó con una sonrisa. El breve silencio que se formó entre ellos fue roto por ruidos provenientes del estómago de Rukia. Ichigo no pudo evitar reírse.

―Lo siento. ―dijo sonrojada Rukia llevándose las manos a su estómago. También estaba asustada pues no sabía porque su estómago hacia aquellos ruidos. Pues siendo una estrella no necesitaba alimentarse.

―¿No has comido? ―preguntó Ichigo, aun divertido.

―¿Comer?, creo que no. ―contesto ella.

Ichigo se levantó y fue a un árbol cercano, Rukia vio que corto algo redondo y de piel café.

―Toma. ―le dijo Ichigo dándole la fruta. ―Cómelo. ―le dijo al ver que Rukia lo contemplaba y le daba vueltas. Pero ello alternaba miradas para Ichigo y la fruta, pues no sabía cómo comerlo, nunca había comido nada. Ichigo viendo su confusión, le quito la fruta y le dio una pequeña mordida. ―Así se hace. ―le dijo él, que no entendía como ella no sabía algo tan obvio.

―¡Me gusta! ―exclamó ella después de la primera mordida. Y con gusto siguió disfrutando del sabor de aquella cosa redonda.

―Es zapote. ―le dijo Ichigo, viendo maravillado la expresión tan tierna y alegre de Rukia por probar la fruta. ―Si quieres te corto más.

―No gracias. ―le dijo amable ella. ―Ya es tarde y tengo que regresar a casa. ―dijo mirando al cielo, que ya empezaba a oscurecerse. ―Tengo que irme. ―dijo poniéndose de pie, él también lo hizo.

―¿Tan pronto? ―preguntó Ichigo decepcionado, pues se sentía bien a su lado.

―Tengo que ir con mis hermanas. ―dijo ella.

―Quisiera verte otra vez. ―le dijo él.

―Si por las noche alzas tu vista al cielo, me veras. ―le dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa.

―¿Eh? ―Ichigo no entendía a lo que se refería, pero no le dio tiempo de preguntar pues Rukia salió corriendo y se perdió entre los árboles. Fue a buscarla pero ya no la encontró.

Mientras regresaba caminando a su palacio, en el cielo una pequeña y brillante estrella aparecía.

Esa noche Ichigo de nuevo volvió a orar a las estrellas y a los dioses.

―Hoy conocí a alguien y me gustaría volverla a ver. ―dijo mirando al cielo. ―Y aunque fue un breve encuentro creo que ella es especial. Por eso les pido que me concedan el deseo. ―pidió Ichigo.

Rukia se alegró al escucharlo, decidió volver a visitarlo, quizá él le podría enseñar otras emociones y cosas humanas. Así que otra vez sin que sus hermanas o su padre se dieran cuenta tomó forma humana y bajo a la tierra.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Ichigo pasaba por el lago para ir a cazar, se alegró de ver a Rukia sentada bajo el mismo árbol. Se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

―¡Hola! ―le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

―¡Hola! ―dijo él nervioso. Se rió de sí mismo, como era posible que una chica frágil lo pusiera así, si él estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar los mayores peligros.

―Tengo algo que pedirte. ―le dijo ella. Ichigo borró la sonrisa de su rostro, y se decepcionó, pues tal parecía que ella era igual que las demás, que solo querían su fortuna.

―¿Qué es? ―preguntó enojado, aunque Rukia no se dio cuenta.

―Quiero me enseñes sobre las emociones humanas. ―dijo ella. Ichigo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

―¿Emociones humanas?

―Sí, quiero que me cuentes sobre el amor, la amistad, la tristeza, todo lo que el humano siente. ―dijo ella emocionada. Ichigo estaba desconcertado.

―Antes de contestarte, necesito preguntarte algo. ―dijo Ichigo, todavía desconfiado. Quizá aquello era una artimaña para después pedirle más cosas.

―Sí, lo que quieras. ―respondió ella.

―¿Esa es la verdadera razón por la que quieres estar conmigo o porque quieres mi oro? ―se sintió mal al preguntar, pero no quería ilusionarse con ella y después sufrir si resultaba que solo quería su riqueza.

―¿Oro? ―preguntó ella, ya había escuchado algo sobre ese valioso metal. ―No necesito nada de eso. ―le respondió viéndolo a los ojos. ― El oro es dorado y brillante, pero no es más hermoso que el sol. ―dijo viendo a su padre. ―y él está conmigo siempre. ―respondió con una sonrisa. ―Además de donde soy el oro no tiene utilidad, ¿Para qué lo querría entonces? ―Ichigo no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, pero viéndola a los ojos sentía que era verdad lo que le decía.

―Esta bien. ―dijo sonriendo, no cabía duda que Rukia era especial, siempre lo sorprendía.

―Gracias. ―le dijo ella abrazándolo con fuerza. Ichigo se sonrojó y se puso nervioso. Ella también sintió algo que le recorrió el cuerpo, pero que no sabía que era.

Desde ese día Rukia bajaba todas las mañanas a la tierra para ver a Ichigo junto a aquel lago. Sentados bajo la sombra de aquel árbol Ichigo le contaba todo acerca de su pueblo y de los artefactos humanos. También le contaba acerca de los sentimientos humanos. Rukia lo escuchaba alegre recostada en el pasto con la cabeza recargada sobre sus brazos. Ichigo disfrutaba viendo los gestos tiernos, alegres o de sorpresa que hacia Rukia mientras escuchaba sus relatos.

Y como era de esperarse, al final los dos jóvenes se enamoraron. Esa era la primera vez para ambos que experimentaban ese bello sentimiento.

―Espero nunca sentir tristeza. ―dijo Rukia después de oír a Ichigo hablarle sobre esa emoción.

―Yo me encargare de que siempre seas feliz. ―le dijo Ichigo entregándole una flor blanca, que ella recibió alegre. ―Rukia, yo te amo. ―le dijo viéndola a los ojos. ―Y quiero que estemos juntos por siempre. Por eso quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa. ―le dijo Ichigo tomándole la mano. Rukia se llenó de alegría, pues Ichigo ya le había enseñado el significado de ser esposa y del matrimonio y que cuando eso ocurría era porque dos personas se amaban y querían estar siempre juntas.

―Acepto con gusto. ―dijo ella. Amaba tanto a Ichigo que no le importó lo que pensara el dios sol. Ella quería estar junto a Ichigo por siempre.

Ese mismo día Ichigo la presento ante su padre para anunciarle que se quería casar con ella. Isshin al verla tan bella y ver en sus ojos el amor que sentía por su hijo no puso objeción alguna a los deseos de su hijo y propuso la boda para la semana siguiente.

Así que Rukia ya no regresó al cielo, pues a partir de ese momento vivió en la ciudad de Karakura donde la gente la recibió con gusto, pues por fin iban a tener una bella princesa.

En el reino de las estrellas había gran consternación por la misteriosa ausencia de Rukia. Byakuya estaba muy triste y preocupado por no saber nada de su querida hija, así que mando a otra de las estrellas para que bajara a la tierra a buscarla.

La estrella elegida tomo forma humana, de una chica bajita de cabello y ojos marrones. Encontró a Rukia vestida como princesa y viviendo en el reino de Karakura. Con asombro se enteró que ella estaba por casarse. Así que regresó al cielo y les conto a su padre y hermanas lo que sucedía.

Ante la gravedad de la situación las estrellas se reunieron convocadas por el rey sol. Ahí les dijo que para evitar la boda de Rukia con él mortal, deberían advertirle que si se desposaba con el príncipe quedaría convertida en una flor para el resto de su vida. Así que Momo de nuevo bajo a la tierra para tratar de evitar aquel acto inadmisible para el reino del cielo.

La noche anterior a la boda, cuando Rukia estaba dormida, una suave brisa entro por la ventana. Rukia se despertó y se sentó. Se le presento Momo en forma de espíritu.

―Hermana querida. ―dijo Momo. ―he venido a advertirte que si te desposas con ese humano serás convertida en flor. ―Rukia sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle.

―("Así que esto es la tristeza") ―pensó Rukia. ―No importa lo que me pase, quiero casarme con él. ―dijo Rukia. A pesar de que le temía a su padre sol, el amor por su príncipe dominaba todos sus actos.

―Pero Rukia, recapacita por favor. ―le pidió Momo.

―Prefiero un instante con Ichigo, a toda una vida sin él. ―contestó con determinación. Momo dejó de insistir y regresó al cielo.

Al día siguiente la boda se celebró con gran esplendor. Rukia lucia bellísima ataviada con su vestido de novia y una diadema de flores blancas en su cabello, se mostraba feliz por estar al lado de su príncipe vestido de guerrero. Durante toda la ceremonia Rukia no dejaba de sonreírle y de contemplar a Ichigo.

Esa noche fue muy feliz en los brazos de su amado.

― Ichigo no me arrepiento de haberte amado. Siempre estaré contigo. ―le susurró Rukia a Ichigo mientras dormía.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el príncipe despertó, descubrió con enorme sorpresa que su esposa había desaparecido.

Transcurrieron los días y el príncipe no hacía más que llorar amargamente la ausencia de su amada. En un momento de aflicción se le apareció un espíritu celestial, que le reveló el verdadero origen de su esposa.

―Rukia era una estrella, hija del dios sol. ―le dijo Momo. Ichigo se sorprendió y entendió el porqué de la ingenuidad de Rukia. ―Pero se enamoró de ti, desobedeciendo las reglas del cielo. Y a pesar de que se le advirtió lo que le pasaría si seguía contigo su amor por ti fue más grande. ―dijo Momo.

―¿Y qué le paso? ¿Dónde está? ―preguntó desesperado.

―Rukia. ― le dijo el espíritu.―reposa ahora en las aguas del lago convertida en una hermosa flor color rosáceo, cuyo tallo es suave y delicado.

La terrible revelación desesperó al príncipe y su dolor conmovió al espíritu celeste. Arrodillado suplicó al Sol que lo llevara con su amada. La amaba tanto que sin ella ya no quería vivir.

Al siguiente día los criados del príncipe no encontraron rastros del heredero en la habitación.

Cuenta la leyenda que al lado de la flor rosácea nació otra de color rojo y de tallo esbelto. Quedaron con los pétalos entrelazados en el lago. Así, el dios Sol había concedido los deseos del príncipe enamorado. Desde ese día el amor de la estrella y el guerrero se extendió por el lago en forma de flores y todo aquel que pasara por el lago podía admirar la grandeza de aquel amor que trascendió a través del tiempo.

* * *

><p>El nombre de la leyenda es: La leyenda de las flores del lago de Oaxaca.<p>

* Es la descripción de Monte Albán, exceptuando lo del oro y jade.

**Guaje:** Fruto de color verde (inmaduro) con el interior blanco y carnoso, que presenta distintas formas, desde globos hasta forma de botellas. Cuando está seco se utiliza para almacenar agua.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado la historia.<strong>

**Saludos y que estén bien.**


	10. La leyenda de la doncella triste

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Las leyendas pertenecen a la herencia cultural del pueblo.**

**Advertencia:** Contienen Ooc y no siempre serán finales felices.

* * *

><p>GRACIAS: <strong>Anahis: <strong>Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y gracias por el comentario, me sube la autoestima, las leyendas las tomó de internet. (Bendito Google-Sama XD).** HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Si yo también no pude evitar sentirme nostálgica cuando escribí la historia, es que es triste que nunca los dejen ser felices.** Darisu-chan: **que bueno que te gusto la historia, espero que esta también sea de tu agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ah!, algo muy importante: Por favor a pesar de lo que lean terminen la historia ¿Sí?<strong>

**LA LEYENDA DE LA DONCELLA TRISTE**

**LEYENDA AZTECA**

Esa fresca mañana de abril los pájaros entonaban dulces y alegres canciones sobre las ramas de los pinos del espeso bosque, la suave brisa movía las hojas de los arboles provocando una suave melodía y el sol brillaba en el cielo.

Y ella caminaba por el bosque buscando frutos, con su vestido blanco, descalza y su canasta a un lado. Iba muy alegre y entonaba una bella melodía. La niña de tan solo ocho años era muy bonita, dueña de una linda y cálida sonrisa, de unos ojos muy expresivos y sinceros, pues siempre reflejaban lo que de verdad estaba sintiendo a pesar de que tratara de ocultarlo y también era dueña de una maravillosa voz, con sus cantos era capaz de alegrar los corazones de las personas que la escuchaban, asimismo cuando estaba triste y entonaba una canción era capaz de conmover hasta las lágrimas a quienes la escuchaban.

Al llegar a un arbusto de frutas rojas, se agacho y comenzó las bayas, de repente escuchó un ruido extraño, por inercia sacó la mano del arbusto. Se asustó al ver que una serpiente de cascabel salía de entre las hojas, lentamente retrocedió hacia atrás y ya se preparaba para echar a correr, pues les tenía pavor a las serpientes ya que hacía un año que su mamá había muerto a causa de una picadura de cascabel.

―¡No corras! ―gritó un niño pocos años mayor que ella al imaginarse sus intenciones y que salió de una vereda. ―No te muevas o te atacara. ―dijo la voz a sus espaldas. El chico se acercó lentamente y sacó su arco. La serpiente al sentirse acorralada se lanzó sobre la chica para morderla en la pierna, ella comenzó a llorar asustada, el chico lanzó la flecha y logró atravesar la cabeza de la serpiente en el aire, evitando que picara a la niña.

La chiquilla seguía llorando asustada.

―Calma, ya está todo bien. ―le dijo el chico guardando su arco. Ella volteó a verlo y se sonrojó al ver que el niño de doce años era muy apuesto, tenía ojos marrones y cabello naranja.

―¡Me asusté mucho! ―decía la niña mientras seguía llorando y se tallaba los ojos. ―Ya no vendré al bosque nunca más. ―El niño la miró con ternura. Aunque era muy joven, había desarrollado un gran espíritu protector, tal vez porque era el príncipe y sentía que su deber era proteger a todo su pueblo. Aunque en gran medida fue porque vio a esa niña tan dulce y frágil y la conmovió verla llorar de esa forma.

―No te preocupes, a partir de ahora yo te cuidaré. ―le dijo con una sonrisa, la chica sintió algo cálido en su corazón y dejo de llorar. ―Vamos. ―le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

La niña sonrió alegremente, ya no tenía miedo, con solo ver la sonrisa del chico se sentía protegida.

―¡Gracias! ―dijo ella y se abrazó fuertemente a su pecho. Él se sorprendió al principio pero luego la abrazó cálidamente.

Luego de presentarse ella le tomó de la mano para regresar al pueblo, iba nerviosa y sonrojada, sus ojos grises brillaban de alegría, se acomodó tras la oreja un mechón de su largo cabello naranja.

―Huēyi Tlahtoāni. ―dijo la niña que al saber que él era un príncipe y heredero al trono no lo podía llamar de otra forma. ―Gracias por salvarme. ―le sonrió. ― Me gustaría agradecerte con una canción. ―Le dijo tímidamente.

―Orihime, solo llámame Ichigo, somos amigos, recuérdalo. ―le dijo revolviendo la cabeza de la niña. ―Y si me gustaría escuchar esa canción. ―le dijo mirándola tiernamente.

Entonces Orihime comenzó a entonar una linda canción, Ichigo se regocijó de alegría. Juntos regresaron al pueblo.

Desde ese día los dos se hicieron grandes amigos, casi siempre iban juntos a todas partes, al bosque, al rio, a las cuevas a explorar. Ichigo siempre se preocupó por Orihime y cumplió su promesa, siempre cuidaba de ella, ya que era muy propensa a los accidentes. Solo permanecían alejados cuando Ichigo tenía que ir a las misiones a los pueblos vecinos o cuando visitaba a un rey amigo de su padre. Así pasaron diez años.

Como es normal, en Orihime se desarrolló un amor secreto por el príncipe Ichigo, nunca se atrevió a confesárselo y simplemente se conformaba con seguir a su lado y ver todos los días sus hermosos ojos y recibir de él una linda sonrisa y palabras de afecto. Pero en ella siempre se albergaba una duda ¿él también la amaría?, y ese día estaba por despejarla.

Esa mañana Ichigo se levantó muy temprano, a decir verdad casi no pudo dormir, pues el día anterior había descubierto algo increíble, estaba enamorado. Era increíble porque nunca había pensado en ella en el plano sentimental, pero hacia unas semanas que se sentía raro a su lado, que se sentía nervioso, que se molestaba al verla sonriendo a otros chicos, porque solo quería que sonriera para él, que deseaba no separarse de ella y probar sus labios, y fue el día anterior cuando al estar cerca de ella, de oler su fragancia, de escuchar su melodiosa voz, que aceptó que estaba enamorado de ella.

Y este día se le iba a declarar, le iba a decir que la amaba con toda su alma y que no quería separarse de ella jamás. Por supuesto _ella_ tenía que ser la primera en saberlo. Se vistió rápidamente y corrió hacia el bosque, donde seguro ya lo esperaría.

Cuando llego al bosque la vio sentada sobre una roca viendo hacia el arroyo y peinando su largo cabello naranja.

―Orihime. ―le dijo él cuando se acercó a ella. ―Me alegra que vinieras.

―Hola. ―le dijo nerviosa. En la mañana había recibido una nota suya citándola en ese lugar, porque le tenía que decir algo muy importante. ―¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? ―preguntó impaciente. Ichigo se sentó junto a ella poniéndola más nerviosa aun, su corazón latía acelerado.

―Sabes, ayer me di cuenta que estoy enamorado. ―comentó Ichigo viendo hacia el arroyo. Orihime se sonrojó.

―¿Enamorado? ―preguntó tímidamente.

―Sí, y quería que fueras la primera en saberlo. ―dijo Ichigo mirándola a los ojos. Ella sonrió. Tal vez su amor si era correspondido después de todo. ―Quería que supieras que yo…

―¿Sí? ― preguntó Orihime ante el silencio de Ichigo, quien estaba apenado por lo que iba a confesar.

―Amo a Rukia Kuchiki….

―¿Eh? ―preguntó Orihime que creyó no escuchar bien.

―Me enamoré de Rukia. ―dijo Ichigo apenado. Rukia era la hija del rey Byakuya, amigo de Isshin.

―¿De Rukia? ―preguntó confundida Inue. ―¿De la chica a la que te referías como enana idiota, como la chica de mal carácter y la de un pésimo gusto por los conejos? ―Ichigo siempre que iba a visitar al amigo de su padre terminaba peleándose con Rukia y siempre se quejaba con Inue de ella.

―Ella misma. ―contestó nervioso Ichigo tallándose la nuca. ― Como me dijo mi padre uno nunca sabe de quien termina enamorándose.

―Me alegro por ti. ―dijo Inue fingiendo alegría, pero en realidad tenía el corazón destrozado, tanto que las palabras ya no podían salir de su boca.

―¿Pero por qué estas triste? ―preguntó Ichigo al ver sus ojos. Inue negó con la cabeza.― De seguro piensas que ahora me olvidare de ti. ―dijo Ichigo. ―Pero cumpliré mi promesa, siempre cuidare de ti, porque desde ese día te quiero como mi hermana. ―dijo Ichigo y abrazó a Inue. Ella no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar.

Después de que la dejo más calmada, Ichigo se fue al reino de Byakuya para confesarle su amor a Rukia, esperaba ser aceptado. Orihime a pesar de sentirse mal, en silencio le deseo sinceramente que fuera feliz con Rukia.

Cuando Orihime se quedó sola, comenzó a entonar una canción, era la más bella y triste melodía que alguien hubiera escuchado.

A unos metros de ahí una expedición de mercaderes recorría el bosque y al oír aquella bella melodía decidieron buscar que o quien la producía. Se asombraron de ver que era una bella joven quien cantaba y cuya mirada triste y llorosa dirigía al cielo.

El líder de la expedición, un rico mercader de cabello negro y ojos verdes se interesó por la joven. Se acercó a ella con cautela.

―¿Quién eres? ―le preguntó el joven. Ella volteó a verlo pero no contestó, estaba asustada y triste a la vez. ―No me tengas miedo, soy Ulquiorra un rico guerrero y mercader del reino de Hueco Mundo. ―le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla, pero ella siguió sin contestarle. No haciéndole caso, Orihime volvió a mirar al cielo y entonó de nuevo la triste canción. Su corazón estaba tan destrozado que solo cantando sentía que podía desahogar un poco de aquella gran tristeza que la embargaba.

Al oírla y ver que era una bella doncella, Ulquiorra se interesó más en ella, así que no dudo en llevársela por la fuerza, a pesar de que ella se resistía. Después de caminar por unas horas llegaron a un rio donde ya los esperaba una embarcación, Ulquiorra obligó a Orihime a subir a ella y la llevo a Hueco Mundo.

Cuando Ulquiorra llegó a su palacio llevó a la chica a su habitación, esta era grande y de color blanco, la sentó en la cama.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―le preguntó otra vez, pero ella no le contestó, solo se limitaba a llorar con la mirada en el suelo. Por más preguntas que le hizo ella no contestaba. ―¿Me tienes miedo, mujer? ―le preguntó alzando su cara para que lo viera a los ojos. En ellos no vio miedo, solo pudo ver una infinita tristeza. ―No me tengas miedo, no te hare daño. ―trató de tranquilizarla. Y como no sabía su nombre, decidió ponerle uno, no podía llamarla mujer toda la vida. ―Desde ahora te llamaras Cenzontle. ―le dijo él. ―Y aunque ahora no me quieras sé que muy pronto tomaré tu corazón. ―le dijo Ulquiorra.

Con el paso de los días él le ofreció todas sus riquezas, el oro, el jade, las plumas multicolores de los pájaros, las esmeraldas, las pieles de tigre y todos los vestidos hermosos que las tejedoras hacían, pero ella ni siquiera se emocionaba al verlos. Solo suspiraba tristemente.

Solo quería volver a ver la sonrisa de un chico de cabello naranja, sentarse junto a él frente al arroyo y ofrecerle sus más hermosas melodías. Pero como sabía que nada de esto ya era posible, se resignaba a su cautiverio. Aunque en lo más profundo de su alma esperaba que algún día el príncipe Ichigo fuera a rescatarla.

Los días pasaron y Ulquiorra cada día se enamoraba más de Cenzontle, como la llamaba, así que decidió casarse con ella. Para ello preparo una gran fiesta para presentarla ante el reino y para agradecer a los dioses por haber encontrado a tan bella mujer.

En la fiesta de agradecimiento hubo oloroso copal en los incensarios, se repartió néctar de flores, así como de otras sustancias, y por último se sirvió un espumoso y dulce liquido de cacao. Sin duda, Cenzontle destacaba por su gran belleza entre todos los participantes. Vestía un hermoso traje confeccionado con las más finas telas, regalo del rey Aizen.

Y aunque los invitados la adulaban y le hacían preguntas, ella no contestaba, solo se limitaba a esbozar una pequeña y fingida sonrisa.

―Cenzontle, me lastima verte así. ―le dijo Ulquiorra en un momento que quedaron solos durante la fiesta. ―Yo te he ofrecido todo lo que tengo y todo mi amor y aun así tú sigues triste. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me quieras?

Pero la chica no contestó, giro la cabeza para ver el patio a través de una ventana. Eso era lo que deseaba, ser libre, volver al bosque donde era feliz entonando bellas canciones.

―Eso es lo único que no puedo darte. ―le dijo él. ―No quiero que te alejes de mí. ―le dijo, ella lo volteó a ver con tristeza. ―Yo hare que me quieras. ―le dijo y mientras la besaba, las lágrimas de Cenzontle le recorrían las mejillas.

El festejo duró tres días. Al término, Ulquiorra se desposó con la encantadora Cenzontle.  
>A pesar de todos los regalos que le ofrecía su esposo, Cenzontle no era feliz. Pasaba los días postrada en el umbral de su palacio sin pronunciar una palabra. Solo por las noches cuando le cantaba a la luna podía sentirse un poco mejor. Ella seguía añorando su libertad, recorrer los bosques junto a Ichigo, no había día que no pensara en él. A veces por las mañanas, pensando en él, entonaba alguna alegre canción y era en ese momento cuando los sirvientes del palacio o el mismo Ulquiorra se sentían más alegres pues pensaban que por fin ella dejaría de estar triste, pero Cenzontle al terminar de cantar volvía a ser la misma chica triste, solitaria y sin ganas de nada.<p>

Cierto día, Ulquiorra tuvo que partir a una expedición hacia las fortificaciones de un reino lejano pues tenía que cumplir una misión militar.

―Cenzontle, tengo que ir a una misión. ―le dijo él a su esposa. ―pero regresare muy pronto. Espérame. ―le dijo y besó sus labios. Pero Inue no correspondió a su beso, como siempre. A pesar de que él era bueno con ella y le ofrecía todo, ella no lo podía amar, su corazón siempre le pertenecería a su amigo de la infancia, a su amado príncipe Ichigo. Además tampoco podía olvidar que él la mantenía cautiva en ese palacio.

Ulquiorra dejó a su mujer a cargo de sus esclavos y se encomendó a los dioses para llegar con bien a su destino.

Después de varios días cuando la expedición avanzaba cerca de los bosques que colindaban con el rio de las Mariposas, cerca de Karakura, Ulquiorra escuchó un hermoso canto que le pareció conocido. De inmediato ordenó desembarcar y se adentró en los espesos follajes. En el sitio donde se entonaba la melodía, descubrió parado en una rama un insignificante pajarillo de color gris, que huyó despavorido al verlo acercarse sigilosamente.

La caravana cumplió su misión y meses después iban de regreso a su hogar. Al llegar a su palacio. Ulquiorra fue recibido con la terrible noticia de que Cenzontle había muerto.

Una tarde nublada Cenzontle había fallecido y su alma se convirtió en un hermoso pájaro que emprendió el vuelo hacia la lejanía emitiendo tristes y desgarradoras notas. Ulquiorra, dolorido, recordó el pájaro que había visto meses atrás junto a las aguas del rio y sufrió mucho al saber que su mujer se había alejado de sus brazos para siempre.

Frente al arroyo y sentados en una piedra se hallaban las figuras de un hombre y una mujer abrazados.

―¿Todavía no hay noticias de tu hermana? ―preguntó la chica de cabello negro y la que tenía un abultado vientre de cuatro meses de embarazo.

―No. ―dijo triste Ichigo. ―Desde aquel día no la he vuelto a ver, y por más que la hemos buscado no la encontramos.

De repente una bella y alegre canción inundó el lugar.

―¿Orihime? ―Ichigo se sorprendió al oír la melodía y busco a su hermana alrededor. Se sorprendió al posar la vista sobre un pequeño y lindo pájaro gris.

El pajarillo se posó sobre el hombro de Ichigo y entonó otra canción aún más bella, después de que Ichigo le sonriera tomó vuelo y se perdió entre los pinos del bosque.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó confundida Rukia.

―No lo sé con exactitud. ―contestó Ichigo. ―Pero de repente sentí que Orihime está en un lugar mejor y que es feliz. ―dijo Ichigo a un emocionado por el canto del pájaro. Luego regresó junto a Rukia y se fundieron en un tierno beso.

Orihime, reencarnada en un pájaro al que se le conoce como Cenzontle, cruzaba volando el bosque alegrando con su hermoso cantó a todas las personas que la oían. Por fin era libre de nuevo, por fin podría estar junto al hombre que amaba y ofrecerle hermosas canciones.

Desde ese día Ichigo tuvo la visita de un cenzontle todas las mañanas, que parado en su ventana le regalaba las más hermosas melodías que alegraban su corazón.

* * *

><p>El nombre original de la historia es La Leyenda del pájaro de las cuatrocientas voces, el cenzontle.<p>

**¿Acaso pensaron que iba a haber Ichihime?**, sinceramente espero que sí, porque ese era el plan XD. Pero no, poner algo así sería traicionar mis principios como Ichirukista.

Cuando leí esta historia automáticamente pensé en un Ulquihime, en la leyenda no cuentan porque ella estaba tan triste y no aceptaba el amor de su esposo, así que pensé que se debería a que ella ya estuviera enamorada de alguien más.

Es la primera vez que escribo una historia con Inue como protagonista, así que espero que me haya salido bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Huēyi Tlahtoāni<strong>_**: **_Expresión usada para referirse a los gobernantes, significa 'gran gobernante, gran orador'. El cargo se obtenía por herencia de padre a hijo o de hermano a hermano.

**Cenzontle:** Significa cuatrocientas voces.

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia.**

**Saludos y que estén bien.**


	11. La leyenda del amor de Ichigo y Rukia

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Las leyendas pertenecen a la herencia cultural del pueblo.**

**Advertencia:** Contienen Ooc y no siempre serán finales felices.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS<strong> por seguir leyendo la historia y comentar: **Akisa**, **HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Darisu-chan, Anahis, Nemesis2012.**

* * *

><p><strong>LA LEYENDA DEL AMOR DE ICHIGO Y RUKIA<strong>

**LEYENDA CELTA**

El rey Aizen se encontraba en el gran salón de su castillo, sentado en su gran trono, que se localizaba sobre una tarima hecha de fina madera de roble. Debajo de la tarima y en el costado izquierdo se encontraban de pie sus diez mejores guerreros llamados Arrancars y 13 de sus guerreros llamados Shinigamis, los cuales habían dejado a un lado sus armas para disfrutar de la reunión. Y en el salón se encontraba casi todos los pobladores de la ciudad ataviados con sus mejores trajes.

Claro que enseguida se distinguían a los nobles de los campesinos, pues mientras los primeros lucían vestidos y trajes elegantes, y joyas finas, los segundos iban con ropas muy humildes.

El motivo de la reunión era el cumpleaños del rey Aizen, por lo que el salón estaba elegantemente decorado con globos, flores, velas y demás ornamentos reales. En un costado del salón se hallaba una gran mesa rectangular con mantel dorado, sobre la cual estaban depositados los más finos y ricos manjares, había desde guisado de pollo, hasta pato al horno, desde cerveza a los más finos vinos, por supuesto el centro de mesa era un enorme pastel de chocolate de cinco pisos. Por supuesto la música no podía faltar, la orquesta tocaba las canciones favoritas del rey.

Casi todos los presentes se divertían en la reunión, unos bailaban al ritmo de la música, otros degustaban los deliciosos platillos y otros platicaban tranquilamente. Pero había alguien ajeno a todo eso.

Un hombre alto de cabello plateado y piel pálida se encontraba solo en la ventana arqueada de piedra contemplando el paisaje. Ese hombre era Gin Ichimaru, el druida del reino. Y no estaba nada tranquilo, pues sabía lo que se avecinaba.

El rey Aizen alzó su copa de vino con ademán de grandeza, sonrió al pueblo y estaba a punto de decir su discurso cuando un grito penetrante se escuchó en medio del salón, que quedó en silencio por la incertidumbre y el miedo.

―¡Preparen sus armas! ―indicó Ulquiorra, el líder de los Arrancars, desenvainando su arma, los demás hicieron lo mismo. No sabían de donde provenía ese grito, pero su deber era proteger al rey y al pueblo.

―Tranquilos. ―dijo el rey Aizen desde su trono. ―No hagan nada hasta que no sepamos de donde vino el grito. ―dijo tranquilo.

Gin avanzo hacía en medio del gran salón y miro al rey.

― He estado observando esta semana las nubes, la edad de la luna y las posiciones de las estrellas. ―dijo señalando hacia el cielo y con voz pausada. ―Y ellas me han dicho el futuro, rey Aizen. ―dijo serio.

―¿Y eso que tiene que ver con ese estrepitoso grito? ―le preguntó el rey.

Gin camino hacia un costado y se acercó a una mujer embarazada de piel pálida, cabello negro y ojos azules que se encontraba sentada en un rincón del salón. Luego le puso la mano sobre su vientre, asustando a la muchacha.

―Es el bebé el que ha gritado. ―dijo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. ― No es un bebé corriente. Es una niña de gran belleza y su nombre será Rukia, pero su belleza traerá una gran tragedia. ―dijo con tono serio. ― Los reyes querrán desposarse con ella y será un desastre. El ejército del rey se dividirá y habrá luchas y guerras por su causa. ―dijo viendo a Aizen.

El rey Aizen cambio de semblante, por primera vez se preocupó, pues el druida siempre era muy certero en sus predicciones. La demás gente cuchicheaba preocupada entre ellos.

Gin sin prestar atención a la preocupación del rey regresó de nuevo a su lugar inicial, para seguir contemplando el firmamento.

―¡Hay que matar a la niña! ―exclamó uno de los Arrancars de cabello azul. Al oírlo la joven embarazada comenzó a temblar del miedo y se agarró el vientre.

―Sí, vale más la vida de todos nosotros que de cualquier niño. ―lo apoyó un Shinigami. ―¿Qué dices rey Aizen? ―le preguntó al monarca, quien sujeto su barbilla mientras pensaba que hacer.

La chica de nombre Hisana, estaba reprimiendo sus lágrimas. Ella sabía que no podía hacer nada en contra del rey, pues estaba sola, su esposo había muerto hacía poco tiempo y no tenía más familia.

Y aunque Aizen sabía de las consecuencias que traería el nacimiento de la niña, su curiosidad por comprobar si de verdad la niña tendría una gran belleza era más grande. Así que se paró del trono y se dirigió a los presentes.

―No es bueno que los padres vean morir a un hijo. Y tampoco yo debo provocar dolor en el corazón de mis invitados. ―dijo con voz sosegada. Pero los Arrancars, los Shinigamis y ni los nobles estaban tranquilos, les asustaba que su reino fuera destruido por culpa de la niña. ―Esta niña nacerá. ―dijo el rey con voz fuerte para calmar los murmullos. ― La mandare criar en un lugar apartado y cuando crezca me casare con ella. Estando a mi cargo y siendo mi esposa no podrá causar rivalidad ni daño alguno y así lograré eludir la profecía. ― dijo confiado.

Los pobladores aceptaron, pues el rey Aizen era inteligente y astuto y si alguien podría cambiar el destino, ese era él.

El rey alojo a Hisana en una de las habitaciones del castillo y a las dos semanas nació la pequeña Rukia, Hisana murió después del parto. Así que el rey Aizen dispuso que Unohana cuidara de ella. Antes de que transcurriera un año, el rey hizo construir sobre la ladera de un monte alejado una casa de piedra con el techo de paja. Se plantó alrededor de la choza una estupenda huerta rodeada de un muro circular, ahí viviría Rukia con Unohana.

Rukia se crió con conocimientos de caza, de las hierbas, flores, árboles y cielos, todo bajo la enseñanza de Unohana, quien también le enseño a tocar el arpa y a cantar.

Ella se iba haciendo más paciente, bondadosa y bella cada día. Tenía la piel del color de la nieve, el cabello negro, los ojos violetas y las mejillas y los labios mostraban un leve tono de carmín.

Un día de otoño en que Rukia cumplía quince años, Unohana le dijo que, una vez cumplidos los dieciséis, se casaría con el rey en la primavera siguiente. Eso la entristeció y la hizo deprimirse. Unohana comprendía su desazón.

―De todas formas tendrás que casarte con el rey Aizen. ―le dijo Unohana ante la negación de Rukia. ―tómalo como un gran honor. ― Pero Rukia se negaba a ser la esposa de quien la mantenía prisionera en ese lugar, enfadada entró a su cuarto y se arrojó sobre la cama.

―Como quisiera ser libre e irme de aquí. ―dijo suspirando, y así recostada sobre la almohada, se quedó dormida.

_Rukia se encontraba caminando en medio del bosque, era de noche y la neblina era muy fuerte, estaba perdida, no podía encontrar el camino de regreso a casa._

―_¡Ayúdenme por favor! ―gritaba con fuerza para que alguien la escuchara, pero por más que gritaba nadie respondía. Cada vez se internaba más en el bosque y crecía el temor en ella._

_De repente se escucharon ruidos cercanos, como pisadas sobre las hojas secas._

―_¿Quién esta ahí? ―preguntó asustada, pero nadie respondió. Se empezaron a oír rugidos de animal. Rukia vio salir de entre la neblina a un par de lobos que la miraban con furia y se acercaban a ella lentamente._

_Ella solo retrocedió asustada, hasta topar con un árbol. Los lobos estaba por atacarla cuando se escuchó un disparo de escopeta que los ahuyento. Ella quedo inmóvil, todavía no se recuperaba del susto._

―_Ya estas segura. ―le dijo un hombre frente a ella, al que no podía ver bien por la neblina. Solo se percató de que tenía el cabello naranja y ojos marrones. ―Ven conmigo. ―le dijo extendiéndole la mano. ―Yo te ayudaré._

_Rukia estaba a punto de tomarlo de la mano…_

―Rukia despierta. ―la llamó Unohana. ―Ya es de mañana. ―Rukia abrió los ojos y le dio una mirada de reproche.

―Estaba soñando tan lindo y me despertaste. ―le dijo a Unohana sentándose en la cama. Unohana sonrió. ― Era un caballero apuesto que acudía a mi rescate. ―le contó poniéndose de pie y estirándose un poco.

―Rukia, tú ya sabes que tienes un caballero apuesto. ―le dijo Unohana sacudiendo la cama. ―recuerda que pronto te convertirás en reina. Así que es mejor que dejes de soñar con tonterías. ―le dijo ella. No es que le gustara Aizen para esposo de Rukia, pero no había otra opción y lo mejor para ella era que Rukia empezara a resignarse a su destino.

―Pero es un caballero al que no amo. ―contestó Rukia poniéndose un vestido amarillo largo y de vuelo. Unohana suspiro, Rukia a veces era muy terca.

―Recuerda la profecía. ―dijo seria Unohana. ―si no te casas con Aizen, tu destino será la muerte. ―le dijo antes de salir de la habitación. Rukia se sentó frente al espejo enojada, ¿por qué ella había tenido que nacer con esa profecía?¿por qué tenía que llevar tan pesada carga acuestas?

Así pasaron varios días en los que Rukia tenía el mismo sueño, siempre que estaba en problemas el misterioso hombre de cabello naranja llegaba para rescatarla, y cada día que pasaba Rukia pensaba cada vez más en ese hombre.

Un día, sentada en la mañana junto a la ventana, Rukia contemplaba el caer de las hojas de los árboles. Un par de mariposas naranjas se posaron sobre algunas hojas secas.

―¡Vaya! ―dijo Rukia con sorpresa. ―Esa mariposa se parece al hombre que veo en sueños. Tenía el pelo naranja como ella y los ojos cafés como las hojas. Él será mi marido. ―dijo alegre.

Pero Unohana la llamó, haciendo que se apartara de la ventana, y aquella visión se convirtió en un recuerdo.

Y así sin que se diera cuenta llegó la primavera. Una mañana en que había salido a coger flores silvestres con Unohana a hora temprana, Rukia oyó varias voces que charlaban alegremente. Se separó de su cuidadora y fue a buscar a quienes hablaban, pues una de las voces se le hizo conocida.

Al llegar a un sendero vio que delante de ella caminaban tres cazadores, los cuales no sintieron su presencia.

Viéndolos caminar, Rukia se fijó en el primero de ellos. El cazador se adentró de repente en el bosque y los otros dos prosiguieron su camino.

―Es el hombre de mi visión. ― dijo Rukia, incrédula.

A los pocos segundos no fue ya capaz de contenerse más y se recogió las faldas a toda prisa para perseguir al cazador que se había adentrado solo en el bosque. Lo encontró en un amplio claro que había en el bosque. Arriba se extendía una cúpula de altos robles cuyas ramas se tendían entre unos y otros sin llegar apenas a tocarse. Se acercó al cazador, que la observaba ya con atención, y alzó la mirada hacia él.

Las miradas violeta y marrón se cruzaron de forma intensa. Rukia tenía el corazón acelerado, estaba enfrente del hombre de sus sueños y en ese momento su amor se hizo real. Ichigo estaba impresionado, pues jamás había visto mujer tan bella.

Rukia se acercó al hombre y le regalo una dulce sonrisa, los dos se sonrojaron. No había duda, era amor a primera vista. Ella se elevó de puntitas e inconscientemente el joven se agacho un poco, se le aceleró el corazón al acercar su blanco rostro al de él. Aguardó un instante y después le dio un beso en los labios.

―Te amaré como en épocas pasadas, con un amor infinito. ―le susurro Rukia. ― Mi beso contraría los deseos del rey y me he escapado de casa sin permiso. Con la luna nueva vendrán a llevarme a su palacio para que sea su esposa. Debes llevarme lejos de aquí. ― Ichigo la miro fijamente.

―Yo soy Ichigo, el mayor de los hijos de Isshin. ―dijo él nervioso, pues se había dado cuenta de su identidad. ―¿ Acaso no recuerdas la profecía del druida? ―le preguntó. ―Todavía te da tiempo de regresar.

―Para mí este momento vale más que diez vidas enteras con Aizen. ―dijo ella abrazándolo.  
>A Rukia le bastó con mirarle a los ojos una sola vez. Ichigo resolvió allí mismo entregarle su amor, esas palabras le dieron fuerzas para enfrentarse contra quien sea.<p>

Una vez más disfrutaron de un cálido beso y luego huyeron juntos y se reunieron con los hermanos de Ichigo, Hisagi y Kaien.

―¿Quién es ella? ―preguntó Hisagi confundido al ver llegar a su hermano con una chica en lugar de una presa.

―Es la chica de la profecía, la futura esposa de Aizen. ―dijo Kaien alarmado. Él nunca la había visto, solo había escuchado historias de ella. ―No cabe duda que es tan bella como dice la profecía.

―Ella es mi futura esposa. ―corrigió Ichigo, abrazando a Rukia. Kaien y Hisagi se miraron sorprendidos. Rukia bajo la cabeza, se imaginó que no la aceptarían.

―¡Bienvenida a la familia! ―exclamaron al unísono los dos hermanos. Rukia levanto la vista y vio que ellos le sonreían alegremente.

―Ya era hora de que mi hermanito se enamorara. ―dijo Kaien revolviéndole el cabello a Ichigo. Este le quito la mano.

―Ya no soy un niño. ―se quejó él. Rukia estaba feliz pues se sintió acogida por ellos.

―Pero creo que debemos marcharnos de la Sociedad de Almas. ―dijo Hisagi preocupado. ―será muy peligroso cuando Aizen se entere. ― Los dos hermanos y Rukia asintieron.

Juntos llegaron a la conclusión de que deberían marcharse esa misma noche, por lo que hicieron acopio de provisiones y partieron a toda prisa, trasladándose por mar a su exilio en Karakura. Aunque Kaien y Hisagi aceptaron con agrado a Rukia, no dejaban de estar preocupados por su hermano, presentían que Aizen no se quedaría sin hacer nada, sobre todo por haberlo traicionado, ya que los tres pertenecían al ejercito de Aizen, a un grupo llamado Shinigamis, que se diferenciaban de los Arrancars porque ellos manejaban una técnica llamada Kido.

Ichigo, Rukia, Hisagi y Kaien se instalaron en las fuentes del lago Etive. Construyeron una casa de arcilla roja en lo alto de una cascada y le pusieron por nombre Granian Rukia, que significa "el soleado hogar de Rukia". Los montañeses de Karakura dieron la bienvenida a los grandes guerreros.

―Bienvenida a casa. ―le dijo Ichigo a Rukia la mañana en que la casa estuvo construida. ―Te prometo que aquí seremos muy felices. ―le dijo con una sonrisa.

―Estoy segura que seré feliz porque estoy contigo. ―le respondió Rukia. Después se fundieron en un dulce beso.

―Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién diría que mi hermanito pudiera ser tan romántico? ―dijo Kaien a las risas. Hisagi lo miraba divertido.

―¡Callense! ―dijo Ichigo cruzado de brazos y sonrojado por la vergüenza que le hacían pasar sus hermanos. Después los cuatro entraron a la casa, donde comenzarían una nueva vida llena de felicidad.

Ichigo y sus hermanos atrapaban salmones en el río y ciervos en el valle y Rukia pensaba que no podría existir nadie tan dichoso como ellos. Vivieron felices durante muchas lunas.

En la Sociedad de Almas, el rey Aizen no tenía ya enemigos, pues los había derrotado con la fuerza de las armas o había hecho las paces con ellos, con lo que había afianzado su derecho a gobernar. Su país gozaba de prosperidad, pero él se mostraba inquieto. Dos años después de que Ichigo se exiliase, acudió una noche a ver a Gin. El druida lo escuchó en silencio, pues sabía perfectamente lo que apesadumbraba al rey.

―Nuestros mejores hombres, Ichigo, Hisagi y Kaien no están entre nosotros. No es bueno que estén exiliados sólo por causa de una mujer. Pienso enviar a Starrk para anunciarles que el rey los perdona e invitarlos a volver a la sociedad de Almas para una gran fiesta.

―Que así sea. ―dijo Gin.

Y así se hizo. Starrk llegó al lago Etive tres días más tarde portando el mensaje del rey y allí Ichigo le dio la bienvenida. Starrk comentó las noticias de la Sociedad de Almas. Ichigo, que deseaba volver a casa más que cualquier otra cosa, sintió una gran nostalgia y fue a ver a Rukia a un campo verde situado por encima del valle con intención de comunicarle la buena noticia.

Al escuchar a Ichigo, Rukia se asustó mucho. Siguieron conversando hasta que tan sólo quedó un pálido atisbo de luz en el cielo del oeste, pero Rukia se dio cuenta de que estaba decidido a marchar y de que nada podría hacer para impedirlo.

―Anoche tuve en sueños esta visión. ―le dijo Rukia. ―Tres cuervos bajaban hacia nosotros y traían en sus picos tres gotas de miel y se iban con tres gotas de sangre.

―¿Qué significa ese sueño? ―preguntó Ichigo intrigado.

―Significa que Starrk viene a ofrecernos una paz dulce como la miel, pero las tres gotas de sangre son Hisagi, Kaien y tú. Aizen es un adulador y la miel es una trampa mortal. ―dijo seria Rukia. Pero a pesar de aquella visión, Ichigo decidió regresar a la Sociedad de Almas.

―No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien porque estamos juntos. ―le dijo él abrazándola. ― No te preocupes por nosotros, porque somos fuertes. ―le dijo él.

―Esta bien. ―dijo ella, nada tranquila, pero comprendía el deseo de su esposo por volver a casa y como quería hacerlo feliz acepto regresar. Zarparían la mañana del día siguiente.

Rukia pasó la noche entre sollozos y casi no concilió el sueño. Por la mañana se reunieron en la costa y Rukia subió a bordo. Partieron a hora temprana y la niebla se entremezcló con el cielo, adquiriendo la costa de Karakura un color azul y después azul claro hasta que poco a poco fueron perdiéndola de vista.

A media noche brillaba ya la luna llena sobre las velas y el viento tiraba de las cuerdas. Rukia sacó el arpa y entonó una suave canción. Su tristeza hizo callar a los hermanos, que alzaron los ojos al cielo mientras ella cantaba, tendiendo sus corazones a los astros.

Por fin, pudieron contemplar el amanecer sobre los blancos acantilados del norte de la Sociedad de Almas. Una vez en tierra, Starrk se adelantó a caballo para comunicarle al rey que habían llegado los hombres a quienes había llamado.

―Los he traído como ordeno. ―le dijo Starrk. ―¿Quiere que los traiga a palacio?

―No estoy preparado para recibirlos. ―contestó Aizen.― Envíalos a la Gran Llanura, a la Posada de la Rama Roja. Mi casa estará lista mañana.

Los viajeros se instalaron. A última hora de la noche, el rey Aizen mandó llamar al guerrero Nnoitra.

―Ve a la Posada en la que se hospeda Rukia esta noche y dime si conserva su belleza. Debo saberlo enseguida. ―le ordeno Aizen, pues seguía interesado en ella.

Nnoitra bajó a la Posada a toda prisa. Sin aliento, se asomó por la ventana para verlos a los cuatro y se fijó en Rukia. Tan grande era su belleza que jadeó, delatando así su presencia. Ichigo alzó la mirada y vio a Nnoitra mirándolos. Cogió unos dardos que había sobre la mesa y los arrojó hacia la ventana. Uno de ellos alcanzó a Nnoitra en un ojo y lo dejó tuerto.

Nnoitra salió de allí dando gritos y volvió corriendo a donde estaba el rey, que caminaba impaciente por su habitación.  
>Nnoitra entró con la cara toda ensangrentada.<p>

―¿La has visto? ―preguntó el rey impaciente.

―La he visto y, mientras me asomaba, Ichigo me ha sacado un ojo. ―contestó, encogiéndose de dolor.

―¿Qué aspecto tiene? ―preguntó Aizen sin darle importancia al dolor de su subordinado.

―Le diré la verdad. Aun tuerto, de no ser por su urgente petición mi único deseo habría sido seguir allí contemplándola durante toda la vida. ―respondió él.

Aizen montó en cólera e hizo que se reunieran enseguida cien valerosos hombres en su salón.

―Vayan de inmediato a la Posada. Maten a los forasteros y tráiganme viva a Rukia. ―les ordenó. ― O morirán todos. ―les amenazó. Aunque en un principio quería hacer las paces, al enterarse que la belleza de Rukia seguía igual, un insano deseo se apodero de él, quería tenerla a cualquier precio.

Los guerreros se aprestaron para la batalla. Pero sin que el rey lo supiera, Unohana había estado oculta entre todos ellos y se adelantó a toda prisa para avisar a los hijos de Isshin, que fue uno de los más poderosos Shinigamis que existieron.

―Mis hermanos y yo lo impediremos. ―dijo Ichigo al enterarse de los planes de Aizen.

―Nosotros protegeremos a Rukia. ―dijo Kaien.

―Y volveremos los cuatro a casa. ―dijo Hisagi. Rukia se había convertido en alguien importante para ellos y la protegerían aun a costa de sus vidas.

Rukia comenzó a llorar de angustia. No soportaba la idea de volver con Aizen, pero sobre todo le daba temor la idea de que pudiera perder a Ichigo y a sus hermanos. De sobra sabía que sin Ichigo no podría seguir viviendo.

―No llores Rukia. ―le dijo Ichigo limpiándole las lágrimas. ―Yo te prometí que te iba a proteger y cumpliré mi promesa. ―le dijo él.

―Pero me da miedo perderte. ― Le dijo ella.

―Nunca me perderás, porque a pesar de la distancia, del tiempo y de la muerte, siempre estaré contigo aquí. ―le dijo tocando su frente. ― Y aquí. ―le dijo tocando su corazón.

Rukia se le abrazó con fuerza.

Después Kaien los interrumpió, pues tenían poco tiempo para alistarse para la batalla. Así pues, hicieron rápidos preparativos para la batalla. Salieron al gran llano armados hasta los dientes, avanzaron por el campo y se escondieron tras una hilera de árboles.

Los guerreros del rey aparecieron rápidamente en el lindero del llano y los jóvenes héroes entraron directamente en la lucha. Con el entrechocar de las espadas resultaba imposible distinguir quién desafiaba a quién y la hierba se empapó de sangre hasta quedar convertida en un gran charco resbaladizo. Al terminar la batalla, los hermanos habían conseguido abatir a los cien guerreros del rey.

Aizen llegó al lindero del llano y prorrumpió en exclamaciones de ira, pero los Hijos de Isshin y Rukia ya regresaban a casa atravesando en la oscuridad la gran llanura.

El rey entonces mandó llamar a Gin el druida.

―Detenlos o haré que te destierren para siempre. ―le dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

Sin decir palabra, Gin puso manos a la obra e hizo crecer en la llanura un bosque lleno de tupidos matorrales, pero los hermanos lo atravesaron con facilidad, como si no hubiera más que aire. Convirtió después la llanura en un mar de aguas gélidas, los hermanos se quitaron la camisa, Rukia se encaramó a los hombros de Ichigo y nadaron contra el rugir de la corriente. Su velocidad no disminuyó y los hermanos avanzaron tan aprisa como lo habían hecho antes a pie.

Al ver aquello, el rey frunció el ceño y el druida temió por su vida. Alzó los brazos y el mar se convirtió en piedra, disparándose al aire rocas afiladas como espadas que entrechocaban con gran estrépito.

Los hermanos corrieron sobre las piedras, resbalando y cayendo en múltiples ocasiones.

―¡Ah! ―se escuchó un grito de dolor. Al voltear Ichigo se dio cuenta que Hisagi estaba tendido en el piso, pues una roca se había incrustado en un costado.

―¡Hisagi! ―gritaron con terror Ichigo, Kaien y Rukia. Ichigo corrió hacia el esquivando las filosas piedras.

―¡Animo hermano, tu puedes! ―le dijo mientras lo levantaba e Ichigo lo cargó sobre su hombro derecho. Así caminaron varios metros, pero Hisagi no resistió y murió. A pesar de ello Ichigo no lo soltó y continúo llevándolo sobre su hombro.

Los tres caminaban con una profunda pena, esquivando las rocas filosas, aunque de vez en cuando alguna los rozaba un poco, por lo que ya llevaban rasguños y estaban sangrando. Rukia se sentía culpable de la muerte de su cuñado y lloraba desconsolada, temía por Ichigo y Kaien.

―No llores. ―le dijo Kaien poniéndose a su lado. ―Él ha muerto como lo que es, un guerrero. ―le dijo. ―Yo también moriría protegiéndote. ―le dijo él.

En ese momento una roca afilada se aproximaba a Rukia, Kaien se dio cuenta y la abrazó para protegerla, la piedra se clavó en su espalda, en el corazón.

―¡Kaien! ―gritó aterrada mientras sentía como el cuerpo sin vida de él se resbalaba entre sus manos. ―¡Noo! ―gritó desconsolada.

Ante el grito de Rukia Ichigo miró hacia ellos y vio que también Kaien había muerto y eso le arrebató el deseo de vivir. Amaba a sus hermanos, siempre habían sido muy unidos. Dejo a Hisagi junto a Kaien y cargó a Rukia en su espalda, pues ella ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir.

Pero a causa de las heridas o de la pena o, seguramente, de las dos cosas juntas, Ichigo se desanimó y resbaló entre dos piedras. Tendido entre las hirientes rocas, cayó presa de un total desaliento y murió sin decir palabra. En ese preciso momento, la llanura volvió a ser de hierba.

―¡Ichigo! ―gritó Rukia arrastrándose hasta él, pues al caer Ichigo la había soltado y se había lastimado una pierna. ―¡No mueras, no me dejes! ― gritaba desesperada mientras los abrazaba.

―Ya se han ido. ―dijo Gin.― Los hijos de Isshin han muerto y ya no te molestarán más. ―Dicho esto, el druida volvió a desaparecer en la noche.

El rey fue a contemplar a Rukia con sus propios ojos. La encontró arrodillada sobre Ichigo y sus hermanos, pues con esfuerzos había logrado juntarlos, estaba llorando sin palabras. Se había acordado de las palabras de Ichigo y sabía que él viviría por siempre en su corazón.

Sin dejar que se recuperase de su profundo dolor, el rey ordenó que la llevasen a su palacio y la encerraran. Después hizo cavar una tumba para los hermanos en el mismo lugar en que yacían. Se colocó en aquel lugar un menhir sobre el cual se grabó el nombre de Hijos de Isshin.

Cumplida la profecía, Rukia permaneció una quincena en la residencia de Aizen. No podía comer ni conciliar el sueño. Transcurridos treinta días, llegó el invierno y un suave manto de nieve cubrió el mundo que divisaba a través de su ventana. Rukia pidió a un guerrero que le trajese su arpa y allí, sola en su cuarto cerrado, le cantaba a Ichigo en voz baja, pues sabía que moriría en cuanto Aizen lo ordenase.

Por la mañana, cuando quiso llamarla el rey, Rukia estaba ya muerta. El rey la hizo enterrar en las colinas en que había pasado su infancia. Pero un pequeño grupo de gente acudió de noche, clandestinamente, y la llevó a la Gran Llanura, a otra tumba contigua a la de Ichigo. Los aldeanos señalaron las dos tumbas clavando sendas estacas de madera de tejo en el suelo.

Dos años más tarde, crecían junto al menhir dos hermosos tejos. Aunque entre sus bases había una separación de dos metros, los troncos habían crecido juntos y entrelazados. Unidos por sus ramajes formaban un solo árbol, así como las almas de Ichigo y Rukia formaban un solo ser.

Aunque el menhir de piedra se convirtió ya en polvo, los árboles siguen aún vivos en ese lugar recordándoles a las personas lo grande y fuerte que fue el amor de Ichigo y Rukia que aun después de la muerte, siguió existiendo.

* * *

><p>El nombre real es La leyenda de Dreide y Naois.<p>

**Druidas:** Personas con capacidades mágicas cómo la de predecir el futuro, provocar tormentas, lanzar bolas de nieve y de oscuridad, o transformar a personas en animales.

**Menhir: **es la forma más sencilla de monumento megalítico. Consiste en una piedra por lo general alargada, en bruto o mínimamente tallada, dispuesta de modo vertical y con su parte inferior enterrada en el suelo para evitar que caiga.

**Tejos:** Arboles que alcanzan hasta veinte metros de altura y que los celtas consideraban sagrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado la historia.<strong>

**Saludos y que estén bien.**


	12. La leyenda del dios Sol y la diosa Luna

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Las leyendas pertenecen a la herencia cultural del pueblo.**

**Advertencia:** Contienen Ooc y no siempre serán finales felices.

* * *

><p>GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS:<strong> Darisu-chan: <strong>Gracias por leer, espero que esta historia te guste**. Akisa: **Sí los hermanos de Ichi soy muy comprensivos, si tuviera hermanos me hubieran gustado que fueran así y Aizen pues siempre será Aizen, un malvado incorregible, por cierto la próxima leyenda se tratará de él. **Nemesis2012:** Yo también quiero uno como Ichigo o como Byakuya T.T, Byakuya es el hombre ideal, pues es fiel y eso es algo difícil de hallar en la actualidad. **HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **¿Verdad que sí se parecen? Espero que Tite explique el parecido entre Kaien e Ichigo en el manga. Gracias por comentar. **Mei Fanel**** :** Gracias por leer, me alegra de que te hayan gustado.

* * *

><p><strong>LA LEYENDA DE LA DIOSA LUNA Y EL DIOS SOL.<strong>

**LEYENDA MAYA.**

Esta historia se desarrolló hace muchos milenios, cuando aún los dioses eran mortales y habitaban la tierra.

En una hermosa ciudad de grandes templos y palacios, llamada Karakura, vivía una bella princesa llamada Rukia Kuchiki, era muy feliz junto a su padre Byakuya, el soberano del pueblo, y su hermana Orihime, quien también era dueña de una gran belleza.

El reino era muy próspero y rico, estaba rodeado de árboles de los que se aprovechaba la madera para construir las chozas o la leña. También contaban con un rio cerca, del cual se aprovechaba el agua para regar los sembradíos de maíz, frijol y calabaza y los peces para el alimento diario. Los pobladores se dedicaban a la caza de animales, la recolección de frutos, realizar artesanías en barro, y las mujeres a realizar tejidos en el hilar.

Ese día Rukia y Orihime salieron a dar un paseo por el campo y a recoger algunas flores silvestres.

―Hoy las flores están muy bellas. ―dijo Orihime mientras cortaba algunas flores blancas.

―Sí. ―respondió Rukia, quien también recogía flores. Pero de pronto comenzó a escuchar voces y dejó las flores para prestar atención. ―¿Qué será eso? ―dijo Rukia caminando hacia el bosque, pues de ahí provenían las voces.

―Rukia no entres ahí, es peligroso. ―le gritó Orihime, pero su hermana ya se había adentrado al bosque.

Rukia siguió caminando hasta llegar a un claro del bosque, donde se sorprendió al ver que las voces provenían de varios soldados de su pueblo, que estaban practicando con sus armas. Se quedó detrás de un árbol para ver mejor.

―Por fin te alcancé. ―le dijo Orihime detrás de ella.

―Cállate, que nos van a oír. ―le dijo Rukia sin quitar la vista de los soldados.

―Qué importa, somos las princesas. ―dijo Orihime cruzando los brazos.

Eso era lo que le preocupaba a Rukia, pues al ser las princesas tenían muchos pretendientes y siempre que las veían corrían hasta ellas para llenarlas de halagos y atenciones. Para Orihime no era ningún problema, pues le gustaba ser el centro de atención y se divertía viendo como los hombres hacían cualquier cosa por ella, pero para Rukia era diferente, pues no le gustaba tener las atenciones de tantos hombres, ya que ella solo quería la de uno en particular.

Un día que salió de nadar del rio se encontró por casualidad con él, que estaba sentado sobre una piedra tocando el tambor, se veía tan gallardo y apuesto que se enamoró de él. Pero al verla el guerrero dejo de tocar y desvió la mirada. Rukia pasó frente a él sin decirle palabra. Desde ese día le profesó un amor secreto y se conformaba con mirarlo en la lejanía cada vez que podía.

―Ahí está. ―dijo Rukia emocionada al localizar a un apuesto guerrero de cabello naranja y ojos miel que practicaba el arco junto a otro guerrero de cabello oscuro.

―¿Quién? ―preguntó Orihime con curiosidad. ―No me digas que te has fijado en un simple guerrero. ―le reprochó la chica. ―Si se entera nuestro padre, se molestará. ―le dijo divertida por la cara de preocupación que puso Rukia.

―Claro que no. ―dijo ella. ―Solo es curiosidad. ―dijo y se regresó al campo. Orihime la siguió divertida.

A lo lejos dos guerreros la veían marcharse.

―Ahí va tu princesita. ―dijo Ishida divertido.

―Cállate y no le digas así. ―dijo Ichigo enojado, pues sabía que se refería a su estatura.

―No entiendo porque no te le acercas. ―le dijo Ishida dejando el arco recargado sobre un árbol.

―Porque ella es una princesa y nunca se fijaría en un simple guerrero. ―le dijo Ichigo. Luego se colgó el arco a las espaldas y salió del bosque con rumbo al rio.

Él se enamoró de la princesa Rukia cuando un día que partían hacia una guerra y al no estar el rey Byakuya a ella le había tocado dar las palabras de motivación a los guerreros, y se veía tan segura y bella que en ese momento quedo prendado de Rukia, pero nunca se atrevió a hablarle ya que una princesa nunca se fijaría en un simple guerrero y más si tenía tanto pretendientes y príncipes tras ella.

Cuando llegó al rio se encontró con la joven princesa, quien estaba sentada en una piedra aventando pequeñas rocas al agua. Se puso nervioso, su corazón se aceleró y no sabía qué hacer. La princesa al sentir a alguien cerca, volteó hacia él y también se le aceleró el corazón, pero haciendo uso de valor le mostró una gran sonrisa. Ichigo se atrevió a acercarse a ella, antes de llegar a ella se detuvo a cortar una flor silvestre.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella, sin decirle nada le entregó la flor. Ella la recibió con una sonrisa.

―Gracias. ―le dijo ella. ―La conservaré. ―Rukia estaba feliz, pues además de hablar con él, le había regalado una flor.

―No es nada comparada con lo que te han de obsequiar los príncipes. ―dijo él.

―Pero es especial porque me la diste tú. ―le dijo apenada. Se quedaron mirando por un rato, luego él se sentó junto a ella y Rukia le tomó de la mano, así se quedaron hasta que el sol se ocultó. Ese día solo basto una mirada para confesarse su amor. Desde aquel día se amaron profundamente.

Claro que fue un amor secreto para el padre y la hermana de Rukia, ya buscarían el momento adecuado para decirlo abiertamente.

Los meses pasaron y una mañana en que un joven príncipe visitaba al rey Byakuya para realizar una alianza entre los pueblos, a las princesas les fue encomendado participar en una danza para alegrar al príncipe Grimmjow.

―Su hija es muy hermosa. ―comentó el príncipe a Byakuya mientras veía danzar a Rukia con gracia y al compás de los tambores y caracoles.

―Así es, los dioses me han bendecido con mis dos hermosas hijas. ―respondió Byakuya con orgullo.

Grimmjow quedó enamorado de la princesa Rukia y le pidió a Byakuya su mano, quien como respuesta prometió pensarlo. El príncipe regresó a su casa, no sin antes ofrecerle a la princesa una piel de jaguar como muestra de su amor.

―El príncipe Grimmjow me ha pedido tu mano en matrimonio. ―le comunicó el rey a Rukia, quien se mostró sorprendida.

―¿Y qué has respondido? ―preguntó angustiada pues no quería casarse con él.

―Qué tenía que pensarlo. ―dijo Byakuya. ―Pero quiero saber qué opinas.

―Padre. ―intervino Orihime. ―De buena fuente sé que Rukia tiene otro pretendiente. Es un valiente guerrero del pueblo. ―Orihime ya se había dado cuenta de las constantes salidas de Rukia para encontrarse con Ichigo, se imaginó que estaban enamorados, pero también sabía que su padre no permitiría esa unión, por lo que se le ocurrió algo para ayudarlos.

―¿Un simple guerrero? ―preguntó Byakuya. ―No puede competir contra un príncipe.

―Pero padre….

―Por eso se me ha ocurrido una idea. ―interrumpió Orihime a su hermana. ―Hay que organizar una pelea entre ellos y el que resulte vencedor se casará con Rukia. ―dijo Orihime. Confiaba en las habilidades del guerrero.

―¿Qué?, no. ―dijo Rukia, pues tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar a Ichigo.

―Me parece interesante. ―dijo Byakuya.

―Si el guerrero vence al príncipe, demostrará que es merecedor de mi hermana. ―dijo Orihime.

Al final y aunque Rukia se negaba, la batalla se llevó a cabo. Ichigo no dudo en pelear, pues así obtendría el derecho de estar junto a la mujer que amaba, así mismo Grimmjow no le vio objeción, pues lo encontraba divertido.

Ichigo y Grimmjow luchaban espada contra espada en la plaza del templo mayor, con los soberanos y el pueblo de testigos. Rukia estaba muy nerviosa y rezaba porque Ichigo saliera con bien de la pelea.

Aunque el príncipe lanzaba fuertes golpes, Ichigo podía detenerlos. Él era un hábil guerrero y lo estaba demostrando, pues a cada rato hacia retroceder al príncipe. Con un fuerte golpe Ichigo logró desarmar a Grimmjow, pero como a él le gustaba ser justo también arrojó su arma y comenzó a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

El príncipe recibió fuerte golpes en la cara y abdomen, hasta el punto que cayó al suelo en el borde de la plataforma, pero estando en el suelo logró alcanzar un poco de tierra que estaba junto a la plaza y que sería ocupada para realizar otras obras.

Ichigo lo levantó del cuello para volver a golpearlo, pero Grimmjow le lanzó la tierra en los ojos y rápidamente recogió su espada del suelo y con ella atravesó a Ichigo, quien se desplomó sin vida sobre la plaza.

―¡Ichigo! ―gritó Rukia desde su lugar y corrió hacia él. ―Ichigo no me dejes. ―le gritaba mientras lo abrazaba rompiendo en llanto. Grimmjow reía feliz, pues se había quedado con la princesa. Orihime también corrió hasta ahí.

Rukia sacó la espada del cuerpo de Ichigo y luego se la clavó en el pecho, muriendo en el acto. Su cuerpo cayó sobre el de su amado. Grimmjow no creía lo que había visto.

Orihime llegó hasta ellos llorando, y al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana y de Ichigo, gritó maldiciendo al príncipe que con trucos sucios mató a Ichigo, y paso a convertirse en la diosa del suicidio.

Las almas de los dos enamorados se encontraron en la eternidad donde por fin estuvieron juntos e Ichigo se convirtió en el dios del sol mientras Rukia en la diosa de la luna, también asociada al parto y la fertilidad.

Aquel pueblo desapareció con el tiempo, pero la leyenda de estos dos enamorados se conservó hasta nuestros días y se cree que cada día de muertos la diosa Rukia renace del fuego y le permite a las jóvenes encontrar el amor, del cual nacerá pronto un hijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Su nombre original es la leyenda de la diosa luna Xcaret y cuenta la historia de la diosa luna Xcaret, el dios sol Itzamná y la diosa del suicidio Ixtab, antes de que se convirtieran en dioses, y que sucedió en un pueblo de Quintana Roo.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia.**

**Saludos y que estén bien.**

**Por cierto, hace una semana subí un nuevo fic que se llama "El amor no tiene color", ojala lo puedan leer.**


	13. La leyenda del señor del agua

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Las leyendas pertenecen a la herencia cultural del pueblo.**

**Advertencia:** Contienen Ooc y no siempre serán finales felices.

* * *

><p>GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS:<strong> Anahís: <strong>qué bueno que te gustó, me alegra saber que el fic está sirviendo para dar a conocer algunas de las leyendas mexicanas más hermosas. **HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Aquí te dejo la leyenda, espero que te guste. **Kureimy: **Sí, no sé porque terminan en tragedia, pero aun así son bellas. Aunque esta pues si tuvo un final más o menos feliz, ya que después de muertos se convirtieron en dioses, por lo que su amor se hizo eterno.** Darisu-chan: **Gracias por leer, espero que esta historia te guste**. Nemesis2012: **Qué bueno que te gustó y gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando. **Akisa: **Por acá también hace un calor insoportable, creo que hemos alcanzado los 40° o más, al menos de sensación térmica. Y lo peor que para salir de la comunidad donde trabajo tengo que caminar un kilómetro para tomar el transporte público, Ya soy bicolor XD. Gracias por comentar.

* * *

><p><strong>LA LEYENDA DEL SEÑOR DEL AGUA<strong>

**LEYENDA GUARANI (Paraguay)**

La historia se desarrolla en un pueblo llamado la Sociedad de Almas, en donde la exuberante vegetación de la selva tropical envuelve el paisaje con el embrujo de su magnífica belleza. Los árboles elevan sus copas al cielo en helechos y bejucos, y se mezclan y se entrecruzan unos con otros en cascadas de verdes intensos, de amarillos, de sepias y de pardos, y ellos son sostén de las maravillosas orquídeas que en múltiples formas y colores adornan el paisaje y regocijan la vista de quienes llegan a admirar tan hermoso panorama.

Y junto a esta hermosura de formas y de colores, el magnífico espectáculo del río del Iguazú, del Agua Grande, como bien lo nombraron los primitivos habitantes de la región, completa la belleza natural del pueblo.

En medio de aquel paisaje extraordinario se levanta aquel pueblo compuesto de chozas de madera y techos de paja. Los habitantes, tanto hombres como mujeres, son muy trabajadores, todas las mañanas tienden sus redes en el rio, salen a cazar o a recolectar frutos. Pero todos tienen en común el gran respeto y la ferviente veneración que le profesan al señor de las aguas, Pyra-Yara, dueño de cuanto habita en el rio y sus cercanías.

Pyra- Yara, según dicen los sabios ancianos del pueblo, recorre los ríos vigilando que los hombres no causen estragos en sus dominios. Cuando está contento el dios del agua ayuda a los pescadores, y ese día sus redes rebosan de peces pero si el dios se enfada las aguas del rio se agitan violentamente saliendo de su cauce y arrasando todo a su paso, es por ello que los habitantes cada luna llena arrojan una ofrenda de frutos y flores al río para que el espíritu de Pyra-Yara siempre este contento.

De entre todos los habitantes de la Sociedad de Almas, destaca una jovencita de cabello lacio color chocolate, de ojos grandes y expresivos color marrón. Tan bonita y tenue como las mariposas que cada mañana cruzaban volando por la aldea.

Ella vivía en una choza levantada junto a la orilla del rio, con su madre, pues su padre había muerto años atrás. Momo, como se llamaba la joven, se dedicaba a la recolección de frutas y miel silvestre. Todas las mañanas subía a su canoa y navegaba por el rio hasta llegar a la parte del bosque donde había más frutas. Era una joven alegre y con gusto por la vida, así que mientras dirigía su canoa, su voz armoniosa se desgranaba en dulces melodías y disfrutaba de los trinos de los pájaros y del ruido de la caída del agua. Al regresar Momo llegaba con su canasta llena de provisiones.

Un día, como tantos otros, Momo, con su cesto enlazado en el brazo, llegó hasta la orilla donde se hallaba amarrada la canoa. Dejo la cesta sobre el bote y desató el cordel que sujetaba la canoa; tomó la pala y a los pocos instantes, manejada con pericia, la embarcación se deslizaba por las aguas tranquilas en dirección a su oga.

Volvía del grupo de islas a las que había llegado en busca de frutos y de miel de camoatí. Allí el río era ancho y la corriente muy suave. El crepúsculo teñía de rojo, violado y oro, las nubes y las aguas.

Pero algo inusual ocurrió ese día, ya que a mitad de camino se cruzó con otra canoa, que era dirigida por un hombre joven, desconocido para ella, que la miró con curiosidad primero, con interés después.

El joven, apuesto, de cabello y ojos marrones, de piel morena y brillante, de cuerpo recio y brazos fuertes, impulsaba la canoa con movimientos firmes y precisos. Al pasar cerca de la doncella, clavó sus ojos dominadores en la dulce Momo y una gran admiración se pintó en ellos. La niña quedó como hipnotizada, incapaz de separar su vista del desconocido que así la había impresionado.

Continuó mirándolo en la misma forma hasta verlo desaparecer en la lejanía. Por un momento quedó inmóvil, en medio del río y la canoa mecida suavemente por el vaivén de las aguas.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, la luna había extendido su manto de plata y se reflejaba en el río dibujando una estela brillante. Pensando en su madre que la esperaría ansiosa, dio a la pala un impulso vigoroso y la canoa surcó las aguas con rapidez.

Cuando llego a su cabaña se encontró con su mamá que la esperaba afligida, pues ella nunca llegaba tan tarde.

―¿Qué te ha sucedido Momo? ―preguntó la mamá en cuanto la vio entrar. ―¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? ―preguntó afligida.

―No sé mamá. ―respondió Momo confundida.

La madre la miró sorprendida. Una expresión desconocida, como ausente, se pintaba en el semblante de la niña.

―¿Qué te ha sucedido, Momo? ¿No habrás hallado, por ventura, a Pyra-yara? ―preguntó alarmada.

La niña la miró con mirada turbada y nada respondió. Ella misma no sabía lo que sucedía, pero eso sí, sabía que no estaba como siempre. En su corazón se había desarrollado un nuevo y muy fuerte sentimiento. El recuerdo del apuesto muchacho que viera en el río, no la abandonó desde entonces.

Al día siguiente tomó su canoa como siempre y salió en la búsqueda de los frutos y la miel. Iba a medio camino cuando de repente las tranquilas y cristalinas aguas del río comenzaron a agitarse violentamente, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos por controlar la canoa, esta terminó por voltearse.

Hinamori cayó al agua y luchaba por permanecer a flote, pero las aguas estaban tan turbadas que le costaba mucho trabajo, ya estaba perdiendo fuerzas cuando sintió que unos fuertes brazos la sostenían y la arrastraban a la orilla, ella solo vio una mancha oscura ya que perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando Momo despertó vio al joven de la canoa que estaba sentado a su lado contemplándola, él le dedico una sonrisa alegre, y ella se sonrojó. Se levantó tranquilamente y se sentó junto a él, pudo observar que el rio volvía a tener la calma de siempre y que su canoa estaba amarrada a un árbol en la orilla del rio.

―Gracias. ―le dijo apenada. ―Me has salvado la vida. ―Él coloco su mano sobre su cabello y lo acaricio con ternura.

―No podía dejar que una linda jovencita como tú muriera. ―le dijo él. ―Mientras yo este por aquí no dejare que te pase nada.

Momo sintió como su corazón se aceleró, como todo su cuerpo se estremeció y sus manos comenzaban a temblar de lo nerviosa que estaba, pero al mismo tiempo su corazón quería estallar de felicidad.

El hombre se puso de pie y caminó hacia su canoa.

―Espera. ―le gritó Momo poniéndose de pie. Él giro para verla fijamente. ―Es..este. ―ella estaba avergonzada por llamarlo tan desesperadamente. ―¿volveré a verte? ―preguntó tímidamente.

―Quizás. ―dijo con una sonrisa. Eso la dejó satisfecha, pues solo necesitaba de una esperanza. De ahora en adelante siempre esperaría por él.

―Soy Hinamori Momo. ―le dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa. ―¿Cómo te llamas?

―Me conocen de distintas formas. ―dijo él subiendo a su canoa, luego la desató. ―pero tú puedes llamarme Aizen. ―le sonrió y luego se alejó a través del rio.

Hinamori se llevó las manos al pecho y sonrió, pues solo le bastaba ver su cálida y hermosa sonrisa para que su corazón se llenara de dicha.

Desde ese día si caminaba sobre la tierra rojiza que formaba los senderos, o marchaba por la selva separando helechos para poder pasar, o recostada en su hamaca miraba al cielo azul, o junto a la orilla mojaba sus pies en el agua clara que lamía la playa, la imagen de Aizen estaba siempre ante ella como un ser sobrenatural que la hubiera hechizado.

Sólo ansiaba que llegara la tarde para tomar su canoa y marchar a las islas, con la esperanza de volverlo a ver. Y cada tarde y cada crepúsculo, el encuentro se repitió durante mucho tiempo. Al principio solo cruzaban miradas y sonrisas, pero después Hinamori necesitó más, pues ansiaba estar junto a él, hablarle.

Así que una tarde se armó de valor y le pidió que hablaran unos minutos aunque sea.

―Jamás rechazaría la petición de alguien tan bella y noble. ―le contestó Aizen.

Entonces cada tarde se encontraban bajo la sombra de un árbol y platicaban de varias cosas. Aizen era alguien muy culto y siempre le platicaba a Momo de lugares lejanos y sus costumbres o de lo bello de otros paisajes, ella siempre lo escuchaba atenta y con admiración.

―Yo te quiero Aizen. ―le confesó una tarde, su amor por él era tan grande que ya no podía callarlo.

Él la miró con sorpresa y en silencio. Hinamori comenzó a llorar agachando la cabeza, pues imaginó que él no sentía lo mismo. Sintió que su pecho dolía intensamente.

Aizen se acercó a ella y colocando su mano en su barbilla levanto su cabeza. Ella pudo verse reflejada en los hermosos ojos marrones de él. Ella deseo en ese instante sentir sus labios, Aizen, como leyendo su mente, acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó.

Hinamori sintió una calidez que le lleno el pecho, esta vez lloraba pero de felicidad. Aizen se separó de ella.

―No llores. ―le dijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. Ella tomo su mano y la besó dulcemente. Entonces Aizen comprendió que esa mujer tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia él, luego la abrazó fuertemente. Hinamori se dejó envolver en sus cálidos brazos y se sintió la mujer más alegre del mundo.

Cuando llegó a su casa ya era de noche, su madre la esperaba sentada en un silla afuera de la casa.

―Hinamori, ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? ―le preguntó enojada.

―Lo siento mamá, no me di cuenta del tiempo. ―dijo ella con sinceridad, pues cuando estaba con Aizen no sentía el correr de las horas, lo único que ocupaba su mente y corazón era él.

―Hija, me tienes muy preocupada. ―le dijo la mamá. ―Me han dicho que te han visto con un hombre.

―Mamá, amó a ese hombre. ―le confesó Hinamori, que no entendía porque su mamá puso cara de terror.

―Eso no puede ser. ―dijo con preocupación. ―¿Acaso que no sabes que él es Pyra-Yara?, un dios sin sentimientos por los humanos.

―Eso no es cierto. ―se defendió Hinamori. ―Él no es Pyra-Yara. Aizen es bueno y también me ama. ―le gritó llorando y corrió a su cuarto.

Nada de lo que le dijo su mamá esa noche sobre el señor del agua, la hizo cambiar de opinión, creía ciegamente en Aizen, él era el amor de su vida y lo iba amar siempre. Su madre al ver que ella no entendía que por ser un dios no la podía amar y que era peligroso, decidió mudarse a otro pueblo la noche siguiente. Esa noche Hinamori lloró angustiadamente hasta la madrugada.

Al día siguiente muy temprano, ella salió en búsqueda de Aizen abordó de su canoa.

―¡Aizen!, ¡Aizen! ―lo llamaba desesperadamente mientras su canoa recorría el rio. Iba llorando desconsoladamente pues no quería dejar de verlo, a ella no le importaba quien o que fuera, ella lo amaba incondicionalmente.

Ella sonrió cuando a lo lejos lo vio ir hacia ella a bordo de su canoa.

―Ahora ¿por qué lloras? ―preguntó Aizen bajo aquel árbol.

―Es que mi madre me quiere alejar de ti, quiere llevarme lejos. ―respondió ella llorando.

―¿Y eso te duele? ―preguntó extrañado. Pues a través del tiempo se había dado cuenta que los humanos derramaban lágrimas cuando algo les provocaba un sentimiento llamado sufrimiento, algo que él no comprendía.

―Claro. ―dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos. ―Yo te amo y no quiero vivir separada de ti.

―Pero tú ya sabes quién soy ¿no? ―Eso le confirmó a Hinamori que él era el señor del agua.

―Pero no me importa, yo solo sé que te amo. ―le dijo Hinamori y lo abrazó fuertemente. Sólo entre sus brazos se sentía segura.

―No te preocupes, yo haré que dejes de sufrir. ―le dijo Aizen, ella alzó su vista y lo vio sonreír. Ella también lo hizo.

Luego Aizen subió a su canoa y se perdió en el horizonte.

Esa noche, la paz reinaba en la selva y en la cabaña de la orilla, cuando se oyó viniendo del río, un ruido de remos que rasgaban las aguas. Estas, a su contacto, se agitaban y se encrespaban, levantándose en olas que golpeaban con furia en la tierra.

Hinamori tuvo un sobresalto y se despertó como al conjuro de un mandato ineludible. Abandonó la hamaca tejida de algodón, donde se hallaba descansando, esperando que su madre terminara de hacer la maleta, y corrió a la orilla atraída por el llamado de Aizen que en ese instante pasaba con su canoa frente a la niña.

Ella se alegró, sabía muy bien que él iría por ella y por eso toda la tarde estuvo tranquila.

―Ven. ―la llamó él y al momento la tranquilidad volvió al rio para dejarla pasar.

Hinamori no dudó en obedecerle y entró al rio, caminó hacia donde estaba la canoa mirando con fervor a Aizen, quien la veía sonriendo. Hinamori iba alegre al encuentro de su amado, sin darse cuenta que poco a poco el agua comenzaba a subir de nivel hasta que la envolvió por completo.

Poco después, el cuerpo exánime de la doncella, llevado por las aguas, aparecía junto a Pyra-yara. El Dueño del río y de los peces, la tomó entre sus brazos fuertes y colocó el cuerpo sin vida en una balsa de juncos que flotaba amarrada a la popa de su canoa.

―Te dije que haría que dejaras de sufrir. ―le dijo Aizen acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Con tan delicado botín, dirigió su embarcación hacia el lugar donde las aguas, al despeñarse en el abismo formaban una enorme cascada. Navegaron durante algunos instantes, hasta que un ruido sordo e impotente, anunció la proximidad de la caída.

Al llegar, la canoa dirigida por Aizen, apenas apoyada en las aguas, cayó al abismo formando un todo con la masa líquida, para seguir allí abajo el curso del río, como si no hubiera tenido que pasar semejante obstáculo, demostrando con ello su naturaleza sobrehumana.

No sucedió lo mismo con el cuerpo de Momo que, despedido de la balsa por el potente impulso de la caída, quedó preso entre piedras de la cascada, convirtiéndose en piedra ella misma y guardando sus formas humanas.

Un chorro de agua muy blanca y muy tenue se desliza desde entonces por su cabeza y cubre su cuerpo de piedra semejando un velo de novia que se deshace en gotitas de cristal antes de volver a formar parte del caudal del río.

Ese fue el final de Hinamori, la enamorada de un imposible, que olvidó que Aizen, dueño del río y de los peces, es incapaz, por ser esencia divina, de amar a ninguna mujer sobre la tierra.

* * *

><p><strong>CAMOATI:<strong> Avispa melera.

**OGA:** Casa.

* * *

><p>La nombre original es el velo de la novia.<p>

Tengo que decirlo, estoy triste por Kira, mejor hubiera sido Omaeda. T.T

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia.**

**Saludos y que estén bien.**


	14. La leyenda del cardenal y el loto

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Las leyendas pertenecen a la herencia cultural del pueblo.**

**Advertencia:** Contienen Ooc y no siempre serán finales felices.

* * *

><p>GRACIAS:<strong> Akisa: <strong>Gracias, cuando termine de leer la leyenda no pude evitar pensar en Hinamori y su excesivo amor por Aizen.** Anahís: **gracias por leer, bueno en el manga unos Quincy atacaron a la SS y mataron a varios Shinigamis y entre ellos esta Kira. T.T **Darisu-chan: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, yo tampoco quiero que maten a nadie más, a ver qué pasa ahora que se van a enfrentar con los Quincy. En este capítulo sufrí pensando que iban a matar a Renji, menos mal que llego Byakuya. **HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que esta historia te guste. **Kureimy: **jeje, es que Aizen es sinónimo de maldad. Pues estoy haciendo changuitos para que esté vivo, pero sinceramente tengo pocas esperanzas.

* * *

><p><strong>LA LEYENDA DEL CARDENAL Y EL LOTO<strong>

**LEYENDA MAYA**

En lo más profundo de la selva, allá donde los grandes árboles se mezclaban unos con otros impidiendo el paso del sol y donde la tierra estaba cubierta de pasto verde y flores multicolores, se hallaba una gran cueva de rocas, y dentro de ella, el gran cenote sagrado, en el que hacían ofrendas a los dioses pues el pueblo creía que en esa cueva habitaban ellos.

El cenote sagrado era custodiado por una bella doncella de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos violeta, Rukia Kuchiki era su nombre. Ella se encargaba de que siempre estuviera limpio el lugar, de siempre poner ofrendas y rezarle a los dioses y sobre todo de que nadie intentara profanar aquel lugar sagrado.

Esa mañana ella estaba cortando algunas orquídeas amarillas de los arboles cuando escuchó el crujir de las hojas secas a sus espaldas, no tuvo que voltear para saber que había alguien tras ella. El hombre con un rápido movimiento la agarró de la cintura, la giró hacia él y la pegó contra el árbol.

Le puso su brazo en el cuello para detenerla. Él era más alto que ella, así que agachó la cabeza para mirarla con orgullo. Mirada marrón y violeta se encontraron retándose.

―De esta no te salvas. ―le dijo desafiante. Ella le sonrió con sorna. Rápidamente Rukia le enredó una de sus piernas en las de él y le echó todo su peso encima, haciéndolo caer al suelo, hábilmente se montó en su pecho, el chico quedó impactado al sentir una daga en su cuello, pues ella fue tan ágil que no vio su movimiento.

Ella le sonrió airosa y con un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos. Luego retiró la daga y agarrándolo de la camisa de manta que usaba lo acercó a ella y lo besó, él correspondió el beso.

―Cuando aceptarás que jamás me ganarás. ―le dijo ella cuando se separaron y luego se levantó dándole oportunidad de que él hiciera lo mismo. ―No por nada soy la cuidadora del cenote sagrado. ―le dijo con una sonrisa.

―Lo seguiré intentando siempre, si me besas cada vez que me derrotas. ―le respondió él con una sonrisa. Ella también le sonrió, amaba profundamente a ese hombre.

Después fue él el que se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente.

Él era Ichigo Kurosaki, el valiente y apuesto príncipe de Karakura, quien estaba locamente enamorado de la guardiana del cenote sagrado, y quien era correspondido desde hacía un par de años. Ichigo siempre la visitaba por las mañanas y se iba hasta entrada la tarde, casi siempre empezaban el día con una pequeña lucha, que generalmente ganaba ella y aunque algunas veces Rukia sentía que él perdía a propósito nunca le reclamó nada.

Mientras tanto en el palacio del rey Isshin se llevaba a cabo una reunión muy importante.

―Habla Aizen, ¿Por qué has convocado a esta reunión? ―El rey de cabello negro le preguntó a uno de los cuatro grandes señores del reino, que fungían como consejeros.

―Es necesario hablar de los amoríos del príncipe con la guardiana del cenote sagrado. ―dijo serio el consejero de cabello marrón.

―Esto no puede seguir así, el príncipe ha descuidado sus obligaciones. ―señaló otro consejero de cabello plateado y ojos entrecerrados.

―Gin tiene razón. ―apuntó un consejero moreno de cabello purpura, Tousen. ―Además también interfiere con la misión de la guardiana.

―Yo no le veo lo malo. ―dijo un hombre de cabello largo blanco y aspecto amable, llamado Ukitake. ―Son jóvenes y tienen derecho al amor. ― Aizen lo miró con reproche. Isshin escuchaba atentamente.

―Rey Isshin creo que también para que el reino este protegido de posibles amenazas, lo mejor es que el príncipe Ichigo se case con una princesa.

―Eso nunca sucederá, mientras viva Rukia, Ichigo jamás amara a nadie más. ―dijo Isshin.

―Entonces lo mejor es que la guardiana del cenote muera. ―sentenció Aizen para sorpresa de Isshin y Ukitake.

La reunión siguió por horas, todos expresaron sus puntos de vista y al final se tomó una decisión.

―Está decidido, Rukia Kuchiki, la guardiana del cenote sagrado morirá la siguiente luna llena, es decir mañana. ―declaró el rey.

Pero el señor Ukitake no estaba de acuerdo con la idea, así que le ordenó a un sirviente de confianza que le contara todo al príncipe.

Por el contrario, Aizen estaba muy contento con la sentencia.

―Veo que está muy alegre. ―le dijo Gin cuando estuvieron en la casa de Aizen.

―Así es. ―contestó Aizen tomando un sorbo de la bebida de cacao. ―Ella se lo buscó. ―dijo con resentimiento.

―¿Todavía sigue enfadado porque lo rechazó? ―preguntó Tousen.

Aizen no le contestó, los tres sabían que era por eso. Una tarde que Aizen había ido para realizar una ofrenda al señor de las aguas, vio a Rukia y quedó prendado de ella. Pero a ella le pareció algo siniestro, así que lo rechazó. Al poco tiempo conoció a Ichigo y se enamoró de él, lo que causo en Aizen un gran resentimiento, por lo que decidió que si no era para él, no sería para nadie.

En la tarde que llegó el príncipe, ya lo esperaba Hanataro para contarle todo. Ichigo entonces ordenó a su mejor guerrero ir en busca de la princesa y traerla al palacio real, donde la tomaría por esposa. Pues así ya no podrían hacer nada contra ella.

El noble guerrero salió a cumplir su misión, pero Aizen logró enterarse de lo que pretendían hacer, así que espero oculto en el bosque y cuando el guerrero paso por ahí, aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche, le quitó la vida y arrojó el cuerpo a la espesura.

―No dejaré que sean felices. ―dijo Aizen riendo con maldad, después regreso a su casa. Pero Hanataro, quien estaba oculto tras unos matorrales, vio todo y fue corriendo a avisar al príncipe Ichigo.

Al enterarse de lo sucedido, el príncipe tomó su arco, y se dirigió al cenote sagrado en busca de su amada.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―le preguntó ella sorprendida, por verlo tan tarde.

―Alguien nos quiere separar, pero no lo dejaré. ―dijo Ichigo con firmeza. ―te protegeré a costa de mi vida. ―le dijo y la estrecho entre sus brazos. Rukia no comprendía bien la situación, pero se sintió angustiada.

―Tonto. ―le dijo ella dándole un puntapié. ―No necesito que me protejas, recuerda que soy la guardiana del cenote. ―le dijo con una sonrisa. Él también le sonrió. Recordó que fue por su carácter fuerte y orgulloso que se había enamorado de ella. Esa noche de luna, veló su sueño bajo las ceibas.

Tan pronto amaneció, Rukia fue a mirarse en las aguas quietas del Cenote Sagrado. Allí el príncipe se acercó a ella y la abrazó cálidamente, luego se fundieron en un beso demostrándose que se amaban con todas sus fuerzas.

―Hoy iremos al palacio y nos casaremos. ―le dijo Ichigo. ―Y por mucho que lo intente, Aizen no podrá separarnos.

―Sí. ―le dijo ella. ―Nuestros sentimientos son más fuertes. ―Rukia e Ichigo se miraban fijamente. Él le acaricio el rostro.

Pero aquella escena fue interrumpida por una flecha que salió de las sombras y atravesó el pecho de la doncella. Fue Aizen que al llegar a la cueva y verlos abrazados se llenó de celos y prefirió matar el mismo a quien lo había rechazado, después como todo cobarde, huyó de la escena.

Ichigo vio con horror como el cuerpo menudo y sin vida cayó, hundiéndose en las aguas del Cenote Sagrado, sin que él pudiera hacer algo por impedirlo.

―¡Rukia! ―gritó con dolor mientras caía hincado sobre la tierra. ―¡Rukia. ― Bañado en lágrimas, rogó a los dioses piedad y compasión. Fue tal su tristeza, que el corazón se le hizo pedazos, y cayó agonizante al borde del Cenote Sagrado sobre un charco de sangre.

Los dioses lo escucharon y viendo el gran amor que se profesaban enviaron al Señor de las Aguas y al Señor de los Pájaros. El Señor de las Aguas bajó a lo profundo del Cenote, y convirtió el cuerpo inerte de Rukia en un hermoso loto. Mientras que el Señor de los Pájaros se posó sobre el corazón del príncipe, y lo transformó en un hermoso pájaro cardenal, siempre sediento de amor.

Desde entonces, cuando despunta el alba, el pájaro rojo baja hasta el cenote sagrado para cantar con trinos de amor sobre los abiertos cálices del loto, susurrándole a su amada cuanto la ama.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento lo corto de la historia pero esta semana tuve mucho trabajo y por lo cansada que estaba creo que hasta la inspiración se me fue.<strong>

**Aun así espero que les haya gustado la historia.**

**Saludos y que estén bien.**


	15. La leyenda de la maldición

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Las leyendas pertenecen a la herencia cultural del pueblo.**

**Advertencia:** Contienen Ooc y no siempre serán finales felices.

* * *

><p>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS:<strong> Nemesis2012, Anahís, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Darisu-chan, Kureimy, besdlyn.7.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LA LEYENDA DE LA MALDICIÓN DE LOS ENAMORADOS.<strong>

**LEYENDA AZTECA.**

Hace muchos siglos en un reino llamado Karakura existió un poderoso y cruel rey llamado Isshin Kurosaki. Su reino era el más respetado y temido por los habitantes de las comarcas vecinas, pues el rey y sus soldados arrasaban con las ciudades a su paso si estas se resistían a someterse a su mandato.

A la muerte del rey Isshin le sucedió al trono su hijo mayor llamado Ichigo Kurosaki, era un joven fuerte, valiente, de larga cabellera naranja, ojos claros como la miel y de carácter fuerte. Pero para poderse coronar como emperador, debía pasar por una prueba.

―Príncipe, para que pueda suceder al trono debe realizar la xochiyaóyotl . ―le informó un hombre de piel pálida y cabello negro, quien a pesar de su edad era un valioso consejero del rey.

La xochiyaóyotl o guerra florida, se diferenciaba de las guerras de conquista porque en ella se tomaban prisioneros para luego sacrificarlos en honor del dios del sol.

―Lo sé Ishida, mañana al despuntar el alba partiremos hacia La Sociedad de Almas para conquistarla. ―dijo el príncipe con firmeza.

―Pero esa ciudad se ha resistido a ser conquistada por nuestro reino. ―dijo Ishida.

―Pues es hora de que las cosas cambien. ―respondió Ichigo decidido, pues sabía que si conquistaba ese reino su fama y poder se incrementarían. ―y si se niegan arrasaremos con todos. ―dijo de forma hostil.

Ishida sonrió satisfecho ante la firmeza y valentía de su líder.

El reino de la Sociedad de Almas se localizaba a varios días de camino, asentada sobre un verde valle. Era rico en recursos minerales y naturales. Su rey era el valeroso y hábil Byakuya Kuchiki, quien se caracterizaba también por su amplio sentido del honor y apego a las tradiciones y normas.

Alguna vez la Sociedad de Almas había sufrido el ataque de los reinos de Karakura y Hueco Mundo, pero el ejército guiado por su rey había conseguido liberarse de la amenaza luchando ferozmente.

A la mañana siguiente al toque de los teponaxtles y rugir de los caracoles el rey Ichigo, acompañado de su ejército, emprendió el camino hacia el reino de la Sociedad de Almas. A su paso venció a varios pequeños pueblos, anexándolos a su reino y tomando bastantes prisioneros para ser sacrificados.

Tres días después llegaron a los límites del reino de Byakuya, y decidieron dormir esa noche y comenzar con la conquista a la mañana siguiente.

Mientras tanto en el reino de Byakuya la gente comenzaba a alertarse.

―Rey Byakuya, el ejército de Karakura se ha asentado en los límites de la ciudad. ―le informó al rey un guerrero de cabello rojo. ―son más de doscientos hombres. ―exclamó con terror.

―Prepara a los guerreros Renji. ―ordenó el rey. ―no permitiremos que tomen la ciudad.

―Sí. ―dijo el chico y salió corriendo para cumplir sus órdenes.

―Rukia. ―llamó a su hija que permanecía de pie junto a él. Era una mujer joven de cabello corto negro, de gran belleza y de ojos violetas.

―Si padre. ―le dijo colocándose delante de él.

―Encárgate del cuidado de las mujeres y niños. ―le indicó su padre.

―Sí. ―le dijo ella. ―Ten cuidado y protege a la ciudad. ―le pidió tímidamente antes de salir del palacio. Rukia amaba mucho a su padre y a su pueblo y sobre todo era fiel a la independencia de su reino, por eso haría cualquier cosa para evitar ser conquistados.

A la mañana siguiente los dos ejércitos se preparaban para el inicio de una difícil batalla, los guerreros alistaban sus hondas, arcos, flechas con puntas envenenadas, macanas y espadas.

El ejército de Ichigo estaba muy confiado por su superioridad en número y por tener consigo a un guerrero tan hábil como el príncipe.

Aunque el ejército de Byakuya no era tan numeroso, eran expertos en el manejo de las armas y contaban con una firme voluntad de ganar. Byakuya se apresuró a alentar a sus tropas a luchar con coraje y vencer o a morir en la pelea.

Así con el sonido del huéhuetl o tambor se inició la guerra. Los dos bandos luchaban con fiereza y destreza. Se veían pasar flechas en todas direcciones y que se clavaban en los corazones de los guerreros de los dos lados, las piedras lanzadas iban con tanta precisión que golpeaban con fuerza las cabezas de los enemigos.

Los dos reyes manejaban con tanta destreza las espadas que con un solo golpe acababan con la vida de sus enemigos, pero a pesar de lo encarnizado de las batallas pasaban los días sin que hubiera un vencedor.

Byakuya con su habilidad, infligía severas bajas al ejército invasor y el príncipe Ichigo derramaba la sangre de los defensores en los campos de la Sociedad de Almas. Después de casi un mes el pueblo no había sido conquistado, los víveres se iban agotando, el maíz, frijol, pipián y papaloquelites escaseaban, los viejos sacerdotes encendían el copal frente a la imagen de su dios representado en una piedra para que los males se aplacaran y sus guerreros salieran victoriosos, pero finalmente el invasor se apoderó de las fuentes de agua que surtían de agua a los lugareños, que por el asedio, morían de sed.

Rukia sabía que había que reconquistar los manantiales, aunque fuera a costa de su vida, así que una tarde decidió hablar con su padre, mientras este se reunía con varios oficiales para planear otras estrategias de combate.

―La vida de tus guerreros es más necesaria que la mía, yo voy por el agua para ti, para tu pueblo y para tus guerreros, ordena que me acompañen las doncellas que quieran sacrificarse conmigo. ― le dijo Rukia con valentía.

―Yo iré con ella. ― dijo un oficial rapado. ― Al menos matare a algunos bastardos. ―dijo riendo.

―Yo también voy. ―se ofreció Renji. Ellos habían visto la valentía de Rukia y se ofrecieron a acompañarla para protegerla. Byakuya medito en silencio.

―No. ―dijo al fin. ―En esta guerra es más valiosa la vida de mis guerreros que la de mi hija. ―Los guerreros permanecieron callados. Rukia asintió con la cabeza. El rey se volvió hacia su hija y la estrechó entre sus brazos―Ve por el agua y que la diosa de los torrentes y de los ríos te proteja. ― le dijo orgulloso de la valentía de su hija.

Al otro día la princesa, con sus doncellas, se dirigió al manantial de Xochitla, lugar donde abundan las flores. Mientras se acercaban eran observadas por un grupo de guerreros comandados por el príncipe Ichigo, quien despreocupado contemplaba el infinito, el tumulto y la gritería provocados por la aprehensión de las doncellas volvió a la realidad al distraído guerrero.

―¡Suéltenlas! ―ordenó enérgico el príncipe. Los guerreros lo obedecieron de inmediato y le abrieron camino. Él se acercó a las doncellas y miradas miel y violeta se cruzaron. Fue un momento intenso y lleno de emociones, pues la princesa no lo miraba con miedo, al contrario, se mostraba orgullosa y valiente. Pero también fue un momento mágico pues en los dos nació un sentimiento desbordante y placentero, llamado amor.

—Señor, ¿tú eres el rey de Karakura? ― le preguntó Rukia al poderoso y enérgico guerrero.

—Sí, ¿qué quieres bella flor? ― contestó Ichigo, para quien no pasó desapercibida la belleza de la chica.

—Deseo que a cambio de mi vida y la de estas doncellas me permitas llevar a agua para mis compatriotas que mueren de sed, yo sé que tú eres bueno pues mi corazón me lo dice. ― Respondió Rukia sorprendiendo a Ichigo.

―¿Cómo te llamas valiente princesa? ―Preguntó Ichigo, aun inquieto por las palabras de la princesa, pero aún más por lo que ella le hacía sentir.

―Soy Rukia. ―le respondió ella. Él le sonrió.

—Toma el agua que quieras y si algo vale para ti mi amor, mañana cuando salga el sol, te espero en aquella elevación. ―dijo viendo hacia un cerro cercano. ― No para ofrecerte agua sino mi corazón y mi sangre. ― le dijo Ichigo sinceramente viéndola a los ojos.

—Gracias por tu generosidad, llevaré el agua y mañana estaré en el lugar indicado. ―le dijo Rukia, quien había sido flechada por la gallardía y disposición del príncipe.

El príncipe ordenó a sus soldados que no se atrevieran a ponerles un dedo encima a las doncellas y que les permitieran regresar con el agua a su ciudad.

Esa tarde Ichigo se quedó pensando en esa chica de ojos violetas que lo había cautivado.

Mientras tanto Rukia regresó con los suyos y comenzó a repartirles el agua.

―Princesa, ¿Cómo ha logrado salvarse? ―le preguntó Renji, sorprendido y aliviado de verla con vida.

―Parece que al príncipe no le interesa las vidas de simples doncellas. ―respondió ella. No podía revelarle la verdad, pues no quería que su padre se enterara.

―Eso me sorprende. ―dijo Renji quien no creía en sus palabras. Así que luego fue a investigar sobre qué había pasado realmente.

Cuando terminó de distribuir el agua, la princesa se apartó a sus aposentos y se puso a meditar, pues en su corazón había una lucha muy grande: el cariño a su padre y a su pueblo y por otra el amor que le había despertado el príncipe Ichigo. Esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño.

La mañana siguiente se despertó muy temprano y salió del palacio para ir a la cita con el príncipe, pues habiendo reflexionado mucho se decidió por el amor de Ichigo. Lo que no predijo era que su padre la seguiría, pues la noche anterior Renji había logrado descubrir lo que realmente había pasado en el manantial y se lo había dicho a su rey.

Cuando Rukia llego a la cima del cerro, ya la esperaba Ichigo, quien al verla llegar corrió a encontrarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos con pasión.

―Mi bella Rukia. ―le dijo. ―Allá a la derecha de aquel volcán se encuentra mi poderoso imperio que desde este momento te ofrezco para que juntos hagamos felices a nuestros pueblos. ― le dijo Ichigo. Quien ya se había olvidado de la conquista de la Sociedad de Almas, pues ahora que la tenía a ella ya no necesitaba nada más.

―¿Hablas en serio? ―preguntó asombrada Rukia.

―sí. Desde este momento te prometo que mi pueblo jamás intentará atacar al tuyo. Y que con nuestra unión nuestros pueblos tendrán prosperidad. ―declaró Ichigo.

Ella le sonrió agradecida, él tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la besó amorosamente.

Pero el padre de la princesa apareció en ese momento.

―¡Suelta a mi hija! ―Exclamó furioso mientras sacaba su filosa espada.

―Padre, por favor…

―Cállate. ―le gritó a su hija con el corazón destrozado. ―Has traicionado a tu pueblo. ―le dijo lleno de ira, pues ella había ido al encuentro del más grande enemigo de su pueblo, quien había causado grandes pérdidas.

―Padre, déjame explicarte. ―le dijo acercándose a él, mientras las lágrimas se asomaban por su rostro.

―Te mereces la muerte. ―le dijo él empujándola.

Byakuya atacó con la espada a su hija, pero Ichigo metiéndose en medio la detuvo con su espada.

―No dejaré que dañes a Rukia. ―le dijo con firmeza.

Y así los dos guerreros comenzaron una lucha a muerte.

Byakuya odiaba a ese guerrero que se había atrevido a poner los ojos en su hija y que la había convencido para que traicionara a su pueblo y a él.

Rukia miraba asustada como esos dos hombres blandían con coraje sus espadas, escuchándose solamente los roces de esta.

Los dos eran hábiles y lograban hacerse solo mínimos roces, pero al final Byakuya logró asestarle un fuerte golpe a Ichigo logrando desarmarlo y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Ya en el suelo se preparaba para darle el golpe final.

―Muere. ―le dijo mientras dejaba caer su espada, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando su golpe fue parado por Rukia, quien había levantado la espada de Ichigo y evitó que su padre lo matara.

―Ahora te atreviste a levantar la espada contra mí. ―le dijo Byakuya decepcionado y dolido.

―No puedo dejar que lo mates, yo lo amo. ―dijo Rukia soltando la espada y abrazándose a Ichigo. Esas palabras causaron la ira de Byakuya.

―Malditos sean los dos príncipes. ―exclamó Byakuya, luego imploró a los dioses de su pueblo para que aplicaran un castigo ejemplar a los traidores rogándoles convirtieran en piedra a los enamorados.

Inmediatamente los dos cuerpos se fundieron en una gran piedra y desde entonces Ichigo y Rukia están unidos para siempre, y cuando alguna mano llega a tocar esa hermosa piedra, se escuchan las palabras de amor de los príncipes en un dulce y melodioso sonido semejante al de una campana, un tañer claro y nítido como si fuera del más fino metal, este es el canto de amor de dos jóvenes príncipes que de esta manera pregonan el amor y la felicidad por haberse amado.

* * *

><p><strong>Teponaxtle:<strong> Instrumento musical del tipo de tambor que consiste en un tronco de árbol grueso, ahuecado por abajo para que se forme una cámara de resonancia.

* * *

><p>Esta es la leyenda de la Tecampana, que se desarrolla en el estado de Guerrero, específicamente en Teloloapan y cuenta la historia del príncipe Tecampa y la princesa Na.<p>

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia.**

**Saludos y que estén bien.**


	16. La leyenda de Xtabay

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Las leyendas pertenecen a la herencia cultural del pueblo.**

**Advertencia:** Contienen Ooc y no siempre serán finales felices.

* * *

><p>GRACIAS: <strong>Anahís: <strong>La piedra si existe, pero no tiene una forma en particular, lo único que la distingue de las demás es el sonido que produce al ser tocada, que es semejante al de una campana. **Darisu-chan: **Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia.** rukia36: **Que bueno que te han gustado y gracias por comentar.** Nemesis2012: **Así es Ichigo y Rukia nacieron para estar juntos, es más que evidente, ahora solo falta que Tite lo acepte**. Lilith: **Muchas gracias por leer, claro que la voy a poner, solo que la quiero dejar al final, es decir para dentro de tres o cuatro capítulos.** Akisa: **A mi también me gusta poner a Byakuya como su papá, aunque eso implique algunas veces que sea el malo y la tenga que matar. El tiempo por acá también anda raro, lo malo que solo hacer calor, luego llueve y después hace más calor. Ya quiero que llegue el frio. **Kureimy: **Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Qué bueno que te acostumbraste, porque las que siguen son igual de trágicas XD. **HOTARU SATURN BLACK: **muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia**.**

* * *

><p><strong>LA LEYENDA DE XTABAY.<strong>

**LEYENDA MAYA**

Cuentan los ancestros que hace muchos años, antes de la llegada de extranjeros y de la caída del imperio, existía un hermoso pueblo llamado la Sociedad de Almas, se asentaba cerca de la costa, donde las olas del mar chocaban contra la playa de arena blanca. La vegetación era abundante y los arboles entrelazados aminoraban los fuertes y calurosos rayos de sol. La tierra negra, estaba cubierta por flores multicolores.

En ese pueblo, apegado a las costumbres y la buena moral, vivían dos mujeres de gran belleza pero opuestas en todos los sentidos, Rangiku Matsumoto y Nanao Ise. Una rubia, la otra de cabello obscuro.

Matsumoto era dueña de un cuerpo voluptuoso, de unos ojos expresivos, de cabello rubio, algo raro entre los habitantes, de un carácter alegre, extrovertido, jovial y coqueto, por todo ello, muchos de los hombres del pueblo sentían atracción por ella y por lo mismo todas las mujeres y señores de edad avanzada la despreciaban. Nanao era virtuosa, recta, austera y conservadora.

Ese mañana Matsumoto caminaba por la plaza con su cesta de mimbre a un lado, estaba viendo unos collares de plumas de faisán.

―¡Hola Matsumoto! ―La saludó una joven de ojos violetas, que se acercó acompañada de una joven de cabello verde.

―¡Hola Rukia¡ ―Saludó alegre Matsumoto, pero se incomodó por la mirada de rechazó de la acompañante de Rukia.

―Rukia, no le hables a la Xkeban. ―le dijo la chica de cabello verde. ―pueden pensar que eres igual que ella.

―Nozomi, no la llames de esa forma. ―le dijo Rukia enojada.

―No te preocupes. ―dijo Matsumoto con una triste sonrisa. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la llamara Xkeban, es decir, la pecadora.

―Como sea, ella es mi amiga y no me gusta que le faltes el respeto. ―le dijo a Nozomi.

―¿Respeto? ―preguntó Nozomi a las risas. ―¿Qué respeto puede tener alguien que se da al pecado del amor? ―preguntó Nazomi cruelmente. Las dos chicas callaron. ―Todos sabemos que a su casa entran infinidad de hombres.

Matsumoto no se defendió, pues sabía que todo era cierto. A ella le gustaba disfrutar de los placeres que le daban sus amantes en turno. Es por eso que sólo Rukia y su esposo, Ichigo, eran sus amigos y que el pueblo la repudiaba, tanto que una vez intentaron echarla del pueblo, pero por la intervención de Rukia no lo hicieron, aun así el pueblo no dudaba en insultarla o burlarse de ella, y Matsumoto siempre aguantaba todo con humildad.

―Pero aun así no la debemos juzgar. ―respondió Rukia.

Nazomi se fue de ahí advirtiéndole a Rukia que lo mejor era que se dejara de juntar con la pecadora porque si no terminaría como ella.

―Lo siento. ―le dijo Rukia a Matsumoto mientras caminaban a casa de la rubia.

―No te preocupes.

―Mira, ahí va la hija del general Byakuya. ―escucharon comentar a una señora con su esposo, que estaban en un puesto de artesanías. ―¡Y va con esa Xkeban! ―dijo horrorizada.

―Debería de juntarse con Utz-colel. ―dijo el señor, refiriéndose a Nanao, pues significa mujer buena. ―Ella es el ejemplo de una mujer de respeto y recta.

Y así mientras caminaban, las personas a su alrededor siempre hablaban de lo buena que era Nanao, ya que ella jamás se daba al pecado del amor y siempre se comportaba con recato.

―Si la conocieran en verdad no hablarían así de ella. ―dijo enojada Rukia. ―Debes defenderte y decir todo lo bueno que haces. ―le dijo a Matsumoto.

―No Rukia, yo no lo hago por reconocimiento. ―respondió Matsumoto. Rukia suspiró, luego cada una tomó rumbos distintos.

Por la tarde Matsumoto estaba en su casa cuidando de sus animales, cuando recibió una visita.

―¡Matsumoto! ―llamaron a la puerta.

―Hola Gin. ―dijo con una sonrisa. ―pasa.

―Te he traído algo. ―dijo entregándole un collar de esmeralda. ―Espero te guste.

―¡Oh, esta hermoso! ―dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en los labios. ―("Servirá para ayudar a los enfermos") ―pensó Matsumoto. Luego se dirigieron a la cama para entregarse al placer de la carne.

Después de la visita de Gin, un noble, siguió la de Kira, un rico comerciante y luego Hisagi, un guerrero. Todos le llevaron un obsequió fino, pero no era por eso que Matsumoto andaba con los hombres, ella solo deseaba sentirse amada.

No obstante sus pecados, la Xkeban era muy compasiva, generosa, socorría a los mendigos que llegaban a ella en demanda de auxilio, curaba a los enfermos abandonados, amparaba a los animales, era humilde de corazón y sufría resignadamente las injurias de la gente.

Por el contario, aunque virtuosa de cuerpo, la Utz-colel era rígida y dura de carácter, desdeñaba a los humildes por considerarlos inferiores a ella y no curaba a los enfermos por repugnancia. Pero la gente no veía nada de esto, solo Rukia y Matsumoto se dieron cuenta de ello, una vez que regresaban de cosechar frutos y se encontraron con Nanao maltratando a un enfermo que le pedía comida.

Pasaron tres días en los que la gente no vio salir a Matsumoto de la casa, así que Rukia decidió ir a verla no fuera a estar enferma.

―No te angusties Rukia, seguro está bien. ―la animo Ichigo mientras caminaban. Él pensaba que quizá había decidido pasar varios días en su casa con su amante en turno.

―Espero que sí. ―respondió ella. Quien tenía un mal presentimiento.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, nadie les abrió a pesar de que estuvieron tocando fuertemente. Así que Ichigo con una patada rompió la puerta de palos.

―¡Matsumoto! ―gritó angustiada Rukia cuando la encontraron tirada en el suelo.

―Está muerta. ―dijo Ichigo con pesar, Rukia se apoyó en su pecho y lloró desconsoladamente.

Pero los dos se sorprendieron cuando se percataron que del cuerpo sin vida de Matsumoto, que había sido cuidado por sus animales, se desprendía un perfume agradable, que inundo toda la casa y sus cercanías.

Mientras tanto Nanao estaba en su casa, cuando recibió la visita de Nozomi.

―Nanao, acaba de morir la Xkeban. ―le informó Nozomi. ―y su cuerpo desprende un aroma muy agradable que inunda el pueblo. ―Nanao rió despectivamente.

―Es imposible que el cadáver de una gran pecadora pueda desprender perfume alguno. ― exclamó. ―Más bien hederá a carne podrida. ―dijo con desprecio.

―No, de verdad huele bien. ―le dijo Nozomi.

Como Nanao era mujer curiosa, quiso convencerse por sí misma y fue al velorio de Matsumoto.

―Cosa del demonio debe ser, para embaucar a los hombres. ―dijo con sorna cuando se percató del hermoso aroma. ― Si el cadáver de esta mujer mala huele tan aromáticamente, mi cadáver olerá mejor. ―añadió con arrogancia.

―Por supuesto que sí. ―dijo Nozomi. Luego las dos salieron de la casa, donde solo estaban Rukia, Ichigo y Gin, que se había enterado porque había ido a verla.

Al entierro de la Xkeban fueron los humildes a quienes había socorrido, los enfermos a los que había curado, Ichigo, y Rukia; pero por donde cruzó el cortejo se fue dilatando el perfume, y aunque sobre su tumba pocas flores fueron depositadas, al día siguiente la tumba amaneció cubierta de flores silvestres.

Poco tiempo después falleció la Utz-colel, había muerto virgen y seguramente el cielo se abriría inmediatamente para su alma. Pero ¡OH SORPRESA! contra lo que ella misma y todos habían esperado, su cadáver empezó a desprender un hedor insoportable, como de carne podrida.

―¡Es obra del demonio! ―exclamaban varias personas, pues alguien tan buena como ella de seguro no era querida por él.

A su entierro acudió todo el pueblo llevando ramos de flores para adornar su tumba, pero que al día siguiente todas desaparecieron, de nuevo creyeron que era por males artes del demonio.

El tiempo pasó y es sabido que después de muerta la Xkeban se convirtió en una florecilla dulce, sencilla y olorosa llamada. El jugo de esa florecilla embriaga dulcemente tal como embriagó en vida el amor de Matsumoto. En cambio, la Utz-colel se convirtió después de muerta en un cactus erizado de espinas del que brota una flor, hermosa pero sin perfume alguno, antes bien, huele en forma desagradable y al tocarla es fácil punzarse.

Pero convertida en flor la Utz-colel se dio a reflexionar.

―No es posible que esa pecadora se haya convertido en una bella y fragante flor. ―pensó mientras veía como las personas se paraban a admirar aquella flor y a ella la ignoraban ―Y yo que en vida fui tan buena y honorable haya terminado así. Seguramente porque sus pecados fueron de amor, le ocurrió todo lo bueno que le ocurrió después de muerta. ―pensó finalmente. ―Haré lo mismo, me entregaré al amor y entonces me pasaran cosas buenas. ―dijo decidida.

Lo que ella ignoraba era que había sido por la bondad, generosidad y nobleza del corazón de Matsumoto que los dioses decidieron convertir su alma en una bella flor.

Nanao llamó a los malos espíritus y ellos le concedieron la gracia de regresar al mundo cada vez que lo quisiera, convertida nuevamente en mujer, para enamorar a los hombres, pero con amor nefasto porque la dureza de su corazón no le permitía otro.

Una tarde un joven de cabello marrón paseaba por el campo y decidió sentase bajo la sombre de una ceiba para tomar un poco de pulque, quedándose dormido.

Junto a la ceiba estaba el Tzacam, el cactus de espina, y al ver al muchacho Nano decidió tomar la forma humana.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―escucho el muchacho una voz seductora, cuando se despertó y se quitó el sombrero de la cara, vio ante él una mujer hermosa, de cabello negro y que le reia alegremente.

―Kyoraku. ―respondió él todavía sorprendido. ―¿Y tú?

―Xtabay. ―le dijo ella, acercándosele. Cuando lo tuvo cerca lo comenzó a besar con pasión y él se dejó seducir, entregándose a la pasión los dos cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo.

Al día siguiente los lugareños encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de Kyoraku, el cual presentaba rasguños en todo el cuerpo y el pecho abierto por uñas como garras.

Esta fue la leyenda de la mujer XTABAY la que surge del TZACAM, la flor del cactus punzador y rígido, que cuando ve pasar a un hombre vuelve a la vida y lo aguarda bajo las ceibas peinando su larga cabellera con un trozo de TZACAM erizado de púas. Sigue a los hombres hasta que consigue atraerlos, los seduce luego y al fin los asesina en el frenesí de un amor infernal.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado la historia.<strong>

**Saludos y que estén bien.**


	17. La leyenda del amor del agua y del fuego

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Las leyendas pertenecen a la herencia cultural del pueblo.**

**Advertencia:** Contienen Ooc y no siempre serán finales felices.

* * *

><p>GRACIAS: <strong>HOTARU SATURN BLACK: <strong>Me alegra que te haya gustado, ¿Y no te daba miedo pasar por ese árbol?, porque con eso de que yo era tan miedosa de pequeña (bueno lo sigo siendo), seguramente hubiera rodeado la colonia con tal de no pasar por ahí. **Akisa: **Gracias por comentar, pues siendo sincera no me acurdo muy bien a que sabe el pulque, sé que es dulce y se toma con refresco de fresa, nunca pude tomarlo porque recuerdo que para mí olía muy feo.** Anahís: **Pues me alegra saber que al menos el fic sirve para dar a conocer estas hermosas leyendas, tengo que admitir que también desconocía muchas leyendas y que apenas con este fic las descubrí. Pues lo que le paso a tu papá sí que da miedo, al menos a mí. Espero que nunca pase por algo así, porque seguramente me iba a dar algo.** Darisu-chan: **Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te guste esta leyenda.** Nemesis2012: **Así es, hay gente que navega por la vida con bandera de buena gente cuando en realidad son todo lo contrario. ¿Verdad que si quedó bien el Ichiruki?, es que no me pude resistir a incluirlo en la historia.** Kureimy: **gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, espero te guste esta leyenda.

* * *

><p><strong>LA LEYENDA DEL AMOR DEL AGUA Y DEL FUEGO<strong>

**LEYENDA DE LAS ISLAS CANARIAS**

Hace muchos años, existió una vasta región llamada Bleach, la cual se componía de varias islas, entre ellas destacaban dos grandes islas que estaban a pocos kilómetros de distancia, la de la Sociedad de Almas y la de Karakura.

Karakura era conocida como la tierra del fuego, pues en ella había un gran volcán al que los habitantes llamaban Echeyde y al cual respetaban y temían. La isla era gobernada por la familia Kurosaki, la cual tenía un heredero, el príncipe Ichigo, que era hábil en los deportes y el manejo de las armas. Y que era apuesto, valeroso y noble.

Pero Karakura convivía armoniosamente con la isla vecina, la Sociedad de Almas, conocida como la tierra del agua por contar con los chorros de agua de Epina, esta isla era gobernada por la familia Kuchiki, los cuales también tenían una heredera, la princesa Rukia, la cual era dueña de una gran belleza y bondad, además de ser inteligente y también ser hábil en los deportes.

Las dos islas eran dueñas de un bello paisaje, el mar azul que bramaba mientras hacía contacto con la arena blanca de la playa, las palmeras que servían de sombra a la orilla de la playa, las aves multicolores que alegraban con su canto y las flores que servían de tapete en el suelo.

Esa semana era de fiesta, pues se celebraría el cumpleaños dieciocho de la princesa de la tierra del agua, a la que todos los pobladores de las dos isla vecinas estaban invitados. Esa mañana la princesa estaba muy ansiosa, pues la tradición decía que su fortuna seria vista ese día.

―Tranquila Rukia. ―le pidió el rey Byakuya en el comedor. ―Los chorros de agua no se irán.

―Pero papá, ya quiero saber mi destino. ―dijo Rukia comiendo a prisa.

―Ya esperaste dieciocho años, puedes esperar unos minutos más. ―dijo Hisana con una dulce sonrisa.

Rukia se tranquilizó un poco y comió más lento. Después de desayunar se hizo acompañar de su amiga Kiyone y de Riruka, una doncella del palacio.

Caminaron por media hora sobre un sendero de arena, en medio de grandes matorrales. Después llegaron al inicio de una larga escalera de piedra que rodeaba una montaña, la subieron y al final se encontraron con un arco de piedra, que tenía tallado "Los siete chorros de Epina", entraron por él y se asombraron de ver el hermoso paisaje que las rodeaba, a unos metros de distancia estaban siete cascadas delgadas que brotaban de un cerro y caían formando un lago, estaba rodeaba de una abundante vegetación verde, y árboles de las más hermosas flores de colores.

―Bienvenidas. ―les dijo un hombre de aspecto descuidado y rubio.

―Buenos días Urahara. ―corearon las tres damas. El hombre les sonrió.

Urahara era el sabio de la isla, él era el que se encargaba de interpretar lo que los chorros del agua predecían, de ver lo oculto a los ojos de los demás.

―Es hora. ―le indicó Urahara a Rukia. Ella se acercó al lago y se subió a un pequeño estanquillo hecho de ramas, musgo y hiedras.

La tradición relata que si se mira el reflejo en el agua y la imagen era calma y clara, ese año se encontraría pareja, más si el reflejo era turbio o lo empañaban las sombras, la desgracia aguardaba.

Entonces Rukia agachó su cabeza para ver su reflejo en el agua, al principio fue nítido y quieto el reflejo de su imagen, pero pronto el líquido se cubrió de sombras y comenzó a agitarse hasta que en vez de su rostro apareció un sol incendiario que cegó el agua dejándola sucia, revuelta y anochecida.

Fue entonces cuando Urahara vio el destino de Rukia, lo que a los ojos de ella estaba oculto.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó Rukia asustada, al igual que sus acompañantes.

―La sombra del fuego quema el agua. ―dijo serio Urahara y con voz profunda. ―La muerte acecha. ―Rukia abrió más sus ojos por la impresión. ―Huye del fuego Rukia, o él habrá de consumirte. ―le advirtió Urahara. ―Recuerda que como lo de arriba es lo de abajo, lo que fue será, lo que ha de suceder ocurrirá.

Rukia permaneció en silencio. Estaba confundida por las palabras de Urahara pues no entendía a qué se refería con lo de huir del fuego, pero también estaba asustada pues sus predicciones siempre eran ciertas y él había dicho que la muerte la rodeaba.

―Tranquila Rukia. ―le dijo Kiyone cuando regresaban a casa. ―Tal vez Urahara se equivocó. ―dijo Kiyone para tranquilizarla, pero ella también sabía que eso era casi imposible.

―Tienes razón. ―dijo Rukia con una leve y fingida sonrisa. ―Así que no hay que decirles nada a mis padres. ―le pidió a las dos chicas. ―para no preocuparlos.

Kiyone y Riruka aceptaron.

Por la tarde la isla de la Sociedad de Almas, estaba adornada de guirnaldas de flores blancas y lilas, de antorchas que por la noche iluminarían el pueblo, estaba llena de puestos de comida y de juegos. El pueblo estaba abarrotado, pues había muchas personas de la isla de Karakura.

La fiesta comenzó con la apertura de los juegos varoniles, en los cuales Ichigo se destacó de inmediato, ya fuera en las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, la alzada de pesas, las carreras en la arena, en cualquier juego Ichigo se alzaba con la victoria.

―¡Ese muchacho es increíble! ―comentó Rukia a Kiyone. ― Ha superado a Renji en todos los juegos. ― Renji era el mejor hombre de la Sociedad de Almas, claro después de Byakuya.

―Sí, él es el príncipe de Karakura. ―comentó Kiyone, alegre de ver interesada a Rukia en ese chico y sin acordarse de las palabras de Urahara.

―Ah. ―dijo con una sonrisa.

Y así como el rio llega al mar o como la luna sale por la noche, inevitablemente los dos jóvenes se encontraron.

Rukia caminaba por la playa con un vestido azul turquesa de tirantes y que le llegaba a la rodilla, con un sombrero de paja con flores azules.

Ya se había cansado de observar los juegos, total siempre era el mismo resultado, el ganador era ese chico de cabello naranja. Y ahora quería disfrutar de la brisa de la playa.

Pero el viento se llevó su sombrero y lo fue a dejar a los pies de un chico que miraba detenidamente hacia la isla de Karakura, quien llevaba un pantalón corto rojo y el torso desnudo.

―¿Me lo puedes pasar por favor? ―gritó Rukia mientras corría hacia él.

El chico se agachó a recogerlo y cuando lo tuvo en sus manos corrió hacia ella para entregarle el sombrero.

Al estar cerca, miradas miel y azules se enlazaron, el corazón se les aceleró y no pudieron evitar que el amor los alcanzara.

―Toma. ―le dijo el entregándole el sombrero, cuando ella lo tomó y sus manos se rozaron una descarga eléctrica corrió por sus venas.

―Gracias. ―le dijo ella con una sonrisa. ―Estoy dando un paseo por la playa, ¿me acompañas? ―preguntó ella.

―Claro. ―respondió Ichigo con una sonrisa. Nunca antes había visto alguien tan bella y radiante.

Los siguientes días se dedicaron a disfrutar de aquel tierno y puro amor que surgió entre ellos, claro que oculto a la vista de los demás, caminaban tomados de la mano en la playa, reían y se divertían viendo los juegos, Rukia lo llevó a conocer varios lugares en la isla. Así pasó una semana.

―Hoy termina el festival Ichigo. ―le dijo Rukia triste sentada en la arena de la playa. ―Hoy te marchas.

―Pero eso no quiere decir que no volveremos a vernos. ―le dijo él levantándole la barbilla para que lo viera. ―Yo te amo y quiero estar contigo siempre. Creo que ya es tiempo de anunciar nuestra unión. ―dijo él.

―¿Unión? ―peguntó Rukia confundida. ―¿De verdad? ―preguntó sorprendida cuando entendió lo que Ichigo le proponía.

―¿Acaso pensaste que te dejaría ir? ―respondió Ichigo con una sonrisa, luego los dos se fundieron en un beso.

Esa noche después de la celebración, en la que se bailó, comió y bebió en honor de la princesa, Ichigo y Rukia anunciaron su amor y su compromiso al pueblo.

―¡Qué alegría! ―dijo Isshin abrazando a Rukia. ―Ahora nuestras islas estarán más unidas. ―le comentó a Byakuya.

―Pues si eso es lo que quiere mi hija. ―dijo Byakuya no muy convencido, pues para él nadie era digno de su hermosa hija.

―¡Felicidades Rukia! ―Abrazó Hisana a su hija.

Pero la felicidad fue opacada por la angustia, pues inesperadamente el mar se pobló de destellos y se cuajó el aire de estampidos y ecos prolongados. Echeyde, el gran volcán de Karakura, arrojaba lava y fuego por el cráter. Tanta era su furia que desde La Sociedad de Almas podían divisar las largas lenguas encendidas estirándose desde la cima hacia lo alto.

―El volcán va a hacer erupción. ―gritaban las personas con asombro y terror.

Nadie se podía explicar por qué el volcán que llevaba años inactivo de repente despertaba.

―¡Es por culpa de ellos! ―gritó desde el público Riruka, señalando a Rukia e Ichigo. Y les contó a todos sobre el augurio de Urahara.

Fue entonces cuando comprendieron todo, Rukia e Ichigo, agua y fuego, no podía ser, pues el fuego retrocede ante el agua y el agua se consume en el fuego.

―Su unión es imposible. ―dijo entonces Byakuya.

―Las llamaradas que brotan de Echeyde lo confirman. ―dijo Isshin con pesar, pues amaba a su hijo y quería su felicidad, pero no a costa de la vida de los pobladores de su isla.

―¿Qué?, no. ―se quejó Rukia. ―papá yo amo a Ichigo. ―quiso ablandar el corazón de su padre. Pero por mucho que a él le doliera verla llorar, no podía hacer nada, pues aquel amor era imposible. Sólo grandes males podían sucederse si no se separaban.

―Yo no voy a separarme de Rukia. ―dijo Ichigo tomándola entre sus brazos. Entonces Byakuya jaló con fuerza a Rukia logrando arrancársela a Ichigo, quien fue detenido por su padre para que no intentara agarrarla de nuevo.

―Esta unión está prohibida. ―dijo Byakuya. ―Por el bien de la gente de Karakura es mejor que no se vuelvan a ver.

―¿Acaso quieren ver morir a toda esa gente? ―señalo Isshin hacia su isla al ver que Ichigo y Rukia trataban de acercarse.

Entonces Rukia e Ichigo se resignaron a no estar juntos, tenían que pensar en los demás antes que ellos. Fue así como su amor quedó maldito y el volcán calmó su furia.

La fiesta terminó, y sin peligro alguno, los pobladores de Karakura regresaron a su isla.

Los días pasaron más Ichigo no podía olvidar a Rukia. Un peso infinito, como un quebranto interminable, lo doblegaba y lo desvivía. Se sentía triste, abatido, necesitaba volver a verla, tenerla a su lado pese a las prohibiciones, pese a la maldición que sobre ellos se cernía.

Y entonces una noche no aguantando más la desesperación que sentía por no tener a Rukia cerca, decidió ir por ella. Como su padre, por precaución, había mandado a guardar bajo llave todas las embarcaciones, Ichigo se ató a su cintura dos vejigas de animal infladas y, al amparo de la noche, se lanzó al mar dispuesto a atravesar la distancia que le separaba de su princesa.

Las vejigas le ayudaban a flotar y cuando el cansancio rendía sus fuerzas, la imagen de Rukia acudía a su memoria dándole ánimos para recobrarse y seguir nadando.

Por fin llegó a la isla de la Sociedad de Almas con los primeros rayos del sol, pronto corrió hacia la casa de Rukia y al llegar trepo por las enredaderas para llegar a su balcón.

Rukia estaba acostada en su cama de la que ya llevaba días sin salir, pues desde que la alejaron de Ichigo la invadió una gran tristeza, cuando escuchó que golpeaban suavemente su ventana.

Se levantó para abrir su ventana y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio Ichigo de pie frente a ella.

―¡Ichigo! ― exclamó sorprendida y corrió a abrazarlo.

―Rukia he venido por ti. ―le dijo Ichigo. ―No soporto estar lejos de ti, no me importa lo que digan, tenemos que luchar por estar juntos.

―Sí. ―respondió ella. ―yo tampoco puedo estar lejos de ti. Después de fundirse en un beso apasionado, los dos escaparon de la casa y se escabulleron a través del monte, corrieron por horas, tomados de la mano. Solo hacían pequeñas paradas para descansar y al final llegaron a la cima de un monte, donde se refugiaron. Allí se entregaron al amor y se fundieron sus labios y sus ansias, ahí fuego y agua se volvieron uno.

Más no podía durar mucho aquella pasión furtiva. Lo dijo Urahara cuando el rostro de Rukia desapareció del agua de los chorros de Epina y en su lugar sólo hubo un resplandor de hoguera sobre el líquido sucio, revuelto y anochecido: "la muerte acecha. Como lo de arriba es lo de abajo, lo que fue será, lo que ha de suceder ocurrirá". Ellos no podían escapar del destino que ya tenían escrito.

Byakuya se había enterado de la huida de su hija y dispuso que salieran a perseguirlos y en ese momento ya estaban cerca de la cima del monte.

―Ichigo, escucho voces. ―dijo Rukia asustada, mientras descansaba entre los fuertes brazos del príncipe.

―Rukia, vienen para separarnos. ―dijo Ichigo serio. Los dos se pusieron de pie.

―Yo no quiero separarme de ti, antes prefiero morir. ―dijo Rukia decidida. Ichigo la tomó de su barbilla y se miraron a los ojos, ella pudo leer en sus ojos que él también estaba dispuesto a perecer por ella.

―Te amo. ―le dijo él y volvieron a besarse intensamente y lo disfrutaron lo más que pudieron.

Antes que volver a separarse, antes de que sus perseguidores les prendieran, Rukia, la princesa del lugar del agua e Ichigo, príncipe de la tierra del fuego, buscaron la muerte. Afiló Ichigo con su tabona los extremos de una recia vara de cedro y la colocó entre su pecho y el de Rukia, las puntas hirientes apoyadas sobre sus corazones.

Luego sin decirse nada, pues para ellos sobraban las palabras, mirándose a los ojos, sintiendo como la vara de cedro los traspasaba por el empuje de su violento y desesperado abrazo, quedaron quietamente fundidos. Entonces de nuevo agua y fuego fueron uno solo en la suma de sus cuerpos.

Desde entonces esa montaña de se llama IchirRuki, en recuerdo de los dos enamorados que prefirieron morir juntos a continuar su vida separados. Actualmente el lugar es un Parque Nacional, el Parque Nacional de IchiRuki.

* * *

><p><strong>Tabona:<strong> Cuchillo.

* * *

><p>El nombre real es la leyenda de Gara y Jonay, el parque nacional existe y se llama Garajonay.<p>

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia.**

**Saludos y que estén bien.**


	18. La leyenda de la princesa y el guerrero

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Las leyendas pertenecen a la herencia cultural del pueblo.**

**Advertencia:** Contienen Ooc y no siempre serán finales felices.

* * *

><p>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR: <strong>Anahís, Darisu-chan, Nemesis2012.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LA LEYENDA DE LA PRINCESA Y EL GUERRERO <strong>

**LEYENDA AZTECA.**

Muchos años antes de que llegaran los extranjeros a conquistar la ciudad, en el territorio de Bleach, existió un reino muy próspero y en él se desarrolló una trágica y muy bella historia de amor.

El reino de la Sociedad de Almas era un imperio muy poderoso, ningún pueblo se atrevía a desafiarlo, conquistó gran parte del centro y sur del territorio de Bleach. Se caracterizaba por tener una estricta organización social, donde por supuesto en la cima se encontraban los nobles y sacerdotes y después los guerreros. Por ello nunca alguien se imaginó que entre una bella princesa y un valeroso guerrero naciera un gran amor.

El gobernante de la sociedad de Almas era el poderoso guerrero Byakuya Kuchiki, quien tenía una bella hija de nombre Rukia.

Esa mañana Rukia, de apenas diez años, caminaba por el bosque en busca de flores. Andaba despreocupada a pesar de que el cielo se había tornado gris y amenazará con llover.

De pronto su vista se posó en la copa de un árbol, que tenía entre sus ramas una guía de flores lilas, y su rostro se iluminó pues esas flores eran las que estaba buscando, ya que eran las favoritas de su madre muerta. Corriendo se acercó al tronco del árbol, se acomodó su tocado de plumas, característico de la princesa y se subió un poco su vestido blanco con figuras bordadas y comenzó a trepar por el tronco del árbol hasta llegar a una de las ramas en las que colgaban las flores.

Pero la rama del árbol comenzó a crujir y de pronto se quebró, ella logró agarrarse de la parte de la rama que permanecía unida al árbol y quedó colgada de ella, pero sus manos ya no la sostendrían por mucho tiempo.

―¡Ah! ―gritó ella mientras caía hacia el suelo, cerró los ojos esperando sentir el golpe, pero este no llegó.

Un niño de doce años y de cabello naranja había visto como la princesa se subía a aquel árbol y cuando la vio en peligro corrió hacia ella, llegando a tiempo para atraparla en sus brazos, pero por el impacto de ella, él no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas.

Cuando Rukia abrió los ojos vio que estaba entre los brazos de un apuesto chico, quien la protegió del golpe.

―¿Estas bien? ―preguntó ella incorporándose rápidamente.

―Sí. ―dijo él mientras se sentaba y tallaba la nuca. ―¿Y usted?

―También estoy bien. Gracias. ―le dijo con una cálida sonrisa, en ese momento una suave brisa jugaba con su cabello azabache. Ichigo quedó fascinado con su sonrisa y se sonrojó. ―¿Te ayudo? ―le preguntó Rukia mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Ichigo le sonrió y le tomó la mano. Luego sin decirle nada subió al árbol y le cortó varias flores lilas, bajó y se las entregó a ella.

―¿Por qué me salvaste? ―preguntó Rukia mirándolo de frente y aceptando las flores. ―Pudiste haberte lastimado.

―Porque usted es mi princesa y yo soy un futuro guerrero. ―le dijo Ichigo. ―Mi deber es protegerla.

―Entonces. ―dijo Rukia. ―Prométeme que serás un gran guerrero y que siempre estarás conmigo para protegerme. ―le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ichigo entonces se arrodilló frente a ella.

―Princesa le prometo que siempre la protegeré. ―le dijo el mirándola a la cara. ―Se lo juro por mi vida. ―Ichigo desde pequeño tenía la fuerte convicción de ser guerrero, pero ahora tenía un motivo más grande para serlo, desde ahora dedicaría su vida a cuidar a la princesa y para ello tenía que convertirse en el mejor guerrero de la Sociedad de Almas.

―Me alegra escuchar eso. ―dijo ella alegre. ―Vamos. ―le dijo tomándolo de la mano y poniéndolo de pie.

―¿Pero princesa? ―preguntó sorprendido porque ella lo tomó de la mano y lo estaba llevando hacia el rio.

―¿Acaso piensas dejarme ir sola al rio? ―le preguntó ella. ―Recuerda que acabas de prometer estar conmigo.

Él le sonrió y dejo de resistirse, desde ahora siempre estaría junto a ella, siempre cuidaría que fuera feliz, porque eso también lo haría feliz.

Así pasaron diez años, en los cuales la princesa se convirtió en una bella mujer, noble, alegre y generosa e Ichigo se convirtió en un tenaz guerrero, y como se lo había prometido, en el más hábil y fuerte guerrero de la Sociedad de Almas.

En todo este tiempo Ichigo y Rukia se volvieron grandes amigos y pasaron juntos el mayor tiempo posible. Pero los dos estaban enamorados del otro en secreto.

Una tarde mientras la joven princesa paseaba por la Sociedad de Almas se encontró con el príncipe de un Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow, que desde hacía varios años la pretendía.

―Buenas tardes princesa. ―saludó Grimmjow con su habitual sonrisa arrogante.

―Buenas tardes príncipe. ―saludó ella con cortesía. Aunque el príncipe era apuesto no podía corresponderle.

―Veo que ahora no se hace acompañar por su perro faldero. ―dijo con desprecio, pues casi siempre veía a Rukia acompañada de Ichigo y eso era algo que le molestaba.

―Le pido que no hable así de él. ―dijo con enojo. ―Él es… mi protector y amigo.

―Bueno no hablemos de él. ―dijo Grimmjow, a quien no le gusto oír que eran amigos, por eso cuando se casaran le iba a prohibir seguir juntándose con él. ―hoy he venido para pedir su mano al rey Byakuya. ―comentó el príncipe.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó sorprendida y asustada, pues sabía que su padre no se negaría a la unión de dos pueblos poderosos.

―Princesa, nunca he negado mi interés por usted y creo que podemos tener un gran futuro juntos.

Rukia no le contestó, como decirle que ella amaba a alguien más y sobre todo que era un guerrero. Grimmjow la dejó y fue a ver a Byakuya. Cuando Ichigo llegó al bosque, donde siempre quedaban de verse, encontró a la princesa llorando, ella le contó todo.

―No se preocupe princesa. ―le dijo Ichigo. ―No dejare que se case con quien no quiera.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó ella.

―Porque…es mi deber como su guerrero. ―le dijo. ―Jure cuidar de usted. ―Esa no era la verdadera razón, pero no le podía decir que él, un simple guerrero estaba enamorado de su princesa

Rukia se puso de pie decepcionada, eso no era lo que quería oír.

―Sabes, creo que lo mejor es que me case con el príncipe Grimmjow. ―dijo ella, ya no podía seguir esperando a que Ichigo se dignara a fijarse en ella.

―¿Pero por qué? ―preguntó él poniéndose de pie.

―Porque de todas formas no puedo oponerme a mi padre.

―Pero yo no puedo dejar que se case con él. ―dijo Ichigo, que al sentir que la podía perder se armó de coraje para confesarle su amor.

―¿Por qué?, ¿Por esa estúpida promesa? ―le confrontó Rukia.

―No. ―dijo con firmeza. ―No quiero que te cases con él porque…yo te amo.

Rukia se sorprendió por la confesión pero se alegró mucho de oírla.

―Te tardaste mucho en decirlo. ―le respondió ella sonriendo. ―Yo también te amo. ―le dijo, él apenas y podía creerlo.

Después de sellar su amor con un beso, los dos decidieron enfrentarse con el rey.

―Jamás permitiré esa unión. ―dijo Byakuya serio después de haberlos escuchado.

―Pero padre, por favor. ―rogó ella. ―yo lo amo.

―Rey Byakuya, yo amo a su hija y a pesar de no ser un príncipe soy un gran guerrero. ―le dijo. ―Yo siempre cuidaré de ella.

Byakuya se quedó pensativo, aunque Ichigo no era príncipe, tenía que reconocer su valor como guerrero y además quería mucho a su hija como para provocar un disgusto entre ambos.

―Se aproxima la guerra contra los pueblos bajos. ―dijo serio. ―Tu iras al frente y si regresas victorioso te entregare a mi hija. ―dijo Byakuya para alegría de los muchachos.

―Tenga por seguro que conquistare los pueblos para usted. ―dijo Ichigo.

―Gracias papá. ―dijo Rukia con alegría.

Durante la siguiente semana Ichigo y Rukia se dedicaron a disfrutar de su amor, discretamente, pues Byakuya todavía no lo aceptaba.

El día llegó e Ichigo partió junto con un numeroso ejército a la guerra florida. Rukia lo despidió esperanzada de que volviera a salvo y victorioso.

Los días pasaron y un mensajero llegó a la Sociedad de Almas con noticias de la guerra.

Rukia estaba sentada a la orilla del rio, viendo su reflejo en este, cuando Grimmjow se acercó a ella.

―Princesa, han traído noticias de los guerreros. ―le dijo él.

―¿Cuáles? ―le preguntó ansiosa, acercándose a él.

―Van ganando. ―dijo Grimmjow. ―ya han logrado conquistar a la mitad de los pueblos.

―¿E Ichigo?

―Lo siento. ―dijo con pena. ―pero él ha muerto. ―Han traído su espada. ―dijo enseñándole un espada negra, ella conocía muy bien que esa era la espada de Ichigo. Ella comenzó a llorar, embargada por un profundo dolor.

―Ichigo no puede estar muerto. ―dijo agarrando y abrazando la espada. ―él prometió siempre estar conmigo. ―dijo con una profunda tristeza y se dejó caer de rodillas. ―Ichigo…

El príncipe se agachó y la abrazó.

―Lo siento princesa. ―le dijo mientras la abrazaba tratando de consolarla, pero no había palabras que pudieran mitigar su dolor.

Los siguientes dos días se la paso encerrada en su cuarto llorando por la muerte de su amado, pero al tercer día su padre la mandó a llamar.

―Rukia, ya nada te impide que te cases con el príncipe Grimmjow. ―le dijo Byakuya. ― El guerrero ha muerto y lo mejor es que lo olvides.

―Pero padre, yo no me quiero casar con el príncipe. ―dijo entre lágrimas.

―Lo siento Rukia, pero ya está decidido, en un mes te desposaras con el príncipe de Hueco Mundo. ―Dijo Byakuya inflexible.

Los siguientes días fueron una tortura para Rukia, aunada a su pena por no volver a ver a su amado guerrero la embargaba la tristeza por saber que uniría su vida a alguien que no amaba.

El día de la boda llegó y todo el pueblo estaba adornado con cintas y plumas de colores, en el templo los incensarios desprendían un fuerte olor a copal. Y toda la gente está reunida para presenciar la boda de la princesa Rukia, quien seguía llorando tristemente.

―Yo te hare olvidarlo. ―le dijo Grimmjow al terminar la ceremonia y tomando su cara entre sus manos, la besó. La gente estalló en aplausos, alegres por la unión de los pueblos que aseguraba la paz entre ellos.

Pero en esos momentos se escucharon el retumbar de los tambores y el sonido de las caracolas que anunciaban el regreso de los guerreros.

El ejército del imperio de la Sociedad de Almas regresaba de las guerras floridas, sus ropas eran unos jirones ensangrentados, los soldados regresaban heridos, pero llevaban una sonrisa triunfante por haber obtenido la victoria.

Al frente de esta tropa venía un guerrero, que a pesar de sus ropas desgarradas, conservaba su gallardía, su altivez y el orgullo de su estirpe. Venía con una gran sonrisa y con la dicha de saber que no habría nada que impidiera su unión con su princesa.

Los hombres, los niños y las mujeres los recibieron con grandes sonrisas y aplausos, solo una mujer, Rukia, no reía, miraba con asombro a aquel guerrero que altivo y sereno quería demostrar que había luchado y ganado en buena lid. Y entonces palideció al sentir la mirada del guerrero sobre ella, pues reconoció en él a su amado, al hombre a quien le había jurado amor eterno.

Rukia, furiosa, lanzó una mirada de odio profundo contra el príncipe que la había hecho su esposa diciéndole que su amado guerrero había muerto en la lucha. Llorando su desventura echó a correr por la llanura. El guerrero la vio correr despavorida seguida del marido, y separándose de las filas de los guerreros se lanzó en su persecución.

Toda palabra estaba de sobra; el guerrero y el príncipe, encontrándose en el valle, se enfrascaron en una lucha a muerte, Grimmjow con una espada e Ichigo con su macana incrustada de dientes de jabalí y jaguar.

―Ahora ella es mía. ―le gritó con burla Grimmjow mientras bloqueaba un golpe de su oponente.

―No sé qué hiciste, pero ella me ama a mí. ―le contestó Ichigo mientras le asestaba un fuerte golpe en un costado del abdomen. Lucharon con fiereza hasta que al final Ichigo hirió de muerte al príncipe, quien huyó del lugar.

El vencedor regresó buscando a su querida Rukia pero la encontró muerta en mitad del valle. Una mujer como ella no podía vivir soportando la pena y la vergüenza de haberse casado otro hombre, cuando en realidad lo amaba a él. El guerrero se arrodilló y lloró junto a ella abrazándola.

―Rukia. ―gritó con dolor. Luego le depositó un tierno beso en los labios. ―Te amo.

Luego la recostó sobre la tierra y fue en busca de flores lilas, con las que adornó su cuerpo.

―He jurado cuidar siempre de ti y así lo hare. ―le dijo Ichigo arrodillándose de nuevo a su lado. ―Esperare a tu lado hasta el día que decidas despertar.

Y se estremeció la tierra y el relámpago retumbó, se oscureció el cielo y cayeron piedras de fuego sobre los cinco lagos.

Al amanecer estaban allí, donde antes era valle, dos hermosas montañas nevadas, una que tenía la forma de una mujer yacente y otra alta, con la forma del guerrero arrodillado, con su penacho humeante. Desde entonces, los dos volcanes recibieron los nombres de Ixtacíhuatl, que quiere decir "mujer dormida", y Popocatéptl, "montaña que humea".

El cobarde y engañador príncipe fue a morir desorientado cerca de su tierra, haciéndose montaña también, con el nombre de Citlaltépetl o "cerro de la estrella" donde desde lejos vigila el sueño de los dos amantes a quienes jamás podrá separar.

Y todavía en nuestros días, el valeroso guerrero sigue esperando que su amada despierte, inclusive algunos días la llama con desesperación lanzando fuertes rugidos y provocando una lluvia de cenizas, que no son más que sus lágrimas de dolor.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado la historia de los volcanes.<strong>

**Había dicho que esta sería la última historia, pero cambie de opinión ya que quiero cerrar el fic con un final feliz. **

**Creo que la próxima será la ultima leyenda.**

**Saludos y que estén bien.**


	19. La leyenda del mago y la hada

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Las leyendas pertenecen a la herencia cultural del pueblo.**

**Advertencia:** Contienen Ooc y no siempre serán finales felices.

* * *

><p>GRACIAS: <strong>Guest: <strong>Me alegra que te haya gustado la adaptación, si existiera un parque con ese nombre creo que no saldría de él. **Tsuki-chann: **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.** Anahís: **Pues me da mucho gusto que contribuí un poco a dar a conocer las leyendas, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. **Nemesis2012: **Gracias, que bueno que te gustó la historia.** Darisu-chan: **Sí, es que esta leyenda es muy hermosa y una de las más representativas de México. Espero te guste esta historia. **Dark-Kuchiki17: **Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> imagínense a Ichigo y a los demás con la ropa de Shinigami y a Aizen y compañía con sus trajes blancos.

El terminó Kido, hace alusión a la magia, hechizos, encantamientos…

* * *

><p><strong>LA LEYENDA DEL MAGO Y LA HADA.<strong>

Cuenta la historia que hace muchos años existió una tierra mágica oculta a la vista del ser humano, esa región se llamaba Bleach y comprendía tres grandes reinos.

El reino de Hueco Mundo, un lugar obscuro y tenebroso habitado por las más crueles y temibles criaturas, entre ellas los Hollows, quienes se dedicaban a comer el alma de los humanos o de otras criaturas mágicas, estos a su vez se clasificaban por su poder en distintos tipos, Adjuchas, Menos y los más poderosos, Arrancars. Estos eran gobernados por Aizen, un mago oscuro, que fue desterrado a Hueco Mundo cuando trató de revelarse contra la Sociedad de Almas, junto con sus seguidores.

La Sociedad de Almas, por el contrario, era un lugar lleno de luz y vida, los arboles con espeso follaje verde, las plantas con flores de los más vivos colores, los pájaros de hermosos plumajes y el cielo azul ofrecían un bello paisaje. En este reino existían y convivían en paz varias seres, entre ellos los Quincy y los magos, aquellos seres que poseían poderes mágicos y que eran capaces de invocar las Zanpakutos, su arma más poderosa, y que velaban por el bien de las personas.

El ultimo reino era el más bello y mágico de todos, el reino de las hadas. Aquí vivían las criaturas más hermosas y nobles, como los unicornios, los pegasos y las hadas, quienes se encargaban de cuidar la naturaleza. Pero estas criaturas difícilmente se dejaban ver por los humanos o los seres mágicos, sobre todo las hadas, ya que ellas poseían algo muy especial, que si caía en manos malvadas pondría en peligro la vida de los dos mundos, el humano y el mágico.

Y fue en este mundo mágico donde se desarrolló una hermosa historia de amor entre una hermosa hada y un valiente mago y que trascendió en el tiempo y el espacio.

Un mago alto y de vistosa cabellera naranja se encontraba practicando sus habilidades con otro mago de cabellera roja, y uno de sus grandes amigos, Renji.

Los dos magos habían invocado sus Zanpakutos y se encontraban luchando con ellas, los golpes de ambos eran certeros y poderosos, tenían que hacer uso de mucha fuerza para poder bloquear los ataques enemigos.

―Has mejorado mucho Ichigo. ―le dijo Renji mientras brincaba hacia atrás para librarse del ataque de Ichigo. ―Pero no es suficiente para derrotarme. ―dijo con arrogancia. Ichigo le sonrió y se abalanzó contra él.

Renji bloqueó el ataque y le dio una patada en el abdomen que lo lanzó varios metros atrás, Ichigo se levantó rápidamente y de nuevo se lanzó contra su oponente, pero este, antes de que Ichigo llegara levantó su mano y de ella salió una pequeña luz roja que dio de lleno en el pecho del mago de cabello naranja y que lo sacó de combate.

―Muy bien. ―dijo un mago de cabellera rubia. ―el entrenamiento ha terminado, el ganador fue Renji. ―dijo Urahara.

Luego se acercó a Renji e Ichigo, el primero estaba ayudando a levantarse al segundo.

―Renji debes de practicar más el Kido. ―dijo Urahara. ―Esa pequeña cantidad de magia no serviría en un ataque real.

Renji no le dijo nada y se retiró para seguir entrenando.

―¿Por qué no esquivaste el ataque? ―le preguntó Urahara a Ichigo. ―Otras veces lo has hecho.

―Lo siento, estaba distraído. ―respondió Ichigo sacudiéndose el polvo de sus ropas.

Y sin decir más se dirigió al bosque, lugar al que frecuentaba cada vez que quería pensar.

Llegó y se sentó en un tronco seco, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

Hace días que se sentía triste y en soledad y era por eso que se distraía mucho en sus prácticas, y todo porque su padre le había comentado que sus poderes no podían desarrollarse por completo ya que para un mago era muy importante el sentimiento de protección, de lucha y sobre todo del amor, mientras él no encontrara una razón para usar su magia, esta no podría desarrollarse por completo.

Y ese era el problema, Ichigo todavía no le encontraba un sentido a su magia, quería proteger a las personas, pero no era un sentimiento muy fuerte, pues sabía que había otros que también podían hacerlo, por lo mismo tampoco tenía el deseo de volverse más fuerte, y sobre encontrar el amor, pues tal vez esa era su última opción, ya que él nunca había experimentado ese sentimiento.

Aunque él no lo demostrara, hacía tiempo se sentía solo, pues no tenía nadie con quien compartir su felicidad o su tristeza, no tenía a alguien que lo recibiera con una sonrisa o un beso, como su mamá hacía con su padre. Pero ya se había resignado a su solitaria vida, hasta ahora que ese sentimiento de nostalgia volvió a surgir.

―¿Enamorarme? ¿Y de quién? ―se preguntó Ichigo, pues aunque había mujeres en su aldea, ninguna le provocaba el más mínimo sentimiento. ―Tal vez nunca encuentre el amor. ―suspiró triste. ―Tal vez nadie me amará.

―No te preocupes hijo. ―le dijo una voz a su espalda. ―Si alguien te tiene que amar, ya lo sabrás. ―le dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. ―Sólo tienes que saber reconocerla.

―¿Pero cómo sabré que es la correcta?

―Eso solo tú lo puedes saber. ―le contestó Isshin, y así como llegó se fue de nuevo, dejando a su hijo pensativo.

Ichigo se quedó dormido bajo aquel árbol, no supo cuánto tiempo paso hasta que se despertó, porque sintió algo frio en su cara, cuando abrió los ojos vio con asombro como pequeños copos de nieve blanca caían lentamente.

―Qué hermoso. ―exclamó admirado por aquel espectáculo. ―Una hada debe andar por acá. ―dijo mirando hacia todos lados, pues él conocía que las hadas eran las encargadas de las estaciones o todo lo que se refería a la naturaleza.

Sin pensarlo mucho se paró de su asiento y comenzó a buscar por el bosque.

―Eres un tonto Ichigo. ―se dijo después de varios minutos de caminata, pues las hadas eran seres que no se dejaban ver.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al entrar a un claro del bosque se encontró con una pequeña figura de mujer, sentada en el suelo y recostada en un tronco de un árbol, que tenían entre sus manos un conejo blanco.

Al sentir la presencia del mago, la joven se paró de prisa y lo vio asustada.

Entonces Ichigo se percató de que ella no era un joven normal.

Llevaba el cabello negro hasta los hombros, la piel blanca, ojos violetas, sobre el cabello llevaba una tiara hecha de escarcha, su vestido blanco de gasa tenía adornos hechos con finísimas capas de hielo blanco, por lo que brillaba con el sol y de su espalda nacían unas hermosas alas trasparentes.

Ichigo jamás había visto criatura tan hermosa y de tan linda mirada. Ella lo miraba asustada, por sus ropas sabía que era un mago y temía que fuera aquel mago oscuro que tantas hadas había matado.

―Espera, no te vallas. ―la llamó Ichigo cuando ella intentó correr hacia el bosque. ―No te hare daño. ―le dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

Ella vio a través de sus ojos miel y vio su sinceridad, así que confió en él.

―Soy Ichigo, un mago de la Sociedad de Almas. ―le dijo. ―¿Eres una pixie? ―le preguntó.

―Soy Rukia. ―le dijo molesta. ―Soy un hada de la nieve. ―dijo enfatizando en la palabra hada. ―¿Cómo te atreves a confundirme con una pixie? ―le cuestionó molesta, pues las pixies eran hadas diminutas.

―Lo siento, pensaba que las hadas eran más altas. ―respondió Ichigo, de pronto y sin saber de dónde salió, una bola de nieve se estrelló en su cara.

―Disculpa aceptada. ―dijo Rukia riéndose. Ichigo no se enojó, pues al ver su sonrisa tan dulce, cualquier intento de enojo se disipó, también le sonrió.

Ninguno sabía porque a pesar de que la nieve seguía cayendo sobre ellos, no sentían lo frio del ambiente, al contrario una sensación cálida los había invadido a los dos.

Fue Rukia la que disminuyó la distancia entre ellos.

―¿Puedes curarlo? ―le preguntó enseñándole el conejo blanco, que tenía una herida en una pata. ―tu sabes usar la magia. ―le dijo ella. ―Yo no tengo magia curativa.

―Está bien. ―respondió él. ―Pero tengo que llevármelo y te lo daré mañana. ―dijo.

A Ichigo no se le daba para nada el Kido, por lo que no podía curar al conejo, pero no quería desilusionar a la chica que lo miraba tan dulcemente. Y además ese era la excusa perfecta para volver a verla, aunque no entendía porque quería volver a verla.

―¿Seguro que lo curaras y me lo devolverás? ―le preguntó algo desconfiada.

―Sí, te lo prometo. ―le dijo Ichigo.

―Está bien. ―le dijo con una sonrisa. ―nos veremos mañana aquí y a la misma hora.

Esa noche Ichigo no pudo dormir, se la pasó recordando aquellos ojos violetas y aquella dulce sonrisa, esperando ansioso que llegara pronto la mañana siguiente.

Y como se acordó, esa tarde se volvieron a encontrar e Ichigo le entregó a Rukia su conejo totalmente recuperado, Urahara lo había curado, y después se quedaron platicando un poco sobre el mundo humano, al que Rukia jamás había visitado.

―Ya es hora de irme. ―dijo Rukia después de un rato.

―Pero ¿Nos volveremos a ver? ―preguntó Ichigo.

―Sólo lo que dure el invierno. ―le dijo ella, pues también ella había nacido el deseo de seguir a su lado. ―Después de eso tendré que marcharme.

―Está bien. ―respondió él, pero después del invierno buscaría la manera de seguir viéndola.

Los días transcurrieron a prisa, según Ichigo, por las mañanas él seguía con su entrenamiento y para sorpresa de todos cada vez luchaba mejor, aunque el Kido todavía no lo manejara muy bien. Por las tardes se encontraba con Rukia y caminaban por el bosque viendo los arboles cubiertos por la nieve o los ríos congelados, todo obra de la hada de la nieve. Se la pasaban muy bien juntos, era algo extraño para ambos, pero sentían como si se conocieran de toda la vida, como si hubiera un lazo muy fuerte entre ellos y por primera vez experimentaron un sentimiento desconocido hasta ahora, el amor.

Esa tarde estaban los dos sentados en un tronco de árbol, estaban en silencio pues ese era el último día del invierno y tendrían que despedirse.

―Creo que tenemos que decir adiós. ―dijo Rukia triste.

―Pero yo no quiero decir adiós Rukia. ―le dijo él viéndola a los ojos. ―Tú te has convertido en alguien importante para mí. ―le dijo mientras los ojos de Rukia comenzaban a ponerse llorosos. ―No quiero que me olvides.

―Nunca te olvidaría Ichigo. ―dijo ella y enseguida ella colocó sus manos juntas y de ellas brotó una luz blanca, cuando esta desapareció en sus mano quedó una mariposa hecha de hielo. ―Y esto es para que no me olvides. ―le dijo entregándole la mariposa en las manos de Ichigo.

―Gracias. ―le dijo Ichigo y lentamente fue acortando la distancia entre ellos hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los de ella. Fue un beso tierno, cálido y lleno de amor.

Pero pronto el ambiente cambió, las nubes se oscurecieron y un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Ichigo.

―Es él. ―dijo Rukia asustada poniéndose de pie.

De entre los arboles tres figuras salieron, Ichigo los reconoció como los tres magos desterrados.

―Lamento interrumpir tan tierna escena. ―dijo Aizen con una sonrisa. ―Pero necesito a esa hada. ―dijo mirando a Rukia. Ichigo enseguida se puso delante de ella.

―No te le acerques. ―le gritó Ichigo, desconocía sus intenciones pero sabía que no podía ser nada bueno.

―¿Y tú me lo vas a impedir? ―preguntó Aizen. ―¿Qué no sabes que no eres rival para mí?

―Eso lo veremos. ―dijo Ichigo invocando su Zanpakuto.

―Acabaré contigo en un segundo y luego me la llevaré. ―le dijo Aizen.

Ichigo lo atacó con furia, pero Aizen esquivaba con facilidad los ataques.

―A Aizen le gusta jugar. ―exclamó Gin divertido mientras veía la pelea. ―Será mejor que me encargué de la pequeña hada.

Así que mientras Aizen se entretenía un rato con Ichigo, pues para él sus ataques no eran nada, Gin se acercó a Rukia.

―¿Qué quieres? ―dijo Rukia retrocediendo unos pasos, ese hombre le provocaba un pavor indescriptible aunque era la primera vez que lo veía.

―Lo que llevas dentro. ―dijo sonriente, ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

Rukia trató de defenderse utilizando su magia, pero Gin era muy fuerte y no le costaba trabajo librarse de los ataques de nieve de la hada, por fin pudo apresarla entre sus brazos.

―No, suéltame. ―gritó Rukia tratando inútilmente de zafarse.

―¡Rukia! ―Gritó Ichigo y trato de ir con ella, pero Aizen se le colocó enfrente.

―Creo que ya es hora de dejar de jugar. ―dijo Aizen.

Ichigo concentró gran parte de su fuerza y le lanzó un fuerte golpe, pero para su sorpresa Aizen pudo detenerlo con su mano. Luego Aizen le lanzó un fuerte hechizo de Kido que lo dejo mal herido, en el suelo.

―Dejaré que vivas unos minutos más para que veas el destino de tu amada. ―le dijo Aizen y luego caminó hacia Rukia.

Aizen levantó la mano a la altura del corazón de la hada y de ella comenzó a emanar una fuerte energía negra.

―¡Ah! ―gritaba de dolor Rukia mientras esa luz le extraía algo del interior.

―¡Rukia! ―gritaba Ichigo desde el suelo, extendiendo su mano hacia ella, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para moverse.

Por fin después de varios minutos de sufrimiento para Rukia, la luz negra terminó por extraer de ella una brillante piedra plateada, los ojos de Rukia se pusieron opacos, luego lentamente los cerró y cayó inconsciente.

―Por fin, el Hogyoku es mío. ―dijo muy contento Aizen mientras atraía el orbe hacia él.

―Rukia, ¿Qué le hiciste? ―dijo Ichigo con esfuerzo.

―Está viva…por ahora. ―dijo Aizen volteando a verlo con la esfera en sus manos. ―Pero eventualmente morirá, este es el Hogyoku. ― dijo mostrándole la esfera. ―La fuente de vida de las hadas, pero sólo una es la fuente de un gran poder y le pertenecía a esta hada. La he estado buscando por mucho tiempo, ahora por fin podre vengarme de aquellos que me desterraron. ―dijo sonriente acercándose a Ichigo. ―Pero seré bueno y dejaré que te reúnas con ella en la otra vida. ―dijo Aizen invocando su Zanpakuto.

Se preparó para asestarle el golpe final al joven mago pero un luz dorada le dejó inmóvil.

―No te dejaremos hacer eso. ―dijo Urahara con la espada en mano.

―Prepárate Aizen. ―dijo Isshin.

Al sentir la energía maligna de Aizen los magos se alistaron para la batalla, así que varios de ellos fueron en busca del mago oscuro.

―Prepárense ustedes, porque muy pronto mi ira los alcanzará. ―les dijo Aizen. Y para sorpresas de los magos, los tres desterrados desaparecieron de su vista, llevándose con ellos a Rukia.

―Rukia. ―gritó desesperado Ichigo, intentando ponerse de pie, pero fue inútil pues estaba gravemente herido. Urahara decidió dejarlo inconsciente para evitar que se agravaran sus heridas.

Un par de días después Ichigo recobró la conciencia, cuando abrió los ojos distinguió que estaba en su cuarto. Se sentó a prisa.

―Tranquilo Ichigo. ―dijo Urahara, quien estaba sirviendo un té. ―Toma esto. ― le dijo entregándole la taza con un líquido amarillo. ―Te ayudará a sanar.

―¿Y Rukia? ―preguntó antes de beber de la taza.

―Se la llevó Aizen. ―le dijo Urahara.

―Entonces iré por ella. ―dijo levantándose de la cama.

―Con el poder que tienes ahora, solo harás que te mate. ―le dijo Urahara. ―si en verdad la quieres salvar debes hacerte más fuerte.

―Pero después puede ser demasiado tarde. ―dijo Ichigo angustiado.

―Después de extraído el Hogyoku, tarda quince días antes de que la fuerza vital de un hada desaparezca por completo. ― le informó Urahara.

―Así que tengo que volverme más fuerte en menos de quince días. ―dijo decidido Ichigo. ―¿Podrás ayudarme?

―Claro. ―dijo Urahara.

Ichigo por fin había encontrado el sentido de su magia, ahora tenía alguien por quien luchar, alguien a quien proteger, alguien a quien amar.

Durante diez días Ichigo entrenó a marchas forzadas, con Urahara, Renji e Isshin. Cada día que pasaba se volvió un poco más fuerte, cada día que pasaba extrañaba más a Rukia.

Por fin el entrenamiento se completó y para asombró de todos, Ichigo adquirió un gran poder, pues además de lograr el dominio completo de la Zanpakuto, adquirió un poder más allá de un simple mago, adquirió el poder del legendario Vizard, aquel capaz de dominar una gran magia y velocidad y que sólo unos pocos habían podido dominar tras muchos siglos de entrenamiento.

Por fin llegó el día en que Ichigo se enfrentaría de nuevo a Aizen, y esta vez no perdería, pues le devolvería a su hada su dulce mirar, definitivamente el recuperaría a la mujer que aquel día en medio del bosque por fin pudo amar.

―¿Crees que pueda derrotar solo a Aizen? ―preguntó Urahara a Isshin mientras Ichigo partía hacia Hueco Mundo.

―Sí. ―respondió Isshin confiado. ―Porque ahora conoce lo que es el amor, y eso le dará fuerzas para vencer cualquier obstáculo. ―Urahara asintió con una sonrisa.

Ichigo llegó a Hueco Mundo y enseguida varios Hollow le salieron para evitar que avanzara hacia el castillo de Aizen, pero Ichigo logró acabara con ellos y se abrió paso, entonces se enfrentaron a él, Tousen y Gin.

Los dos eran muy fuertes y veloces, así que a Ichigo le costaba trabajo conseguir herirlos.

―Sera mejor que te rindas. ―le dijo Gin. ―Aunque admito que te volviste más fuerte, con ese nivel no conseguirás herirnos. ―le dijo atacando a Ichigo, quien lo bloqueó con su espada y con esfuerzo logró lanzarlo hacia atrás.

―Entonces pasaré a otro nivel. ―dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa. ―¡Bankai! ―dijo Ichigo y se vio envuelto en una luz negra, cuando esta desapareció su vestimenta había cambiado, al igual que su espada que se volvió más delgada y negra.

―¡No es posible! ―Exclamaron Aizen y Gin. Estaban sorprendidos que en tan pocos días él hubiera conseguido ese nivel de poder. Ichigo aprovechó su distracción para colocarse frente a ellos y con un solo golpe logró herir a los dos, no para matarlos, pero si para dejarlos fuera del combate.

―¿Dónde está Rukia? ―le preguntó a Gin.

―En la torre. ―dijo con dificultad. ―con Aizen. ―dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

Ichigo los dejó ahí, después la Sociedad de Almas se encargaría de ellos, y corrió hacia la torre.

Cuando entró, vio a Rukia acostada sobre una plancha de madera, se acercó a ella y se angustió al verla tan pálida.

―Todavía no está muerta, pero le falta poco. ―dijo Aizen detrás de él.

―Maldito, te mataré. ―le dijo Ichigo y se abalanzó contra él.

Los dos se enfrascaron en una difícil y muy pareja pelea. Aizen estaba sorprendido del gran aumento de poder de su oponente, pero aún seguía confiado de sus propios poderes.

En la habitación sólo se escuchaba el sonido metálico que producían las espadas al chocar. Aizen logró empujar a Ichigo para separarse y aprovechó para utilizar una de sus técnicas de magia, una luz roja salió de su mano directa hacia el pecho del chico, pero este logró detenerla con su espada. Entonces Ichigo decidió que era el momento de utilizar su nueva técnica.

―¡Getsuga Tensho! ―dijo moviendo su Zanpakuto, de la cual salió una ráfaga de energía directa hacia Aizen, quien trato de detenerla con su espada, pero le fue imposible, saliendo despedido y chocando contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

―No es posible. ―dijo Aizen incorporándose. Tenía la ropa rasgada y varias heridas.

Ichigo no perdió tiempo y se lanzó de nuevo contra él, estaba vez sus ataques eran más fuertes, logrando herir a Aizen un par de ocasiones, pero este utilizó de nuevo sus hechizos y logró herir a Ichigo, provocando que cayera al suelo.

―Está bien Ichigo, te mostrare ahora el poder del Hogyoku. ―dijo Aizen y apareció la orbe en su mano, luego la acercó a él y comenzó a emanar un gran energía negra, poco a poco la esfera fue introduciéndose en su cuerpo.

Entonces Aizen fue envuelto por la magia negra, un violento viento comenzó a surgir de él, haciendo que todo en la habitación revoloteara, las paredes comenzaron a destruirse.

Ichigo llegó a tiempo para abrazar el cuerpo de Rukia y evitar que ella también saliera volando de ahí. Logró salir de la torre con ella en brazos, antes de que una gran explosión de energía se suscitara.

Él cubrió a Rukia con su cuerpo y cuando la explosión paró y abrió sus ojos se impresionó al ver lo que había pasado.

Aizen estaba convertido en un imponente dragón negro de ojos rojos. Desde el aire Aizen les lanzó un poderoso fuego azul de su hocico, Ichigo apenas y pudo esquivarlo, y se sorprendió de ver el grado de devastación provocado por su ataque.

―Este es solo el principio. ―dijo Aizen, quien bajó a la tierra.

Después de dejar a Rukia en un lugar seguro Ichigo se colocó frente a Aizen dispuesto a luchar contra él, tenía que acabar con él por el bien de Rukia. Aizen e Ichigo comenzaron la batalla de nuevo, Ichigo lograba esquivar los ataques con fuego, pero no así los ataques de la cola del dragón, que le ocasionaban grandes heridas.

―Ríndete, morirás junto con aquella hada. ―dijo Aizen mientras seguía infligiéndole fuertes golpes que hicieron que Ichigo cayera boca abajo en el suelo.

―Rukia, tengo que salvarla. ―dijo susurrando. Entonces optó por utilizar su último recurso, todavía no lo tenía bien dominado pero no tenía opción. Se pasó la mano por su rostro y en el apareció una máscara blanca con franjas rojas. Se levantó rápidamente y levantó su espada.

Aizen de nueva cuanta lanzó se poderoso fuego azul, pero estaba vez Ichigo no lo esquivo, con su Zanpakuto logró cortarlo, haciendo que desapareciera, luego se aproximó con toda velocidad a Aizen, este trato de golpearlo con su cola, pero Ichigo se la cortó con un solo golpe, y se alejó de él.

― ¡Getsuga Tensho! ―volvió a decir, pero esta vez la magia fue más potente y devastadora, y fue directo al cuello de Aizen, logrando derrotarlo al fin.

El cuerpo de Aizen desapareció, quedando solamente el orbe plateado flotando el aire, Ichigo se acercó a él y lo agarró con cuidado, luego fue donde estaba el cuerpo de Rukia. Colocó el Hogyoku sobre el cuerpo del hada esperando que esté entrará en ella, pero para su angustia no pasó nada.

―Rukia, Rukia. ―gritó Ichigo con desesperación. ―Despierta. ―gritaba mientras las lágrimas recorrían su mejilla.

No quería resignarse a perderla, simplemente no podía. Ahora que la había encontrado y que experimentó el amor, le sería muy doloroso regresar a la soledad en la que vivía antes de ella.

De nuevo la besó y luego la envolvió fuertemente en sus brazos. Quería permanecer junto a ella hasta que despertará, de ser necesario moriría junto a ella.

De pronto una luz blanca apareció ante él y de ella se formó una hermosa mujer de cabellera naranja.

―¿Quién eres tú? ―preguntó Ichigo aferrándose más al cuerpo sin vida de Rukia.

―Soy Orihime. ―dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa. ―También soy un hada y he venido a ayudarlos. ―le dijo.

Luego extendió sus manos hacia ellos y una barrera amarilla envolvió a Ichigo y Rukia.

―No te asustes. ―le dijo al ver su mirada de desconcierto. ―Tengo poderes curativos.

Ichigo sintió como su cuerpo se recuperaba y sus heridas desaparecían, también vio con asombró como Rukia volvía a tener su color habitual y como el Hogyoku poco a poco regresaba al interior de ella.

―Ya está fuera de peligro. ―dijo Orihime. ―pero aun así no puede quedarse aquí, necesita volver al reino de las hadas para curarse por completo. ―Ichigo no dejaba de abrazarla. ―Si se queda aquí, nunca despertara. ―le dijo Orihime.

Entonces Ichigo comprendió que era mejor que ella regresara con los suyos. Entonces la volvió a besar en los labios.

―Te estaré esperando Rukia. ―le susurró al oído. ―regresa a mí. ―le dijo.

Entonces Orihime y Rukia desaparecieron del lugar.

Ichigo regresó a la Sociedad de Almas y les narró todo a su padre y Urahara, quienes los escucharon atentos.

―Y luego se llevó a Rukia. ―terminó de contar Ichigo mientras observaba con nostalgia la mariposa de hielo que le había dado Rukia y que sostenía entre sus manos.

―No te preocupes Ichigo. ―le dijo su padre. ―Sabes que un día veras a tu dulce hada llegar y para siempre contigo se quedara.

―Sí. ―contestó simplemente, esa era su esperanza.

Ya había pasado un año desde aquel día, y en todo ese tiempo Ichigo no había sabido nada de Rukia, pero nunca perdió las esperanzas de volver a verla.

Esa tarde estaba sentado en el tronco bajo aquel árbol, llevaba consigo la mariposa de hielo. Ya habían pasado dos días desde el inicio del invierno, pero los campos todavía lucían verdes.

Él suspiro con nostalgia. ¿Y si ella no logró sobrevivir? ¿Qué tal si alguien más se enteró del poder del Hogyoku y la buscó para quitárselo? La angustia y la desesperación se apoderaron de él, enterró su cara entre sus manos, queriendo evitar que de nuevo las lágrimas brotaran, pero no pudo evitarlo.

De repente sintió algo frio en su cabeza, levantó la vista y vio que pequeños copos de nieve caían.

―Nieve. ―dijo poniendo su mano para sentir aquellos copos. De pronto sintió una presencia acercarse y al levantar la vista se encontró con aquella hada dueña de unos hermosos ojos violeta y una tierna mirada. ―Rukia. ―expresó con asombro.

―Ha pasado tiempo Ichigo. ―le dijo ella sonriendo, mientras se acercaba.

Él fue corriendo a reunirse con ella, sobraron las palabras, pues aunque pasara el tiempo el lazo que había entre ellos no se rompería, los dos se fundieron en un gran beso y luego se abrazaron fuertemente, durando así largo rato, sintiendo la calidez del otro.

Y desde ese día su amor estuvo colmado de felicidad, y desde entonces en el mundo humano y el mágico se conoce la historia del amor que venció todos los obstáculos, de aquellos seres que lucharon contra todo por estar juntos, haciéndose una leyenda; la leyenda del mago y el hada.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado la historia. En realidad no es una leyenda, es una adaptación de la canción "La leyenda del hada y el mago" del grupo Rata Blanca. (Aunque algunos dicen que es del Mago de Oz). Se las recomiendo, está muy buena.<strong>

**Es que desde que vi un Amv Ichiruki con esta canción, quedé obsesionada con ella. También me inspiré un poco en la película "Blanca nieves y el Cazador" (Solo la fui a ver por el cazador XD).**

**Sólo me resta agradecer a todos los que leyeron, comentaron o agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos o a las alertas. De verdad muchas gracias.**

**Saludos y que estén bien.**


End file.
